If You're Not The One
by DoubleMMia
Summary: Beast Boy and Starfire are happy as can be. But when a friend dies and Beast Boy lashes out. Starfire runs to try and think about her love for BB over. 10 yrs later. They find each other again. Problem is. Starfire's engaged. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **Beast Boy and Starfire are happy as can be. But when a friend dies and Beast Boy lashes out. Starfires runs to try and think about her love for BB over. 10 yrs later. They find each other again. Problem is. Starfire's engaged. "How many did you love before me Garfield?" "None." How many did you love after me Garfield?" "None."

**A/N: -Happy sigh- I**** am so GLAD that I can start 'If You're Not The One' it's been my main priority. Hope you enjoy the 1st chapter.)**

**Chapter 1:**

**Hang By A Moment**

Beast Boy watched his friends and the warmth in his heart grew so massive that he was finding it hard to breathe.

There was Robin, yes, he and Robin had become friends again after Robin realizing that the best man got the best girl. Here now, Robin was passing round a parcel towards the other people in the circle. Yes, they were having a party. And yes, Raven was there too. Robin had certainly changed in looks, his black spiked hair had grown so the spikes now drooped a little. He even had taken his mask off to show his cerulean eyes, however had put it back on quickly to let everyone wonder and dream about his eyes. Even he, Beast Boy had dreamed of Robin's eyes. They were wonders, beautiful in a way. Of course, Beast Boy loved another pair of eyes more than he'd ever love the colour of Robin's eyes.

Looking down at the circle again he's eye's caught the grey ones of one of his best friend's in the whole wide world. Cyborg. Cyborg was one of the reason's Beast Boy was living his life of luxury. Cyborg helped him get over Terra with the help of tofu and letting Beast Boy win him over thousands of times on the game station - of course he had to be pushed to letting Beast Boy win by Raven. Cyborg was also the one who tried to get Beast Boy to eat just a tiny bit of meat - just a incy wincy tiny bit of meat. Thanks to Cyborg, Beast Boy had thrown up for 125 hours. Apart from that terrible day of pure annoyance and throwing up - Beast Boy loved his friend very much. When Beast Boy had been down, Cyborg had cheered him up with his witty humour and their devilish pranks which took Beast Boy's mind off anything that had been bothering him. Of course, there was someone else who made Beast Boy happy.

Moving his eyes to the violet haired person beside Cyborg, Beast Boy forced back a grin.

Raven.

Another friend of his - not his best but she was a very close friend to him and when she wasn't looking - he stuck up for her. When Colad had walked into her life, she had been a confusing person that Beast Boy just couldn't communicate with properly without acting like a fool.

Although now, Beast Boy could say that Raven liked him more than she did when they had first started being the Teen Titans, of course she liked him as a friend then but they hadn't been close and he knew for a fact that he annoyed her like crazy - that wasn't bad at all. It just gave Beast Boy something to laugh about when Raven got pissed madly at him. That was often, but now Raven got over it quicker than usual. He moved his gaze away from his empath friend when she caught him looking at her.

Next to Raven was Colad. Colad was also a good friend of his, brave and idiotic in a way Beast Boy couldn't explain. Like Robin, he had changed in appearance. He's long black matted hair was now put up in a very long pony tail that just stopped at his hips. He's tanned skin was covered in scars from the latest battle with Slade who had escaped from their clutches once more. His black eyes studying everyone carefully, he studied them because he didn't trust many people. Many people didn't trust him either, without Colad knowing, Colad had become one of the most dangerous people alive, nevertheless he's warm smile that showed his pointy canines made him look like a complete softie who had the knack to melt people into a pile of goo with that smile. Colad, Cyborg and Robin was like the three brother's he never had…That made his stomach squirm happily as thought about them being his brothers. Colad often went to visit his real family, all of them were dead. He had nobody apart from Raven and the rest of the Titans. Is that what made Beast Boy like the lycanthrope so much? Obviously he liked someone just as much and more…

Beside Colad sat Terra, she was cross legged and eating a chocolate muffin whilst watching the parcel being passed around. Terra made him happy too - even though she had broken his heart more than once. One, was when she had betrayed the Titans and had captured and broken the city. Of course, Terra by now had paid respect to the city and even helped in bringing it back when she stopped the city's destruction and turned into stone to stop the chaos that would have wiped out the whole city. She came back of course with the help of the mighty Shadow who turned out to be Colad in disguise - something else Beast Boy had to be grateful for. He also had to be grateful for having her.

And there was her. Her beautiful red hair wet from an early shower that just made it sparkle even more than it already had been. Her tanned skin prettier and smoother than Colad's ever could be…And her eyes…Those eyes that matched his perfectly as if they were brothers/sisters. Her smile, she was always wearing it even when she was sad - a sad smile but a smile all the least. He could tell she knew he was watching her as she looked up and smiled at him; she gestured for him to sit next to her. So he joined her in the parcel game.

Beast Boy passed the parcel towards Robin and then turned his eyes towards the other three members who had just come through the door.

_"Speedy - a look alike wannabe of Robin. Always tries to say 'Dude' as cool as me but always has failed miserably. Poser._

_Bumble Bee - Cy's ex girlfriend. They broke up after Cyborg discovered that she was dating Herald before she got kidnapped by Brother Blood. Bitch._

_Aqualad - The only guy I like out of the three, he's Terra's boyfriend and he's the only one I respect out of these three. Cool dude."_ Beast Boy kept this to himself as he smiled at them. "Dude's! Come join us! We've got loads of parcels to pass!"

Cheering, all three of them jumped into the circle. Bumble Bee sitting next to Colad - which made both Raven and Terra secretly hiss, Speedy sat between Robin and Cyborg whilst Aqualad sat next to Terra.

Beast Boy felt his emerald eyes turn towards the right, he felt her gaze fall onto his and he smiled warmly at her.

Starfire was beautiful.

Playfully, Beast Boy made his hand walk towards Starfire's slowly, teasing her lightly as he pretended to miss her hand and go try to find it again. Once or twice he faked his fingers to trip over hers, except that when their skin touched, Beast Boy found that a shiver was going up his spine.

Finally finding her hands, he put a hand over hers and squeezed it lightly, smiling at her while looking at her sideways. She was returning that smile too - which made him even more happier.

He was brought out of this trance reluctantly by a shout.

"Hey! Lover boy! Pass the parcel!"

Beast Boy looked up to see the smirking figure of Colad. His eyes were wandering over Beast Boy's and Starfire's hands. His eyes did the talking as he changed the smirk into a wide, friendly grin.

_"Bastard Colad."_

Frowning lightly, Beast Boy passed the parcel to Starfire who was blushing deeply at being caught.

Beast Boy also had the decency to blush, he had decided when he and Starfire had got together. If she was sad, he was sad. If she was lonely, he was lonely. If she frowned, he frowned. If someone ever hurt her, they would hurt him. And then he'd kill the person who hurt her.

This is why he blushed, because if she was embarrassed, he was embarrassed too. He could get back at Colad later, despite that he loved Colad like a brother; Beast Boy never said what kind of brother. A annoying one.

It had been 6 months, 6 months since he had started dating Starfire. He was 16, she was 17. She called him her 'little gorftog' meaning 'toy boy' in Tamaranian language.

He's hair was spikier than normal and stuck all out of place, he wore goggles on the top of his head and his headband helped the hair get off his face. He's pointy ears had gotten even pointier and from a lot of help from Cyborg he now had what looked like computerised enhanced muscles.

Starfire on the other hand, her hair was also in a pony tail. Her red hair lay on the floor it was that long. Her hair also had two plaits that hung over her eyes. Starfire also had grown muscles from her gym activities and her mind had grown more to the human world thanks to Raven's meditation and Beast Boy's often help of understanding what things meant.

He had also grown more mature, of course he still had that streak to pull pranks on people but he couldn't help but act more mature.

He hadn't just grown mature in act but in looks too. He had fan girls swooning over him - More than Robin and just a little less than Colad had. Of course, Starfire would shoot them evil looks and would sometimes 'accidentally' shoot a star bolt at their heads.

He laughed out loud at that thought.

Heads turned towards him, eyebrows raised.

Grinning as he passed the parcel around, Beast Boy lifted his eyebrows back at them.

He felt her eyes burning towards him and he looked at her, he's grin still pasted on his face.

She returned his smile, while getting her hand from under his and placing it on top of his.

"Starfire, you sure hit my fan girls hard." With that, Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and chuckled freely.

In front of him, Raven smirked. Beast Boy had matured more than she had. In fact, she hadn't matured at all - well, hardly matured. Whenever Beast Boy chuckled or laughed out loud, Raven didn't find it weird. She knew he was remembering, remembering the good and the bad times they all spent together. Beast Boy who used to be a idiotic prankster was now named in her little book 'The Thinker' because he did think. He day dreamed too. Beast Boy had changed a lot, everyone had.

Raven glanced at the person beside her. Cyborg…He'd changed a lot too. Especially him. He had gotten stronger ever since the betrayal of Bumble Bee. More determined than he already was and he wasn't always spending time on his 'baby'. Actually, he was coming with her to the library while he could be doing loads of stuff. She had taught him how to meditate and be calm whenever he lost control of his rage and he had taught her how to control her emotions much more easier than it had been when she first joined the Titans.

Her eyes met with Colad's as she gave him a side ways glance. This game was boring…

Colad seemed to think that as well.

Stretching and yawning at the same time, Colad picked at his earlobe as they all stared at him curiously.

"Why don't we all go get a movie to watch…This is boring." Colad said, slapping his face with his hand to try and awaken himself from this dreary state. "Who suggested this game anyway?"

Raven's lips twitched into an evil smile.

"You."

Colad rubbed his cheek, his memories starting to piece together.

"Oh." He said blandly.

"Well dudes…Who's going to get the movie?" Speedy asked, his voice deeper than it was the last time he had talked to them.

_"Jesus…Does he have to steal my 'dude'?"_ Beast Boy thought with a full frown.

"Me and Star will go fetch it. Won't we Starfire?" Beast Boy shot her a foxy grin, his one canine flashing cunningly at her.

"Yes, come Beast Boy!"

With that Beast Boy and Starfire literally zoomed out of the room.

Robin sighed. "They aren't going to be back."

"No shit Sherlock." Terra agreed, whilst leaning her head on Aqualad's chest.

"Who wants to play Monopoly?"

Raven sighed…

OXOXOXOXO

"They expect us to be back Beast Boy." Starfire said, breathless from the kiss they had just experienced.

"Nah, they don't Starfire." Replied Beast Boy, his hand caressing her cheek as he pulled her in tighter for a long hug.

"Beast Boy…What is your real name?" Starfire asked, smiling lightly as the cheek he was caressing turned red.

Beast Boy dropped his hand, watching Starfire's eyes made his heart race. They were full of curiosity.

"Garfield Logan."

"Koriand'r"

Beast Boy grinned. "That's a beautiful name Dudette. But can I call you something else instead? Koriand'r is a little too long for me!"

Starfire smiled sweetly and nodded slowly. "Of course. Garfield." She said seductively - kissing his pointy ears.

Ever since watching Bridget Jones. Starfire had become more seductive…Not that Beast Boy was complaining.

Blushing shyly, Beast Boy scratched his chin to try and figure out a cool nickname that she wouldn't mind.

"Hmm…How about….Kori? Kori? And you can call me Gar! Kori and Gar! That sounds like the perfect couple huh Dudette?" Beast Boy smirked as he watched his girlfriend twitch uncomfortably. She only did this when she was shy or couldn't find the right words.

"Gar…Garfield. It sounds better…Handsomer." Starfire replied quietly, staring at the ocean that mirrored bright stars in the dark night sky.

Grinning like a idiot, Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck as he realized that sweat was trickling down his neck. HE was still NERVOUS around STARFIRE? Impossible.

"Well, uh, thanks…Star -"

"Please Garfield. Call me Kori." Her sweet smile shone brightly at him, as if she knew that this would make him weak.

Damn straight. It wasn't just making him weak, he was bloody melting at that smile that warmed him up.

"Okay Kori. Listen, and listen very closely Dudette." Beast Boy began, looking up at the stars and smiling. "You know you are supposed to wait a long time to say three words don't you? Well, not a long time. Just when you're ready, right?"

Starfire knitted her brow together in thought, then slowly nodded, trying to understand what her little gorftog was trying to say.

"This is going to sound really corny…"

He gripped her chin gently, forcing her to turn her crimson face towards him so their emerald eyes met.

Pressing his lips against hers, Beast Boy deepened the kiss the moment their lips had touched.

"I love you…" He breathed as they pulled slightly apart.

"Ti amo troppo." Replied Starfire, giggling as Beast Boy pulled away from her. A confused look on his face.

"It means I love you too. Friend Raven learned me how to say that in Italian."

Pulling Beast Boy into a hug, Starfire didn't even hear his bones groan as her grip tightened around his waist.

"Kori! Loosen up your grip!" Beast Boy panted as he tried his hardest not to groan in pain.

Pulling back, her eyes wide and glassy. However, she sniggered as Beast Boy stuck out his tongue in exhaustion.

So together, they both sat, for how long, they didn't know. Whispering and gazing at the stars.

Both thinking that happiness would last forever for them. Luck would always be on their side. Because they was happy.

Beast Boy threw a rock into the ocean, well…That's what he thought anyway.

OXOXOXO

"Speedy you dofus! You smashed a fucking mirror!"

"It wasn't me! A rock hit me on the head and then it hit the mirror and smashed it!"

"Idiot!"

**(A/N: LAWL! Reviews please Because we all know we love the couple)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I'm on fire! This is going to be the last chapter before character death. And it's just going to be plain fluffy, well, no it's not but…whatever…So yeah.)**

**Chapter 2**

**Keep Your Friends Close, but Your Enemies Closer**

It was 2am and Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Colad and Terra was still up playing Monopoly.

Colad rolled the dice and sighed as it came up as a one. Picking his piece up, he moved it towards the jail cell and sighed once again.

Robin just smirked as he overtook the lycanthrope, even having the nerve to make his figure do a little dance.

Raven rolled her eyes at the two boys before placing her figure into the jail cell also as her dice landed on a one too.

Cyborg smiled wider than even Robin, moving six spaces ahead of them all apart from Robin which he only moved one two spaces ahead.

Terra just managed to escape jail.

"We've been playing this for a whole 4 hours…Can't we go to sleep?" Colad groaned, flicking himself in the eye to make him stay awake.

"No way! I'm not losing to you guys! I'm going to stay awake the longest…" Terra yelled confidently only to be silenced by Speedy shouting 'Shut up you stupid wankers!'

Raven raised her eyebrows at the archer as he snuggled into his pillow - kissing it gently.

"Charming…" She muttered, not feeling the tiredness in her eyes but hearing it in her voice.

"Well guys…" Cyborg began, stretching and scratching his head. "I'm going to play on my game station."

"You can't, Speedy, Aqualad and Bumble Bee are sleeping on there." Robin murmured, his muscles aching from sitting in the same position for too long.

Cyborg turned and gave them all a smirk.

"I'll just have to sit on Bee's head."

Raven shook her head, disapproving his act immensely.

"_Though, he's got every reason to be furious at her…She did cheat on him…And to be honest, he does deserve someone better than her." _Raven thought, watching her friend walk slowly towards the couch.

"_Hmm, someone like you?" Intelligence piped up, awaking from her nap. _(A/N: Don't ask me about that.)

"_Don't be ridiculous. I love Colad, not Cyborg."_ Raven snapped back at her emotion angrily.

"_Touchy." Intelligence replied._

"_Would you fuck off?"_ Raven growled.

"_Already gone…"_

Cyborg didn't sit on Bumble Bee's head, in fact he sat on the floor whilst plugging his controller in it's socket.

Raven shook her head and turned towards Colad, who was staring at the troubled Cyborg with a faint smile.

Getting up, Colad tip toed towards Cyborg, his head tilted to the side and a friendly smile on his face.

Raven watched him go, her own smile coming slowly on her face.

"_You understand him…Don't you? In a way, you understand him more than Robin. You understand why he's hurting, because you were hurt that way. Everyone in your life left you alone too…Didn't they Colad? If anyone can help him Colad, it's you or Robin."_

Turning her head, her eyes met with Robin's mask. Robin nodded lightly before continuing with his game.

However even if Raven couldn't see what he was looking at, she swore on her own life that Robin was gazing at Cyborg's back.

Colad just simply gazed at Cyborg's right cheek as he watched his mechanical friend play on his latest racing game. Colad studied the controls with his one eye whilst studying Cyborg with his other.

He grinned as Cyborg cursed at losing again.

"Y'know lycan boy. If you want to say something, you better had say it quick." Cyborg grunted, pressing the pause button.

"You should move on my friend." Colad just smiled, he's annoying little smile.

"Already have man." Cyborg answered.

"Oh? Okay then."

Colad's smile grew wider, nodding he left Cyborg to play on his game, once returning to the Monopoly game he was questioned.

"Are you just going to leave him like that?" Terra asked, her eyes searching Colad's to try and figure out his tactics.

Colad nodded, looking back at Cyborg before returning his dark gaze towards Raven - smile growing by the second.

"Ah." He whispered, before tossing the dice again.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Starfire slowly opened her eyes, the dark night shining brightly on her skin. Looking towards her right, she smiled lightly. She had fallen asleep on Beast Boy's chest.

Rubbing her eyes, Starfire glanced at Beast Boy's arms to see if he had a watch on. 2:49am. Sighing, she lay back down next to her little gorftog before yawning.

"By Tamaran, that was an earthly sleep…" She whispered, before stretching to loosen her muscles.

She froze when she heard a sleep voice next to her.

"Jeez Kori, thanks for punching me in the face."

Turning her head around to face the area where the sound was coming from, she gasped to see her stretched fist in Beast Boy's face.

"I-I am sorry Garfield, I did not know or feel your skin against my fist." Starfire apologized, moving her fist quickly away from Beast Boy's cheek.

Beast Boy chuckled, he loved Starfire when she was apologizing for something she didn't know or something she did that made people angry - not that people dared get angry with Starfire because of what would happen to them if Beast Boy found out.

"Hmm." Beast Boy murmured, gazing warmly at the alien girl above him. "We've stayed here for what seems ages you know Kori?"

"Oh! Yes…Maybe we should go back?" Starfire got up but was pulled back down by her leg.

"Oof!" Beast Boy groaned under the extra weight on his chest, but smiled as Starfire laid her head against his chest.

"Did that hurt?" Starfire asked innocently.

"A bit." Beast Boy admitted as her chin dug into him.

"I am sorry my gorftog."

Beast Boy slapped his face at the annoying but cute little nickname she gave him.

"Star - I mean Kori, why am I a gorftog?" Beast Boy asked, trying to figure out what beautiful meant in Tamaran.

"Because Garfield, you are my little gorftog." Giggled Starfire, messing with her gorftog's hair. (A/N: Oh man. I'm going to start using that to people.)

"Can't you call me sexy lord and Master Dudette?" Beast Boy asked, laughing weakly as Starfire gave him a serious look.

"I cannot call you that Garfield! It is forbidden!" Starfire said, her smile turned into a straight line. (A/N: I'm not sure if that's possible but…)

Beast Boy frowned.

"Why? Why is it forbidden?" He gulped, hoping that aliens couldn't hear him now so they'd try and kidnap him.

"Because friend Raven says, no woman should ever let a man to tell their girlfriend to call them three words!"

Beast Boy couldn't help but smirk.

"_Oh man Colad, no wonder you came out of Raven's bedroom with a black eye once. Heh, he's definitely got his hands full with Raven." _Beast Boy thought happily.

"Well…You know Raven isn't always right Star - Kori." Damn, he just couldn't cope with calling her Kori! It was so different.

Starfire tilted her head, her lip out as if she was pouting, nevertheless Beast Boy knew that she did this when she was thinking very hard on what to say.

Beast Boy blushed whenever she did this. He didn't know why, he just found it…Kinda cute.

"But Garfield, friend Raven has never been wrong before." She finally answered, her lip still out.

"Who told you that?" Beast Boy tilted his head in question. Who on earth could have told Starfire that apart from Raven herself? Damn him for being stupid!

"Why, friend Colad told me. He's exact words were 'Hey Starfire, want some advice? Raven is always right!' He also had a big bruise on his left of the cheek."

Beast Boy smirked again.

Then an idea popped into his head. A perfect idea!

Taking Starfire by the hand, Beast Boy let out a friendly grin to match even Colad's.

"We're going to the zoo!" Beast Boy called out to the world before pulling Starfire along, his gentle smile turning into a smirk once more.

"But Garfield!" Starfire yelled as she was dragged along onto the pavement. "Everything shall be closed, and the zoo animals shall be asleep! We must not disturb their nightly slumber! What if they do the attacking? Or the snoring? Or the smelling? Or what if they eat my stomachs? Or your stomach? Little Gorftog! Please!"

Beast Boy blushed. God damn you Star, you always use that stupid little nickname when you think you can use it against me. But, not this time! Nope! It won't work on me this time!

OXOXOX

He chuckled warily, he didn't want to piss these people off. However, this was important, it was for his family, and he wouldn't ever let people like this get in his way.

"You know what has to be done don't you?" He asked, his sandy blonde hair getting in his eyes.

They growled, as if he had insulted them in a way that only they could understand and punish.

"Of course we do! We're the top assassins in Jump City, we know what we're doing and who we are supposed to assassinate." With that, a sharp knife was thrown to pin down the man's hair. "Never doubt us again. We know what he looks like. We know what this job means to you…Doubt us again…" Again he threw another knife just to sink into the man's shoulder, he didn't wince. "Or you will be next!"

Nodding, he gently pulled the knife out of his shoulder and out of his blonde hair just to throw against his desk.

"Bastards." He murmured.

OXOXOXOXO

"Starfire!" Beast Boy whispered hastily, trying to keep the apprehensive expression off his face.

Starfire gave him a look of disappointment.

"I mean Kori!"

Starfire giggled, placing a hand over her mouth to hide it horribly.

"Come on! You can fly, just fly over the gate!" Beast Boy said softly, trying to get his girlfriend over this gate was actually quite hard.

"Hmm…I am too tired to fly at this particular moment." Starfire replied with an odd hint of playfulness.

"Dudette! You're doing this on purpose!" He whined, stomping his foot like a spoilt brat.

Starfire was beginning to sound pissed.

"Have you forgotten what day it is?!" She huffed, her arms crossed and her back to the zoo gates.

Beast Boy was very tempted to say 'Gorb Gorb, the day of exterminating curtains' well that was what Cyborg had said it was called.

"Um. No." Beast Boy lied.

Bad move.

"Then what is it?" Starfire asked, her lip pouted out. Trouble was, she still looked adorably cute; just very scary looking as well. A bit like Raven in a way.

"Um, well. Ow. Dudette." Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, the sweat dripping off his neck.

"You do not remember Garfield!" Starfire yelled, her eyes a blazing green.

"Shh!" Beast Boy said, even though he was equally as loud. Slumping his shoulders, he gazed at the redhead that was behind the gates. "Okay, so I forgot Dudette…What day is it?"

Starfire still didn't look the slightest bit impressed or even happy. Wearing a frown she sighed lightly. "It is the number of the day when we first kissed Garfield."

"_Oh man, I'm not good with this kinda stuff. Let me think about this, what would Colad say? Or even Cy? Let me think…"_

Suddenly, Colad appeared in his mind, his eyes looking at him lazily. "Well duh brain, why don't you go kiss her? Make up for lost time eh?"

"_Typical."_

"Garfield?" Her voice sounded like drums in his ears; he knew that it was a quiet whisper though.

"Sorry Kori, I just…Was having a good time." He's ears flopped down, he'd really blown it this time. "With you." He added.

A giggle.

He looked up, he's eyes wide. Starfire was giggling?

Flying over the gates, she flew directly over him, before giggling again and making herself drop.

Beast Boy instantly let his arms wrap around her as she fell into his arms, making him drop to the floor.

"Apologies, I forget that I am taller than you." She let her gaze stop at his matching emerald eyes. "Apologies again, I did not mean to make you feel so…'low'?"

"I guess you can make it all up…" Beast Boy replied, his smirk more sly than a cunning tiger.

Starfire's eyes widened, she looked away quickly, hiding her blush well.

"I am not ready for the sex." She mumbled quietly enough so that only he could hear it.

Beast Boy's eyes began to water, the sweat dripping off his neck so frequently it felt that an ocean was dripping out of his uniform, his muscles began to tighten and his vocal chords felt all twisted.

"K-Ko-ri. What made you think I was talking about THAT?" Beast Boy pulled on his clothes, trying to breathe and violently failing.

"Friend Raven…"

"Oh god. I didn't mean that!" Beast Boy protested, trying hard not to picture Starfire naked.

Starfire looked at him, her head tilted, her teeth on her lower lip.

"Oh." Then she hugged him around the neck.

Then the red lights on their belts beeped.

OXOXOXO

_30 minutes earlier_

Colad was leaning against his old work place. He had told the others that he was going out to get something for Speedy who was to lazy to get off his arse and go get it himself.

The shop was closed but would soon open in 10 minutes. He could wait that long - he could wait for 10 years and act like nothing had happened.

He sniffed the air, his senses were clouded today and that worried him enormously. If he couldn't sense - he could be in trouble right now and not notice it because of his stinking nose.

Maybe he should ask Raven to marry him today? Or over dinner tonight? He had planned it, of course he had planned it.

He just didn't know when.

How about Beast Boy? Would he propose to Starfire? Of course not, they'd only been together for 6 months whilst he and Raven had been together for one whole year.

"_Still, that's a bit early, even for me. Maybe I should wait for a bit. Yeah, about another 24 months or something."_

However, thoughts of marriage was long forgotten when he was pulled into a dark alleyway.

OXOXOXO

All of the Titan's lights beeped.

OXOXOXO

_5 minutes earlier_

"How did it go?" He said into the microphone.

"_Target, Colad Quince is slowly dying." _Came the buzz from the handheld phone.

"Good, you made sure that it was something that witch from those Teen Titans couldn't heal didn't you?"

" _Of course, we must move quickly, somebody has reported us to the Teen Titans. We shall come back to the base as quick as possible. If we do not make it. Run for your bloody life."_

Nodding silently, he put the phone down.

"Good fucking riddance. You scheming bastard Colad."

Smiling, he began to pack his suitcase.

**(A/N: -Sob sob- Just review please -Sob sob- XD )**


	3. Chapter 3

**(This chapter is pretty angst. And ooh, like my new spacers? Whatever their called! And LOL. I made Cyborg hate Bumble Bee. Sorry Bumble Bee fans. I don't hate her, I just thought I'd make Cyborg despise her more than most people. XD)**

**Chapter 3**

**Stay With Me**

Beast Boy sighed as heard the familiar beeps that were coming from his uniform.

Giving an awkward smile to Starfire, Beast Boy chuckled as he rubbed his head nervously.

She nodded sadly, but happily as they both descended from the ground to use the skies to fly towards their target.

Starfire got her communicator out, flipped it open and was pleased to see Raven from the other end.

"Friend! Where is our target?" Starfire asked whilst looking over at the frustrated looking Beast Boy.

"I'm sending the coordinates now. We'll all meet you there. Including Speedy, Aqualad and Bumble Bee." Raven answered in her usual monotone before the whole screen went blue and the coordinates sprang up.

"Someone better be dying." Beast Boy muttered, but then smiled as Starfire widened her eyes at him.

"Just kidding Kori!"

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"Damn it!" Colad gasped as he grabbed a fist that was thrown at him before chucking the assassin over his head.

Ducking another as he grasped his side - which had been jabbed with a poison that even Colad didn't know - he quickly jumped to the side as another punch was rushing at him.

"This poison! It's shutting down my system so fast! I'm dying so quickly that it's blinding me!" Colad thought as his vision got fuzzy.

Grunting as he was kicked in the side where the poison had been put, he was thrown into the wall.

However he did not stop there.

Crashing into wall after wall, he's vision was getting even more fuzzy, he couldn't concentrate and couldn't properly move himself as he kept crashing into more walls.

_"Jesus Christ, I bet my fucking back's broken because of this."_ Colad smiled at his thoughts. _"Oh well, best to think of something but death, right?"_

Coming to a halt, Colad flopped to the floor on his stomach, his mind racing as his back ached.

"Well, that could have been worse." Colad mumbled as he tried his best to stagger up.

Clutching onto something, anything that would get him up; Colad steadied himself before putting a foot forward slowly.

Looking at his surroundings, Colad discovered that he had shot through twenty-five houses and one shop.

A bloodcurdling scream left his lips as the pain from the poison shot up from his side and hit him straight in his brain.

Grabbing both sides of his head, Colad almost stumbled to the floor again before realizing the tragic truth.

He was going to die.

That, Colad could handle, except he couldn't handle not seeing her face before he was going to die.

So before he was going to die, he promised that he'd do anything possible to get to her.

Even if it meant killing the people who tried to help him.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Spinning in his chair as he was waiting for the answer of his assassins, he dug his finger into the chocolate cake that had been brought for him from his assistant Marie.

A crackle came from the walkie talkie.

_"We're running into a spot of trouble. The Titans will be here in any minute. What do we do?"_ Came the sharp voice of one of his favourite assassins Leroy.

Picking up the walkie talkie, he smirked from behind of it. Leroy was always the panicky one.

"I'll tell you what you'll do Leroy. Get you and Axel back here right now. I'll be sending some of my mechanical friends out to greet them." He spoke calmly before putting the walkie talkie down to what he knew, would be to Leroy's annoyance.

_"But what if they -"_ Leroy began but fell into silence as he turned his walkie talkie off.

Growling, he picked the walkie talkie up before throwing it against the wall in anger.

"Stupid, assholes! Can't do a thing right for you!" He grumbled before turning towards his window ledge.

Walking over to it, he sighed and placed a hand on his temples as he looked across the city.

He needed a life. Literally. He already had a mansion, a little cousin who he looked after and thought of as a friend, all the money he could ask for and an army full of assassins that nobody would ever dare to come across.

Even if he had all that. He hadn't got one thing.

He hadn't got a woman that would soften and maybe make his heart bloom enough for him to love someone apart from himself and his little cousin.

He froze when he heard his assistant come in.

"Would you require anything, sir?" She asked, bowing her head politely.

He was about to say no when his eyes caught flaming red hair and emerald eyes.

He looked more closely as the tanned skin flew past his window sill, as fast as lightning, the beauty of which he knew was gone.

But he used what he had seen to drown in her beauty.

The emerald eyes, the tanned skin and that hair. Luscious, so tasty. He now knew what it felt like to be excited by just looking at a woman.

He knew who she was alright.

And he wanted her.

Turning to his assistant, he gave her his cheeky smile before placing a comfortable hand on her shoulder.

"When Leroy and Axel get here. Please tell them to come to my room." He whispered before turning back to the city.

Smiling graciously, his assistant turned her back on him before hobbling out the room.

"Starfire of Tamaran," he called out to the city, his arms spread wide, "you are mine forever!"

Of course, miles away. Beast Boy looked back over his shoulder of his eagle form.

_"Hmm, I'm sure I heard someone saying Starfire and forever."_ Then he tried his best to shrug his shoulders._ "Must be a fan club."_

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Leroy and Axel was back in a matter of minutes. Both fuming. Leroy with their boss and Axel with Leroy.

"I can't believe he's done it again!" Leroy whispered angrily, crossing his arms for extra dramatic effect.

"Get a grip Leroy! You're a pathetic excuse for an assassin if your scared of getting caught by the Teen Titans." Axel hissed angrily in his companion's ear.

Leroy ignored his friend, stomping his feet hard on the ground.

"Me? Get a grip? Are you insane? The Teen Titans are more powerful than me and you put together! That's why Boss is sending some of his clones out to distract them and get them off our trail!" Leroy yelled but stopped when people started to look at them both.

Axel sighed, Leroy did have a point. Although, he wouldn't let anyone know that he agreed.

"Leroy sir and…A-axel, I uhm." Came a stuttering voice from behind them.

Leroy grinned as he turned to look at the stuttering assistant, Marie. Marie had a thing for Axel, Leroy could tell that by just looking at her, and Leroy was loving it dearly.

Axel also turned around, a faint blush on his face.

"What is it Marie?" He asked coldly, hoping to keep the happiness out of his voice.

"Mr. Anderson wants to talk to you both." She replied, almost as cold as him which startled Leroy hugely.

They both looked at each other, exhaled and then carried their sleepy forms up the never ending stairs.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Raven peered eagerly out of the T-Car's windows as she watched the trees fly past her. Normally she would have flew to the crime, but today she was feeling lazy. No thanks to Terra's game 'who can stay up the longest' which ended in a 4 way draw.

She also couldn't concentrate on her flying at the moment anyway, she had an itch in the back of her brain that Colad had something to do with this.

And she was worried out of her mind.

She knew she shouldn't be worrying about Colad, as she said so many times before when the team doubted him.

_"Colad's a big boy, he can look after himself."_

But right now.

She wasn't so sure herself.

He would have called her by now, she knew he would. Probably with a goofier grin than Beast Boy's and an annoying little voice that would say: "Don't worry Rae, I'm okay."

Raven looked down at her communicator and glared at it wrathfully.

_"Why aren't you ringing? You normally ring. But you aren't ringing."_ Raven thought as she removed her gaze from the communicator.

As if he was reading her mind, Cyborg spoke up, a small but understanding smile on his face.

"He hasn't called yet?" Cyborg asked the empath that was sitting next to him. Robin had gone on his R-Cycle and Bumble Bitch was flying to the crime scene. Which left Terra, Aqualad and Speedy in the T-Car with them both.

Raven shot him a side glance look, a faint frown appeared on her lips as she looked at one of her close friends.

"No." She finally said, her eyes flickering to the communicator on lap.

Cyborg looked at her before turning back to the road in front of him, his hand on the steering wheel.

"Why don't you phone him? He might answer." Cyborg asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Just a suggestion."

Raven picked up the communicator, flipping it open she tried connecting her communicator to Colad's.

Nevertheless, as she was about to get a connection, Starfire's face was up on her communicator.

Trying to hide her disappointment from her alien friend, she just lowered her eyebrows.

"What is it Starfire?" Raven asked, groaning mentally at herself as her tone came out in annoyance.

"We are nearly there, me and Beast Boy will -"

Raven felt the T-Car fly through the air at tremendous speed.

"Shit!" She heard Cyborg yell before pressing a button which she knew that was for emergencies only.

She felt herself being flung into the air as her seat catapulted out of the T-Car.

Getting her balance easily, Raven landed on the ground gracefully and quickly looked around at her surroundings to see who had made the T-Car fly straight into a shop keepers wall.

She was mildly disappointed when she saw nobody, but the disappointment vanished instantly as she was glad that all of her friends was out of the T-Car.

She was also happy to see Robin taking his R-Cycle helmet off his head, waving to her he got off his R-Cycle and rushed over.

"Everyone okay?" He called out to them all.

They all nodded at him, battered and bruised, but very much alive and kicking.

Robin smiled at them all, he was glad that they were all out here alive.

That didn't stop him for not stopping a kick that was flying at his head.

Throwing the attacker away from him, he dodged the three others that were coming at him.

Raven let the dark aura encase her hands, as she blocked kicks from seven other enemies that were also throwing sharp needles out all her vital points. Quickly making a water pipe spray at them all to distract them from her; she knew very well that if these were what she thought they were. They would never be distracted as easy.

So she was surprised when they started to malfunction at her very feet.

Cyborg paired up with Speedy shot arrows and blasts that caused the clones to rip apart from their very core.

Terra used her rock moving abilities to shift the rock from under the concrete to let water spurt up from the pipes.

Grinning, Aqualad used this as his advantage to surf upon the water so he could spiral a circle around them all to make his water collapse on the enemy clones of assassins.

A roar and a yell made Robin look up to see Beast Boy and Starfire join in as they plunged through the water to get what was left of the enemy clones.

Another roar and they all looked to see a lycanthrope with gleaming yellow eyes rip apart clones with his bare teeth and claws.

They all smiled at each other and laughed as the last enemy fell to the ground with a crack and a fizzle.

They also just shook their head at each other when Bumble Bee was minutes too late for the battle.

Raven hid a smile as she watched the lycanthrope pant.

_"I knew he'd be okay. Colad's too stubborn to let himself get - Colad!"_

She rushed over and just managed to catch him in her arms before the lycanthrope turned into Colad.

He's eyes were glazed and his cheeks were wet with sweat, his hair was messed up, his breath heavy and a massive wound full of poison on his right side.

**(A/N: I'd start listening to Stay With Me by DJ Ironik if I was you. Makes it more dramatic.)**

Raven's eyes widened at the familiar stench of poison. The poison that would react to her healing him.

She twisted his body so he could lie down on his back, his head on her lap as he watched her weakly.

"You know what's going to happen don't you?" He asked feebly, his breath stank with the poison, almost making her choke.

She nodded as her eyes started to well up. Never in her life had she felt so angry with him.

"Stupid bastard." She murmured, trying to hide her pain by insulting him lightly as she could.

"Sorry." He mumbled, coughing up blood as she lifted his head up to help him with the process.

"You're not forgiven." She laughed gently as he smirked at her. She knew it must be killing him to even smile at a time like this.

"Don't cry Raven." He began as he started to see the tears well up in her eyes. He knew that it must be killing her to try and hold them in. "Don't waste your tears on me."

"I'm not crying!" She yelled, knowing how pathetic she sounded right now. "Crying for you, would never be a waste."

"Ooh, corny." Colad shot a fake smile at her which she could see through easily.

"Corny, but sweet." She replied, with an equally fake smile.

"Like me, eh Raven?"

"Idiot."

"I'm sorry for dying." Colad said, looking down guiltily.

"You aren't going to die." Raven said, her voice commanding and hopeful in a way that Colad thought that HE was going to cry.

"You know that isn't true." Colad whispered.

"I can dream." She replied, putting her forehead against his. The tears still trying to pour themselves down her cheeks.

Colad grinned at her and was about to talk again when he felt the poison slowly reach down to his brain to go for his heart.

Gasping, he fought his damn well hardest to get back in focus.

"No!" He heard Raven shout, before feeling her cold hands against each side of his cheeks. "Stay with me." She held back a sob as she gently brushed her lips against his.

Meanwhile, everyone was looking at the two people in front of them. All feeling the heartbreak of two people. They tried their hardest not to cry.

Colad lazily looked at the violet eyes that was above him and smirked again.

"Please, Raven. Do one thing for me." He gasped again as the poison slowly crept further to his vital points. "Have a damn good life."

"I can't." Raven replied, a silent tear going down her face without her knowing.

"Typical." Was all he muttered. "I was going to flipping marry you and I go and die? What a fucking liberty eh?"

"Yeah…" Raven said, then gently giggled again. "You suck."

"Yeah, I know Raven."

"Don't leave me." Raven begged, knowing very well that her emotions were destroying most things around her.

"Going…" The poison hit him directly in every vital point possible. "Fast." He finished before his eyes closed forever.

And then the tears started to fall.

Slowly at first, but then paced up until she lowered her head so her lips met his. She murmured into his lips. The three words she could never say to him without blowing up everything around her.

"I love you."

Beast Boy looked up at the skies, his arm around Starfire's waist as she sobbed into his shirt while clinging onto him like her life depended on it.

The rain bounced off him onto the concrete as each Titan looked on.

"Even the angels are crying." He finally muttered before shedding a single tear himself.

**(Blubber .. Blubber, blubber, blubber. Good god. LOL Oh my god. I'm glad that's over. I seriously don't think I made Raven OOC. Raven can cry sometimes too y'know? It was her boyfriend! Jeez. Dx Anyway. Because you guys are looking. Why don't you review and make me happy? ;D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Right, right. :D Hello everyone. Now that I'm done with killing off my OC. -See's everyone give me the look of evil - I'm also donating this chapter to all the people who reviewed. Thank you! )**

**Chapter 4**

**Dear Angel**

Beast Boy looked out of his window and exhaled deeply. It was still raining. The angels were still crying.

He watched the rain run down his window, until it stopped at the window sill so he couldn't see anymore.

Beast Boy looked down at the person who was lying their head unconsciously on his lap - the person that he loved.

Her red hair was sprawled over his covers that was covering his lower region, he could hear her almost silent breathing beneath him and his eyes studied her breasts that were moving with every breath she took.

Smiling gently, he placed his forehead on hers lightly so not to wake her up, although he knew very well that Starfire was a very heavy sleeper and only a large alarm would wake her.

He brushed the hair over her cheeks away with his two thumbs and sighed peacefully, enjoying her presence even if she was asleep.

Then he remembered how Raven had put her forehead against her now dead boyfriend and had brushed his hair away from his face.

Feeling guilty, he pushed himself away from Starfire, his eyes glazed and welled up with tears again.

He had imagined if they had been in the exact same place Colad had been. Now Colad was a very clever and intelligent man, he could have handled more than sixty of those clones by himself.

He and Starfire together could have handled over one hundred.

But supposedly the people who had got Colad wasn't clones? But actually real people who was targeting him?

If Starfire had been there? Would he be the one trying not to cry as his beloved slowly died in his arms?

Beast Boy closed his eyes and turned away from those thoughts. He never wanted to see someone die in such a cruel way ever again.

Especially if that someone was so close to him that the person was literally one of his special someone's.

"Koriand'r…" Beast Boy whispered, stroking her face with his two thumbs softly. "It's Colad's funeral today. Robin wanted it as fast as possible. Were supposed to be wearing black but all you've got is purple and pink. Well, you do have one brown dress. So I guess you COULD go in that…Sorry, I'm rambling to a sleeping person. You just mean the world to me and I really don't want to imagine the pain going through Raven's brain. Because believe me Koriand'r, I would die if you died. That's a promise. Koriand'r, don't you ever dare die on me, okay? Dudette, you dare die on me and I'll never forgive you. In fact, If I ever get the chance Kori, I promise I'll marry you. Hey! We can have a double wedding with Aqualad and Terra. You know that would be fun? Sorry Kori, I'm babbling aren't I? Tell me If I'm babbling."

Beast Boy grinned again as no answer came from the older alien's lips.

Turning towards his window again, he was glad to see that the angels had stopped crying.

"Your babbling Garfield." Came a quiet voice below him.

Looking down, Beast Boy managed a smile as he's eyes connection with the sleepy emerald ones of Starfire.

"Sorry, did I wake you up Dudette?" He asked, trying his best to look sorry.

"Yes, but it does not matter. It is the day of sadness for friend Raven, yes?" Starfire asked, her emerald green eyes full of melancholy.

Beast Boy felt his shoulders slump. "Yeah Kori," he merely whispered as he stroked her forehead with his thumb. "Yeah, and we've got to support Raven in every way possible."

Starfire nodded, leaning her head against Beast Boy's bare chest as she snuggled into his warmth.

"Yes Garfield, we must. Will friend Raven get over friend Colad in the end?" Starfire asked, looking up at her boyfriend with pleading eyes.

Beast Boy looked down at her, the warmth of his body against hers made a shiver go down his spine as he looked into her bright orbs.

"Maybe. Maybe Starfire, Kori!" He corrected himself, trying his best to shoot a smile down at her.

Starfire showered him with happiness when she gave him a tired smile before kissing his neck, whilst giving him butterfly kissed at the same time.

"Beast Boy." She managed to murmur as she stopped her attack on his neck and rested her head on his chest once more.

"Do you think friend Colad is smiling down on us?" Starfire asked innocently, her hands clutching the covers.

"No, not yet Kori. He's just waiting." Beast Boy replied firmly, looking out the window once again.

"For what Garfield?"

"For Raven. He is waiting for her to get her life back on track without him, he's probably grinning at us and calling us love birds though."

Starfire tried not to giggle.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Raven was reading a book silently while the others got dressed for the funeral. She had silently decided that she wasn't going.

No way in hell was she going.

It's not that she didn't want to go - well actually it was - but, she didn't want to make a fool of herself.

She had tried to hide her tears from the others and failed.

She hated everyone at the moment.

At least they had given her some room when she had teleported straight to her room - away from everyone and everything.

So she wasn't happy at all when Beast Boy came in, Starfire not so far behind hanging onto his hand.

Beast Boy immediately stopped as he saw Raven reading her book, her eyes never moving, just staring blankly at the page as if she was hypnotized by it.

"Hey Raven!" He called, jumping up and down and waving at her. He was about to say 'what's up?' but he quickly rethought about it.

Raven glared at him and he swore on his and Starfire's life that she was going to try to attempt a smile at him.

"Hello." Came her usual monotone. "Beast Boy." She finished before looking back at her book.

Beast Boy tried his best not to sigh. He was also about to question why she wasn't getting dressed to go to Colad's funeral, except that he was stopped by an arm clinging onto his own.

Knowing it was Starfire and what her intentions were, he turned to the alien and gave her a small hug before turning to the kitchen fridge to make him and Starfire something for breakfast.

Realizing how selfish that would be if he didn't have the decency to at least ask Raven if she wanted anything, he looked over his shoulder to see that she was still on the same page.

"Hey, uhm. Raven! Want anything to eat?" He called from over his shoulder, sharing a very fake but reassuring looking smile.

Raven again glanced at him from her book, her eyes narrow as if she was trying to work him out.

"No." Was all she muttered before returning her gaze to the letter cradle.

Beast Boy mentally screamed.

Starfire, being her alien self floated over towards Raven, her friendliness with others starting to kick in as she threw herself on Raven - her arms around Raven's neck.

"Oh friend!" Was all Starfire could gasp as she tightened the grip on Raven's covered neck.

Normally, Raven would push Starfire off and continue reading, other than that she just didn't want to. In fact, she did what she would do when she was feeling as low as this - she ignored it.

And when Starfire let go of her, her eyes gleamed with an odd brightness that Raven knew was tears; she ignored it.

Tears.

Raven ignored them.

Beast Boy watched as Starfire sat on the high chair as she watched her gorftog cook silently, that was if he wasn't looking over his shoulder to check on her and Raven.

He was making tofu egg and tofu bacon for him and Starfire because he had purposely made her try some just to make him happy.

He hated when Raven was like this, she had been like it when she had lost Colad before and now he was actually gone forever? What would happen? Who would comfort her?

He loved Raven to death, she was one of his very close friends for crying out loud! And it killed him not know what to do.

Beast Boy watched Starfire silently, his thoughts replaying when they had gotten dressed formally, their little talk about not mentioning anything 'Colad' related and to try their very best to try and cheer up Raven secretly. It wasn't like anyone could cheer Raven up anyway, but hey nobody could exactly get him, Beast Boy down either!

Apart from Colad.

"Morning ya'll." Came a tired yawn from the entrance of the lounge.

Looking over, Beast Boy hid a friendly smile, waving his hand in front of his face and calling out the words, 'hey Cy big buddy!"

Starfire stared at Cyborg for a while before FORCING a tight smile towards her friend. "Good day of the morning Cyborg."

Silence left Raven's lips.

Sighing as he looked at the empath with pity, Cyborg placed a hand on Raven's shoulder before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey Rae." He merely whispered, before closing his eyes and walking over to sit by Starfire - his grey eyes slits as they stared at the counter.

He was also wearing formal over his cyborg self.

"Hello." Came the usual monotone voice. Which even for Beast Boy was a surprise, he had been surprised when she had answered him! Never mind Cyborg.

"Cyborg." Raven finished before looking at the teams genius. (A/N: Cyborg IS a genius at making things.)

Giving her a friendly smile and a little wave, Cyborg counted to four. Why was he counting? It was because he was counting the time until he got the guts to get off his butt and go talk to his friend - comfort her and try to get her to at least try to smile? Even if it was for a second or even a half second. Anything.

_1_

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, his eyebrow arched in question. Just tossing the look of more than concern, but still concern on Cyborg's face - Beast Boy turned back to his tofu.

_2_

"Hey, Cy. Want some tofu?" Beast Boy asked, noticing the tension in the atmosphere with a keen eye.

"Has it got meat in?" Cyborg asked, his chin in his palm.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times dude." Realizing that he was getting a bit loud, he shot the other part out in a hasty whisper. "It has not got meat in!"

_3_

"Then I don't want it." Cyborg replied, his thoughts obviously somewhere else where Beast Boy and Starfire was.

Starfire noticed the two arguing and tried her best not to frown at the childish behaviour of them both, by then realizing when she had been like that. Hiding her own thoughts again she turned to Cyborg, a thin line of worry etched on her face.

"Where is friend Robin? He is normally awake before us." Starfire asked her eyes moving all around the room.

_4_

"He's probably on the roof, Star. Y'know Robin, he likes to be alone and get on with things." Cyborg replied, his voice getting deeper but softer by the second.

"Oh, friend Robin does think a lot." Starfire replied, trying to keep the small talk small for Raven's sake.

_5_

Finally getting off his chair, Cyborg proceeded to sit by Raven on the couch, his eyes focusing on her from a sideways glance.

"Hey Rae, what are you wearing for…" Cyborg gulped. "The funeral."

Raven looked at him, her eyes as if they were made of steel.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"You look nice Sylvia." Smiled Drake from the corridor, his new body - thanks to Cyborg's hologram rings - were a perfect human. He's once dragon/lion form now under lock and key until he unlocked his true form again to the world.

The raven haired woman turned and looked at her boyfriend before giving him a tired, sad smile.

"Thanks Drake…" She merely mumbled.

"I know it hurts Sylvia." Drake responded, placing his arms around her and giving her a kiss on the side of her head.

Sylvia broke down sobbing, her eyes becoming blurry. "I told him I'd never let anyone hurt him, damn it! And now he goes and dies!"

She turned so she was facing Drake's chest before thrashing her fists against his chest. "Bastard, bastard, BASTARD!"

"Shush Sylvie, Colad wouldn't want any of his old team mates to cry. It was nice that Robin invited us."

"I miss him too."

Both turning to the corridor, they saw Leon curled up against a corner, his eyes red and puffy looking; he had obviously been crying his heart out.

Sylvia heaved a sigh before rushing over to the blonde boy and let him cry in her chest.

The angels were crying once more.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"Nothing." Raven finally replied before settling her gaze back on her book.

Beast Boy and Cyborg tried their hardest not to blush, whilst Starfire was slowly - and I mean SLOWLY - trying to figure out what exactly Raven meant by nothing.

"What do you mean by nothing? Rae?" Cyborg asked, curious at the answer he had been given.

"Nothing." Raven repeated. "I'm not going to the funeral."

Feeling the heat of a gaze on her. Looking over she almost growled at the way Beast Boy was staring at her.

Confusion, Shock.

Rage.

"Stop staring at me." Raven said bluntly, her eyes never leaving Beast Boy's angry tortured ones.

"No." Beast Boy whispered, almost inaudibly. Then a slam came as he pounded his fist onto the counter. "No!"

Starfire snapped out of her trance instantly.

"Garfield! Shush please! Friend Raven does not -"

"I don't give a damn!" Beast Boy yelled, his anger making his stomach twist in knots and different type of shapes making him feel sick. "Why the hell aren't you going to Colad's funeral?"

"BB, man! What are you doing?" Cyborg shouted, running towards his friend and holding the sixteen year olds by his arms.

Starfire on the other hand felt like her heart was breaking to pieces. She had NEVER seen her gorftog this angry. She was petrified. The way of his body movement, the anger in his eyes and the crushed feelings in his soul. It was hurting her immensely.

"It's none of your business." Raven said, her eyes having the hint of red in them.

"You don't go to your own boyfriend's funeral? What the hell? What in gods name are you thinking in that brain of yours?" Beast Boy proceeded to shout, trying his best to step forward. "He loved you!"

Starfire felt the tears that were welling up, she bit her tongue as if the pain would make the tears not fall.

"I said before Beast Boy. It's none of your business!" Raven snapped, obviously trying to keep her anger under control.

"It IS my business! Colad was my friend! And I loved him as a friend! That's why I'm going! Because I loved him! He was a brother to me! And if you aren't going, then guess what Raven? I obviously -"

He was cut off as he was thrown across the room and hit the kitchen fridge. Looking up from he noticed that Raven was standing directly above him. Her eyes doubled by two and with a fiery crimson glow to them.

"How do YOU know what I felt?" Raven clenched her fists again as her rage was starting to pour out of her.

Cyborg on the other hand was counting to five-thousand and twenty-two as he watched Raven pour her rage out at his fellow best friend and team mate.

Taking action, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. "Rae! Raven! Calm down girl!"

And what surprised Beast Boy the most. She did.

Raven turned around to look at Cyborg, her eyes emotionless and empty, but also in a fashion of embarrassment at herself.

What also surprised him was the phone call he received from the funeral director.

Sighing as he reached for it, Beast Boy flicked it open and watched as a loud voice emitted from it.

"I'm so sorry, I'm really so sorry. The body! It's been stolen!"

Raven quickly took it from the changeling before letting herself give him the briefest of an apology smile which changed into a frown as Beast Boy stared at the ground with one of his eyes while the other looked at her shyly.

That however, changed into a demanding, furious, unforgiving tone. "What do you mean stolen?" Raven spoke, empathizing the word stolen.

"P-please ma'mm. Somebody has stolen the body of the young man you -" The funeral director began to stutter his words as he tried his hardest not to break down in tears.

"We'll be right there." Robin replied for Raven, snatching the com off her stealthily.

Beast Boy was looking around the kitchen as he watched this, searching for his Starfire.

"Hey Cy. Where did Star go?"

Cyborg was about to answer when Robin cut across them both.

"We haven't got time for this Beast Boy, come on. Starfire we'll be okay by herself. We need to go to the funeral directors."

When nobody seemed to move, Robin just mentally punched himself in the face.

"Titans, go!"

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"Are you crazy? First you tell us to try and kidnap Starfire from the Teen Titans! Then you tell us to make sure she doesn't escape and threaten her so she won't leave your side forever and crap! Now you're telling us that we've got to take all of the parts of the body you made us steal, apart? Are you loco?!" Leroy yelled banging his fist on the examining table where Colad lay, naked and cold to the world around him.

"I'm very much of a lunatic, Leroy." Mr Anderson laughed. "I get what I want, whenever I want. Now do it. In front of me. Destroy the body."

Axel watched them both, his eyebrows raised and his stomach twisting in all kinds of knots. Why did he do this job?

Leroy muttered quietly under his breath before proceeding to take the correct utensils to 'clean' up the mess.

Then a sobbing reached their ears as all three of them looked outside.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Starfire wiped the tears away from her eyes, not knowing why she had ran from the Tower.

She had been so scared. Terrified. Why did her friend and lover need to argue? They were both friends, right?

Why had she run? She, Koriand'r of Tamaran did not run away from things like this! She was a princess, not a coward.

Starfire sighed. Blackfire was so much better than her at these kind of things - it would probably be better if Blackfire went out with Beast Boy.

Starfire clenched her fists angrily at the thought before sniffing again.

"This in the words of Garfield, is suckish?" Starfire asked nobody in particular as she looked up at the grey sky.

She had just wanted to be alone. To think. Beast Boy loved her, didn't he? Of course he did, she was being silly to think not.

Sillyness was thrown out her mind as two hands clasped her around the mouth and pulled her inside.

**(A/N: Reviews make me happy. You can't deny me my happiness can you? -Stupid wink- LOL. )**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Well… -Excited squeal- Last chapter before time skip. : Very much angst in this chapter. But all in the good course of love! …**

**Kinda. Anyways…)**

**Chapter 5**

**Only One**

Beast Boy only listened to the conversation the funeral director was giving with only one ear open. He's mind couldn't help but wander on where Starfire was, she was alone…Alone. Like Colad.

Colad. The dead Colad.

Instantly being brought back into the conversation by a gentle nudge from Cyborg, Beast Boy snapped himself out of it.

"We don't know what happened! First he was there, and now he isn't. We swear we did not even leave the room. I turned my back for half a second before turning back around to discover the body gone!" Came the panicky voice of the funeral director, his grey eyebrows matching his even greyer eyes.

Robin placed a hand on the old man's shoulder comfortingly, he looked at the coffin from behind his mask and sighed.

"Well, you don't think he's still alive do you?" Cyborg asked, his eyes also wavering at the coffin.

"Don't be an idiot dude. What's dead stays dead." Beast Boy responded to the equally worrying question and the worry of Starfire being dead in a street corner. Lying there, blood oozing out of her neck and lips - everywhere. Covering the whole street with the Tamaranean's blood, every sidewalk, every sewer and everything that was in sight of it. Her head tilted to the side, still smiling as her life slowly ebbed away. Her arms outstretched, calling for him. Begging him to come into her arms.

"_Beast Boy…"_

He was lost at her voice. The soft lyrical voice that was calling him into her arms, pleading him to kiss her lips, giving her the last breath of his inside her. Rattling her bones softly.

He wanted to go to her. But he couldn't. Something was holding him back. Looking back to see who would dare do such a thing, he was scared out of his wits as Raven's steely violet eyes looked back at him.

The fantasy broke as he found himself back into the funeral director's shop.

Shaking his head and cursing himself at the morbid thoughts inside his head - probably no thanks to Raven - he managed to stammer a short, "what?"

Raven looked at him, her mouth not moving an inch from their current frowning position. She was obviously not pleased with him for some reason. He just knew it. The way she looked at him, the way her figure was so tightly close to his and the way she was going to squash him with her arms.

Pulling the green changeling into a hug, Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck. This wasn't a desperate hug, or a romantic one. Definitely not romantic, Raven was not a person who got over the love of their life in two whole days. It was based basically on friendship and understanding.

Beast Boy on the other hand, was trying his hardest not to choke on his own tongue as the empath tightened her grip on his neck. At first, he thought she was coming onto him and was quickly trying to struggle out of her grip before realizing that Raven loved Colad very much, in addition to that would never dare to try and come onto him like that.

His thoughts were confirmed when she breathed the words in his ear that he was hoping to hear off anyone all day.

"_Go find her. You won't be any good here if you aren't focused on finding…Colad's body. Go find Starfire, then report back to the tower. We'll probably be scanning the city there."_

Then she muttered the last sentence that made him chuckle outwardly.

"_Don't think I like you by the way."_

Feeling the arms around his neck drop, Beast Boy nodded before flashing a grin at the empath and running out of the shop. Trying his hardest not to laugh out loud at the dark magus sudden change of heart.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Starfire tried her best not to scream as she struggled against the shackles that were bounding her to the wooden pine floor. Her hands were so far away from each other that she couldn't fire any star bolts to hit the other one with. Her vision was blocked by a reflective titanium steel that fitted her like razor vision glasses. (A/N: Think of Cyclops from X-Men.) Her super human strength had been drained away by the fight she put up to stop these two men in long cloaks from dragging her into a house of some sort.

"Please you nasty man! Let me go!" Starfire struggled against her shackles as she tried her hardest to pull them out of the wall.

"It's men sweetheart." Came a cold but lust-filled voice that made a shiver go down Starfire's spine.

"Please, I am not your sweet of the heart!" Starfire cried out as two hands rested on her arm.

The hands travelled up her arm and only stopped when they came to her soft lips as the owner of the hands pressed his two fingers against her lips.

"Shush my Starfire. Or shall I call you Koriand'r?"

Starfire jumped as his harsh breath hit her ear, wishing she could blast the steel out of her face, but knowing very well she'd be unsuccessful because of the reflectivity.

"You shall not call me Koriand'r! Only Garfield shall call me that! And you are by far are not Garfield! Now please, let me go! Or I will be forced to call my -" Her yelling was cut short as the fingers to her lips were pressed harder against her.

"Your little friends won't be any use to you. I've destroyed your communicator so they won't be able to track you and have gotten rid of anything that would alert anyone of you being here. Including your neck collar." He added as he let his hand brush against the bare skin near her neck.

Starfire felt her herself repulse against the touch and she found it hard to keep herself from vomiting against the touch of this vile human.

"Leroy, Axel, remove the body. Put it into a storage. Freeze it. Do anything, but don't let it decompose." The voice commanded as angry footsteps left the room at his command.

"I saw you from afar two days ago my pretty little star." He caressed her cheek and smirked at the reaction of almost having his finger bit off by the alien. "And I haven't thought of anything apart from you. Please my little fire of the stars." He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "Be mine."

Starfire felt the tears welling up in her eyes, she had only come to fly around the city to think and instead she was being held hostage by none other than a normal citizen.

Now he was asking her to be his. No! She would not let that happen. She loved Beast Boy, and had risked her life for him to love her too.

"Never, please! We can talk this out! I belong to Garfield, not a normal civilian. But I assure you, if you let me go we can become friends, yes?" Starfire pleaded, the tears falling silently down her eyes.

"Who's Garfield?" Was the silent but deadly tone that escaped her torturer's lips.

"Why do you wish to know this question?" Starfire squeaked out, her eyes dilating at the thought that was progressing through her mind.

"It's that green brat. Isn't it?" The tone was getting more angrier and even Starfire knew when red meant red.

"It is none of your concern!" She managed to stammer, her heart racing 50 miles per second.

"Be mine! Or I'll kill Garfield. Tell the Titans that you're leaving. Be mine Starfire of Tamaran. Or I promise. As I have promised to all other people who have denied me what I want." He pressed something sharp against her throat. "I will kill your Garfield. Do you understand?"

Starfire only nodded, her eyes red and puffy from the tears that was racing down her face.

"_Garfield…Please forgive me. I am not one to give up so easily, but with you…It's so much easier to give up if somebody threatens the one that I love. And for that. I am sorry Garfield…_"

She closed her eyes as he undid the shackles and let her gaze fall upon him.

"_I love you Garfield…_"

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

The Titans was back from the funeral directors, scanning the city for anything that seemed suspicious. Beast Boy had promised he would look for anything that didn't seem right either as he looked for Starfire, his life and his love.

So when he came back empty handed, even the likes of Raven was surprised to see him.

However, Raven stood up straight away as he came in, her eyes that was full of hope a few minutes ago, vanished. She knew she was being stupid, wanting to see a dead body would make her even more depressed than she was already feeling.

As a result, when she walked silently down the corridors to her room she was flabbergasted to see the three boys looking at her. All three of them looking very solemn.

"We know very well Raven that you are going to be like this for a while." Robin started his expression undetectable. "So we are going to keep you a promise. We won't rest until we find the body of Colad. We'll be here for you Raven, especially Starfire. She cares a lot for you as well as Beast Boy. We all care for you." Robin turned away before looking over his shoulder and giving a small smile as he walked down the corridor.

"We'll always care for you." She heard briefly as Robin turned around the corner.

Looking up to see Beast Boy staring at her made her eyebrows twitch in annoyance, then she remembered that she had given Beast Boy a hug - she brushed her leotard down.

"Uhm. Thanks. Cyborg." She gave the mechanical man in front of her a slight twitch of her mouth before returning her gaze to Beast Boy.

"And, uh. You too. Uh, Beast. Boy." She wasn't nervous. She was just not new to even saying please or thank you to Beast Boy. Jeez, she even knew more about Silkie than Beast Boy. Well, no that was a lie, but.

Whatever.

A small flash of red caught Raven's eye as something hurried across the end corridor to Starfire's room.

"Your princess is here Beast Boy." Raven said blankly, her eyes half shut so she could focus clearly.

Instantly spinning around, Beast Boy dashed to Starfire's room, his eyes glittering with happiness.

Meanwhile, Raven locked eyes with Cyborg. Grey and Violet clashed as they stared at each other. Neither knowing what to say.

Cyborg sighed as he searched the answers in Raven's eyes.

"You're leaving?" He asked, his eyes widened little by little as she slowly confirmed it with a nod.

"You know the team will break up don't you?" Cyborg asked again, his surprised eyes turning into ones of disappointment as she again nodded. "Keep in touch. Please Rae."

Raven's violet eyes darkened and she pulled her cloak more tightly around her as if she was waiting for the coldness in her to go away.

"Don't do it for me. Okay?" He wasn't surprised when he saw her head shoot up and her eyes widen in shock. "Do it for all of us. For B, Star, Rob and me."

Raven tried her best not to let her lips twitch into a smile, the sadness slowly fading away at the oddly comforting words.

"I will. Don't worry." Was all Raven muttered as she walked down the end of the corridor. Never to be seen again until ten years later…

In the meantime, Beast Boy pushed his way through to Starfire's room, his face never looking happier until he saw what she was doing.

"Star? Kori? Why are you packing?" He asked gently as he walked slowly towards her bed where she was packing things in her suitcase.

"I am leaving." She replied simply, a small but delicate smile on her face as she continued to pack.

Beast Boy began unpacking Starfire's belongings as she packed them, the pile getting higher and higher the faster Starfire went.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked forcefully, trying his hardest to not let his deepest fears come true.

Noticing what Beast Boy was now doing, Starfire simple lifted the pile up and placed it in her suitcase before pulling the lid over it and zipping it up hastily.

"It is for your own good friend Beast Boy." She plainly said, picking her suitcase up by the handle and lugging it over her back.

"Friend? Starfire!" He called as she floated out of her door to descend the stairs up the roof.

Once they were both on the roof, she turned and placed her hands on his shoulders, smiling weakly to herself.

"Please friend, do not follow me. You will only make it harder for me to leave your side."

Beast Boy had no idea why that was such a bad thing.

"Kori? What's wrong Kori? Dudette? Is it because I don't appreciate you? Is that it? Or is it because I don't cook for you? Or say I love you a lot? Kori? Dudette?" Beast Boy's desperate cry rang through Starfire's ears making her heart feel like it was being shredded into a million of tiny little pieces.

"No." She whimpered, her smile failing a little to stay upwards. "It is not that. I just wish you not to follow Beast Boy…"

Before she could stop herself, Starfire lunged herself at the changeling, her arms wrapping firmly around his neck and her lips connecting with his. The kiss was desperate even in Beast Boy's eyes, he knew something was up. And he wanted to know what it was.

Not saying that he didn't ENJOY her tongue tasting his.

She pulled away quickly, before firing a star bolt reluctantly at him, sending him flying away from her as she soared up into the sky -praying that the dark clouds would protect her from Beast Boy's eyes.

Finally being able to stand up, Beast Boy quickly jumped up, running as fast as he could as he called out her name.

"Starfire! Star! Koriand'r!"

Taking flight as he transformed into a green eagle, Beast Boy soared across the sky, scanning for anything that would signal he was close to catching up with her.

_10 hours later_

Beast Boy was crying, he couldn't help it anymore. Starfire was gone! He couldn't find her and he had just received a message saying the Titan's were no more from Robin!

"Dude. Who's going to buy me tofu now?"

He dryly chuckled at himself.

Then the realization hit him.

Hard.

"Why? Why now? Why did she leave me?" And for the first time since Terra's betrayal, tears started to slowly fall down Beast Boy's cheeks.

"I thought I felt worse with Terra. Oh god, this hurts so much that I'm actually crying more." He placed his face in his hands. "I suck big time."

And with that final sentence.

Beast Boy got up to start his new life.

**(Time Skip Time! Dun dun. Anyway, do you think I should hit up my rating higher? Oo I'm not sure you see. If you think so just tell me and I will :)**


	6. 10 Years Later

**(A/N: I haven't had time to do any of my chapters. So I thought I'd try and make this chapter up for it. Please forgive me. I just moved to a new school and I'm seriously only just getting used to it.)**

**10 Years Later**

"Garfield, Victor, Dick, go home. _Now_." Ordered Mike, sighing to himself as he watched the three look up at him before returning to their work.

"Garfield get going, we've already looked everywhere. Kori Anders doesn't exist anywhere. And the people who've seen her didn't tell us anything about where she lives."

"Dick and Vic, go home as well. You aren't going to find the body you're looking for because nobody has any proof where it went."

Garfield Logan looked up, his overgrown, yet still spiky emerald hair drooping over his right eye as he just stared up at his boss. His shoulders sagged as well as the muscles underneath his neat white shirt with a green tie. However, he may look handsome on the outside. Garfield Logan was an old, gray man on the inside. He's heart black with shame at being left by his Tamaranian princess, his brain ragged and worn because of the many times he thought of her every night and how it killed him not to know where she was.

How was she? Did she think of him? Did she worry herself sick just like himself about how he was? Or was she busy? Busy. Busy with somebody else.

That was not him.

Garfield was disturbed from his thoughts by his boss's heavy voice bellowing at him.

"Garfield! Go home! I don't want you near my office at all! Knowing that you, Dick and Victor have got a class to teach. Now go home! Get changed and get your asses back to school! It's nearly 9am already."

"Alright, alright old man. Ya'll, guys. We're out of here." Victor yawned, getting up out his chair and putting on his grey blazer jacket.

"Right, Come on Gar." Dick said, also putting on his suit jacket whilst smoothing his spiked hair. Noticing that Garfield wasn't responding, Dick shook him slightly on the shoulder. "Gar? Gar? Come on. We've only got an hour to get ready to get to school. We're teaching the class before they go to dinner. Gar?"

Garfield jolted in his chair, before looking up at a smiling Dick Grayson, finally remembering what he had to do, Garfield got up from his chair - which was knocked over because of his unsteady body - sooner than his body had left the chair, Garfield stumbled towards the door, his head still in the dark clouds.

"Sorry, sir. We'll get going." He managed to stammer as he flung the door open and rushed out quickly.

His mind was swirling with thoughts that he couldn't hold onto, he was desperately trying to grip out to grab his thoughts in a swirling wind of emotions, but every time he tried; she'd appear and everything would be broken.

Garfield Logan.

He'd never thought he'd use that name ever again.

Oh well, things have to change.

Maybe losing Starfire was one of them.

When he managed to fumble his keys into his lock and turn it, he wasn't the least surprised to see the back door opening with Victor Stone and Dick Grayson stepping inside.

Sighing as he sat down in his seat, Garfield Logan remembered when he was a happy go lucky teenager. Always laughing and playing pranks on everyone around him. Including his beloved. Oh, and Raven.

He grinned. God, when did Raven make him grin? Typical Raven. And Terra? He grinned at that too. Both such wonderful people. Both so far away from him and the rest of the others.

"Guys, where do you want me to drop you two off?" Garfield called from behind his shoulder, his grin turning into a very faint smile.

"Well, because I get two work days off that I can either do today or tomorrow. I'm going to pick today. So, Raven's ya'll." Victor replied, also having a faint smile on his face.

"Dude! You're living with Raven?" Garfield replied, starting up the engine. However without hitting himself on the car roof as he accidentally stood up in shock.

"No man! I'm just reporting how we're doing! You know. Finding Colad's body and that. Finding Star-" Victor was stopped by Dick nudging him on the side of his head where his flesh showed.

Realizing his mistake, Victor punched himself in his mechanical leg.

Garfield mentally sighed, trying his hardest not to scream at them both for making such a big deal out of it. Sure, he was sensitive about the subject and hardly wished to talk about it, but that didn't mean they couldn't even say her name.

But that thought triggered something that, he, Garfield Logan had forgotten stupidly.

Where the hell did Raven live?

"Uh, Cy?" He asked, his voice unsure and unsteady as he kept his eye on the road as he drove off at full speed.

Cyborg felt his head bang against the soft cushion as Garfield drove past each and every car speedily, not noticing red lights or parts where little worksites were.

"Um, BB? Can't you go just a little slower?" Victor asked, as he jolted forward only to be stopped by Robin's hand pushing him back, "and what is it man?"

Garfield smirked at his old friend. Him? Cyborg? Victor Stone? Wanted him? Beast Boy? Garfield Logan? To slow down? Well, he thought he'd never see that day when Victor Stone asked him to do THAT.

"No and I don't know where Raven lives. And me and Dick have got to go to the school to get our classes ready. Sorry Vic, I'll make it up for you dude." He called over his shoulder, as he pressed his foot hard on the breaks.

Grumbling, Victor pressed open the latch of his door and stepped out, his eyebrows furrowed at the changeling in front of him, although Beast Boy did have a point. They were busy today and it would be selfish of him to get their jobs packed and thrown, whilst just taking him on a lousy trip to see his number one favourite empath Raven.

Walking towards Gar's window, Victor peered inside before mouthing the words: 'You owe me big time buddy.'

Garfield understood perfectly.

Laughing, he started the engine again as he zoomed off towards the school where he and Robin taught.

The silence that followed even put Gar on edge as he waited for Robin to start a conversation with him.

When that didn't happen, Garfield took it into his own hands to change that once and for all.

"So, how are you and Argent? Or should I say Toni?" He chuckled as he tapped his hands on the steering wheel.

Dick Grayson looked up from his lap at the green haired man in front of him, his fang earring dangling from behind his left, green ear.

Grinning shyly, Dick rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed at his friend's statement.

"She likes being called Argent really. And uh, well. We're good and everything, seeming as we've been going out for three years. How about you? How's the flat coming a long?"

Gar just shrugged, his smile turning into a frown as he remembered his flat. Dirty, messy, smells of all sorts of crap and so empty.

So lonely.

Gar felt his fists clench at the steering wheel, the leather almost tearing away as his emotions almost started to spurt out.

"_Kori…Starfire…"_ Garfield thought, tears welling up slowly in his eyes as the memories of her descended into his heart. _"Damn you Starfire! Where the hell are you? I've waited ten whole freaking years for you! And if you hadn't of walked out on me, we'd be together Starfire. Koriand'r…"_

In spite of his memories flooding every emotion in his body, Garfield found himself being shaken out of his trance by Dick's voice.

"Gar, Gar, we're here."

Garfield looked out of his window, surprised to see that they were, indeed in the school playground.

Getting out as quickly as he could, Garfield bid a farewell to Dick before rushing off to his class.

When near the corridors, he couldn't help but bump into a student of his. Joshiak Anderson.

He was an alright looking boy, tanned skin, blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. Joshiak looked like the kind of boy that most people would call 'dream boy' of the century. The one that all girls were after.

Although that may be true, Garfield knew something more about Joshiak than anyone else in the world.

Joshiak could control the elements.

And in Garfield's opinion.

That was seriously, pretty kick ass compared to what some super heroes can do.

But what really pissed him off was that, Joshiak wasn't wearing his uniform.

"Josh Anderson. Get yourself here right now!" He called to the boy down the corridor.

When he turned, Josh decided that he couldn't give a flying fuck what the teacher would say to him, he'd of killed him by now if it wasn't that he used to be a Teen Titan.

"What sir?" Josh asked, trying to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

"Why aren't you in your school uniform? What makes you so different to everyone else?" Garfield asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the attitude this kid was giving him.

"My mom said I could." Josh shrugged, using the running water from the taps to create a water ball to twirl around his fist.

"Oh really eh? Well, Parent's Evening is next Friday isn't it?"

Josh nodded.

"I'll talk to her there, now get into class." Gar commanded, as he opened the class door open for them both to step through.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"Memories…" Raven whispered, fingering the pages lightly as she exhaled deeply - happiness or sadness? She was not that sure herself if she was honest.

Shutting the book with a snap, Raven got up from her bed to answer the door which had been ringing for a whole minute. She hadn't been concentrating on the door anyway, it wasn't her fault that the book reminded her of them so much.

So really, she wasn't at all surprised to see Victor Stone standing at her door, empty handed as usual.

"I don't know why you bother to come." She muttered as she let him come through. Her still short violet hair blowing in the wind that had been brought in by Victor's welcome.

Closing the door, she followed him into her lounge where he was sitting comfortably.

"Hn. You look right at home. Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Raven questioned, sitting herself the opposite of Victor.

"You don't seem pleased to see me." Victor sighed, pressing his chin on his hand.

Raven smirked, before picking up her tea and sipping it quietly. Placing it back down, she studied Victor's eyes carefully.

"No, It's nice seeing you. I was just wondering today though. Whilst I was flicking through my picture books of all of us together. I wandered if we should do one of those…Get together?"

Victor grinned.

"_Good old Rae._" He thought as he scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I'll get onto Rich about it. He'll probably organize it. You got Star's number though?"

Raven nodded, her eyes glistening. "I couldn't tell Beast Boy. I'm sorry, I can't tell him. She made me promise not to. She didn't even tell me why." Raven added just as he was about to protest.

He grunted. "BB's going to break down If he see's her. I just know he will. Damn Rae, it's been ten years!" He slammed his fist into his open palm. "Didn't you think he had the right to know?"

"She told me not to tell him! She's my best friend Vic! What the hell do you think?" She twitched her eyebrows in annoyance at her mechanical friend in front of her. "Would you do the same for Rich? Or Gar? How about me? Star?"

"Yeah, yeah! I get the point Rae!" He placed his head in his hands and exhaled deeply. "Fine, he won't know about it."

"Good, now can you go please?" Raven begged, her eyes slipping towards her bedroom where her book lay.

And without a word, Victor Stone left the building.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

He sniffed the air, oh yum. She was making a cake. And not the alien cakes either. Proper cakes. Chocolate cakes.

Dipping his finger in the mixture, he felt his hand being slapped away by a delicate orange hand.

Laughing, he placed his hands around her waist, ignoring the squirming that she was making to get out.

"How are you doing my fire star?" He whispered in her ear, hoping to hear a giggle.

Nothing.

"I am…Fine thank you." She replied softly.

He felt something vibrate against his pocket, picking the something out, he found that it was his mobile phone.

Placing it to his ear, he was surprised to hear Axel on the other end.

"You aren't going to believe this boss…But Colad's body is gone…"

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"Well this sucks. Revan, can't we go and kick his ass?" His apprentice asked, cocking his head to one side.

Revan looked at his apprentice, a small smile coming to his lips.

"No, not yet. Garfield has to do it." Placing a hand in the air, Reven made another sword fly high into the air before placing it before his apprentice. "But for now." Revan's red pale eyes gleamed in the sunlight. "We'll have to train against a certain kid that the target's used. He may look human but he isn't. Come my apprentice. They might discover that they're missing something soon."

"Right. Can't you talk like normal people?" His apprentice asked, scratching his head lightly.

"Please. Shut up." Reven replied in a similar monotone to Raven's.

**(A/N: Let me get some stuff cleared up. Reven isn't owned by me but my tails blackheart. But I very much do own the story line so -bleh!- Anyway, sorry for the extra boring chapter. But I just needed some stuff cleared up. D)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Oh man, my stomach. Dx It hurts so badly that I'm stupid enough to try and write this next chapter for you. Seriously, I deserve reviews after the pain I've been through xx Well, here I go. Oh and to Mimi, my special friend. I've got a surprise for you in the story. XD)**

**Chapter 7**

**Memories**

"Sir, can we talk about the Teen Titans today?" Called a student, his black hair stuck up with a clip.

Garfield felt his hand twitch over to the ruler next to his left hand, he knew if he let his temper get over him, then he'd most likely throw the damn ruler through the pupil's head and be off.

"No." He muttered, placing his palm firmly on the ruler so that he couldn't exactly reach it with his fingers.

"Sir! You said if we were good yesterday, then we could talk about anything we want!" The student protested, his face fallen at his teacher's answer. "And we all want to talk about the Teen Titans!"

Garfield almost cried out in desperation, before letting his shoulders slink down even further.

"Would you shut up? Idiot!" Two girls cried out, both of them looking at the protesting student.

He felt his lips twitch into a smirk.

"Ah, them two. Such good little students."

It was true. Very true, they mostly helped him out whenever he didn't want to talk about the Teen Titans.

The double M's continued to rant at the student until he silenced them with a tap of his knuckles.

"Mimi, Mia, shush please." He returned his steely gaze towards the student that was gaping at him. "If this man wants to talk about the Titans. We will."

And with that, he pushed himself onto his desk, his legs crossed.

Far at the back, Mimi twitched her eyebrows in annoyance, her fingers tapping on her desk.

"Great, we stuck up for our teacher for nothing?" She thought, pouting fully.

As if Mia could sense her friend's thought, she mentally slapped herself and growled at her teacher.

"Jerk! This is the last time I'm sticking up for Mr Logan!"

(A/N: Yes! I went there. XD)

Garfield forced his smile to stay there as he waited for the questions to be piled up on him.

He honestly didn't have to wait long.

"How many enemies did you beat up?"

"Did you kill any of them?"

"Was it cool?"

"What was your relationships with the Titans?"

"Did you like that hot chick called Terra?"

"Yeah! Did you?"

"I made a FC with you and Control Freak!" Another kid yelled. "Wanna join?"

"What?"

"Ew! No way! I've got a better one with Mumbo Jumbo!"

"Eh? No way…"

"Sir, why did the Titans split up?"

"Sir!"

Throwing his hands up in the air, Garfield playfully put his hands over his ears and tried his hardest not to scream with frustration.

"One at a time!" He managed to shout over the yelling of questions.

They fell silent at once, their beady eyes peering at him with confusion and surprise at his outburst.

"You." He pointed at a the student that had been bugging him all lesson.

"Uh. Why did the Titan's fall apart?"

He sighed, how many times had they asked that question and the answer had always been:

"Jordan, we broke up because of personal reasons."

"Like what? Robin caught you with Starfire?" Came a dark chuckle to his far right.

Looking over, he's eyes caught the blues ones of Joshiak Anderson.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had walked over to Joshiak Anderson's desk, pulled him up by the shirt and had moved his face so close to Josh's that he never knew what was happening around him.

"What did you say Josh?" He whispered dangerously in the boy's ear, he's heart racing a mile a minute.

A smirk came to the young boy's lips as he watched the furious man in front of him breathe down his ear.

"Ooh, that got you somewhere didn't it Mr Logan?" He replied, his smirk forming into a light sneer.

Garfield on the other hand, was confused. What was he doing? He was a man handling a student? In a wrong way by beating his student up? This was wrong!

"Shut up." He murmured, his eyes closed, trying his hardest to get back into focus with the world around him.

"Stupid slut. Eh? Mr Logan." The sneer however, changed into a slight frown as he felt his teacher shake, his head bowed down so he couldn't see his face. "Mr Logan?"

Joshiak felt the wind fall against his body as he flew through the air, only stopping when his head hit the wall.

Body slumped, Josh fell down near the double M's desk, his eyes only slightly open and even then, he couldn't see anything properly.

Had his teacher just hurled him towards the wall? Why the hell would a teacher do that?

His smirk returned however, as he remembered why.

Then left as two fists collided with his jaw, both at the same time crying out vicious insults.

"Idiot!"

"What she said!"

Just to sum it all up.

The Double Ms were satisfied as he fell to the floor, only managing to get up with the support of his wall as he ran out of the classroom.

Silence.

"Get out, all of you. Class has ended early. Go home. Now." Garfield muttered, his head still down and his voice still dark.

"Sir, it's only just reached 10am. We've got four more hours left…" A student began to stutter.

"Have you done your GCSE's yet?" He asked, his knees trembling.

"Yes sir…" They all answered softly.

"Then you can go home early." Turning his back on them all, he picked up his suitcase and marched towards the door. Before leaving, he turned his head towards his students.

They gasped at what they saw.

Fresh tears was silently running down his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy looking, his hair messed up and his breath ragged.

"Sir, we're sorry." A girl called Haley muttered, fiddling with her hands shyly.

He looked at her, seeing her cower back as his dark gaze settled on her - he felt disgusted with himself. He shouldn't have let something like that get to him! And he had!

Giving her a little grin, he winked at her; he prayed that she would try to smile back at him or blush at his wink.

She didn't do either. She just stared, her teeth chattering behind her lips.

"It's okay class. I just wouldn't expect you to see me tomorrow." He replied, his eyes widening as the Double M's burst out laughing.

"Because tomorrow is Saturday sir." They both replied, stifling their laughter with a finger.

He frowned lightly before smiling even lighter at them.

"Yes, so it is."

Finally, he pushed the door open and walked out.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"Hey slut." He called to the red haired woman that was waiting for him in the living room.

"You are home early…" She merely replied.

"It would seem so, eh slut. Where's Dad?" He asked, throwing his bag at her.

Barely catching it, Koriand'r felt her knees wobble as she placed it beside her, the bag almost breaking her arm at the weight.

"He is out, working." She again replied, a whisper.

He snorted, his hands turning into fists. So he was stuck with this bitch all day? Great.

"You can go out if you want to." Kori said, her hands fiddling with the pillow behind her back.

"I don't have any choice. I'd rather do suicide than stay with you on my own." He scratched his nose by his index finger, deliberately swearing at her. "You fucking slut." Joshiak grunted, throwing the rest of his stuff on the table in front of her.

Turning, he walked away from her towards the door.

When the door slammed, silent tears ran down her cheeks, her breathing getting quicker every time she heard his soft voice in her ear.

The memories that followed her everywhere.

Grabbing the pillow from behind her, she hugged it to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Garfield!" She yelled into her pillow, her tears wetting the soft fabric that tickled beneath her fingers.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Sighing as he pushed his door open, Garfield Logan had one heck of a day moping on a park bench.

Grunting as his door got lodged by a piece of paper that had been slipped through his door, he bent down to pick the parchment up - turning it over and unfolding it carefully, his confusion growing by the second.

He never knew these words would change his whole life.

Gar man,

Come to the Foxes Nightclub tomorrow night. All the old titans are meeting there…For a drink and everything.

Raven's sent a call to Starfire and Starfire promised that she was coming, but she's bringing someone with her.

Don't miss it Gar, you might never see her again. And by the way, look at the back for Starfire's email address. Raven says she's normally on MSN around 11 and 2.

Garfield Logan had never felt so happy in his entire life.

Whooping and punching the air, he ran over to his laptop, opening it up and jabbing on the button with his index finger, before tapping the sides impatiently.

It was only 12, she'd be on! Koriand'r would be online!

Quickly typing in his password as he waited for his messenger to pop up, he couldn't help but twitch in his seat - waiting - it seemed like an eternity.

And there his messenger popped up on his screen, he was screaming with happiness -inside his brain of course- he wondered what the neighbours would think. Hearing him screaming. He chuckled.

Adding her to his list in a flash, the online button popped up to one.

Clicking her email address, a box appeared.

Now that he was about to type, Garfield felt that he didn't know what to say…Okay, he had one thing but…

(A/N: This is going to be like a normal chat room so excuse the lameness.)

_BBFang: STARFIRE!!_

_AlienRed: Beast Boy?_

_BBFang: STARFIRE!!_

_AlienRed: Garfield? It is you? _

_BBFang: STARFIRE!!_

_AlienRed: …You have nothing to say do you? _

_BBFang: No…I'm just so happy to see you…Well, type you. No! Wrong, uh…Hi?_

_AlienRed: Tehe, you have not changed in the slightest friend._

_BBFang: Star…I'm sure you haven't changed either. You are probably still awesomely sexy, beautiful and flawless as you was ten years ago._

_AlienRed: Please, do not compliment me…I-I, just…Thank you._

_BBFang" Kori…No problem…_

_AlienRed: I have missed you friend…_

_BBFang: I've missed you more Dudette!_

_AlienRed: You have still not stopped calling people the dude ette? _

_BBFang: I only call you Dudette, Dudette!_

_AlienRed: That…is sweet of you Beast Boy._

_BBFang: Star? Please, I still…I still love you._

_AlienRed: You must understand Beast Boy…I…Please friend. I am coming to the Foxes nightclub tomorrow. Friend Victor had forgotten to put where to exactly meet. He said outside exactly friend._

_BBFang: Thanks Kori, but that's far from the point. I love you Starfire! Damn it! I almost killed someone today for insulting you! Koriand'r…Why did you leave?_

_AlienRed has logged off_

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Blood spurted from his arm as he fell to the ground, god damn it! Damn Revan! Damn him to hell!

Revan grinned as he sheathed his sword that hung from a chain that was stained in his skin, his clothes were ripped and his hair messier than usual. His apprentice was good. His eyes narrowed.

"Too good."

"You're too slow. I gave you those two long swords for a reason. To use them well and you are failing them! Get up!" Revan yelled, picking the boy up by his arms and placing him back down on the ground that was encased in so many shadows that you couldn't see anything from beneath them.

"Oh fuck off Revan! You know I can't concentrate. I want to go see her!" His apprentice yelled, throwing his two katana's at the slightly Vampire looking man in front of him.

Catching them without effort, Revan threw them at the ground below him, making the ground shudder in his wake.

"And I've told you why you can't. You made a deal to help me and Garfield. That was your promise. And you can not break it." Revan looked at his apprentice pout and smirked. "I know it hurts my friend. But, you've got to learn to deal with it. You are a guardian angel. Whilst I'm the guardian devil…Heh. Ironic that I've got to teach you how to use a damn sword."

His apprentice laughed, his black hair getting in his eyes.

"What the fuck ever." His apprentice slowly cracked his neck, getting it back into place easily. "They'll be wondering where I've gone you know." He added as he went to pick his two swords up.

"They won't ever find you until Garfield slaughters them all. Especially him." Revan replied, unsheathing his sword from his skin.

The apprentice chuckled, tying his hair up in a tight pony tail.

"Garfield won't kill them. He hasn't got it in him." He replied, leaping forward at his master.

Dodging the attack, Revan jumped over his apprentice, slashing at his legs which was blocked easily.

"I wouldn't be so sure after Garfield knows what he's done…"

**(A/N: The suspense! It's killing you isn't it?! I'm not even half way done. Dx And anyway. I've got a competition that I was going to start at the end of this sequel but whatever. I'll do it now. Anyways. Notice something about the titles? : Anything? Right, don't review telling me the answer if you know. Because that'll suck. l Anyways! XD Hi guys, if you're reading this. Please review. It makes me happy. And I've got a stomach ache.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_(_I'm on a roll! My ideas are bursting out of my head :O Squee! And just so you guys know. This story's main plot is BBStar but that doesn't mean I'll just be focusing on those two characters. / There will be fluff with them but I'm also focusing on other characters. Anyway…)**

**Chapter 8**

**Break Apart Her Heart**

"Oh god. I look terrible." Garfield commented as he looked at himself in the mirror. He'd been trying his hardest not to cry…

And in the end, he still looked like someone who's been dragged through ten thousand thorny bushes.

His hair was messy, his green skin looked greasy and his eyes made him look like he was a flipping panda.

He decided he really needed to sleep more after today, today of all days.

The day he'd see Koriand'r Of Tamaran, his beautiful princess, his life, dream and hope.

Garfield scratched his head thoughtfully, as he watched himself in the mirror and chuckled darkly to himself. When had he turned into such a hopeless, corny, lost romantic freak?

Right, ever since she left him in the pouring rain, his throat dry, tears blending in with the rain as they streamed down his face.

How could two days hurt him in both different ways?

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

He remembered that day too, watching Garfield Logan was one of the daily things he did. He wasn't stalking him, he was observing him. Because Garfield Logan's expressions were fascinating, as was his emotions, the way his body reacted to certain things that he didn't understand.

He watched Garfield Logan because he loved his friend.

"What are you doing?" Came the cold voice of Revan.

He ignored his master, he wasn't in the mood for Revan's shit about not trying to do anything.

"It doesn't matter. I already know what you are doing." Revan announced to no one, before sitting down next to his apprentice, cross legged.

"And what's that?" His apprentice snorted, obviously amused at his master's concern.

"You are remembering." Revan replied, putting a hand through his red streaked hair.

He saw his apprentice's shoulders slump as he mentioned the word remembering, as if he couldn't bare to think of the word.

"I remember…Shutting my eyes." His apprentice replied hesitantly, searching for the right words that was needed to explain what he meant.

"Yes?" Revan said calmly, his gaze never leaving his apprentice's cheek.

"Then…Nothing. Apart from waking up, with you in my face." His apprentice laughed suddenly, but a hollow one.

Revan sighed, trying his hardest not to let his disappointment show in the sigh, as he looked at his apprentice's bare chest. The scars were still there, and that wound…The wound on his side…It had got bigger, it was mainly his fault though. It was also his fault that this kid was with him now.

"I know you don't like me." Revan began, looking down on the apartment of Garfield Logan. "But I'm doing this for your own good."

A grunt came from his apprentice.

"You can't just go running back into thier lives." Revan continued, patting his apprentice lightly on the back.

"Why can't I?" His apprentice asked, his walls finally collapsing at the comforting touch.

"Because it'd hurt them. Especially her. And you'll get hurt." Revan explained slowly, his eyes softening as a tear ran down his apprentice's cheek.

"I don't care." His apprentice muttered softly. "It's not fair. I want my revenge now!"

Revan removed his hand from his apprentice's back, his eyes stitched on the wound again.

"You'll get it soon enough. That's if, as you said. Garfield doesn't kill him." Revan merely replied as he dug into his pocket for something.

"Hn. I want to be with her." His apprentice grunted again, placing his head in his hands as he watched Garfield Logan silently.

"It'd be wrong. And you know that." Revan answered, his gaze also on Garfield Logan.

"I know that! Don't you think I think about it every night? It drives me insane! Every night, staying awake. Because I know if I ever see her, I can't touch her. Because the smell of dead flesh! That's me! Dead flesh!" His apprentice yelled at him, his teeth bared angrily at him.

Revan just smiled, brushing the stray bits of hair out of his eyes.

"You do not smell of dead flesh. You just know that it would be wrong because you and her are at two different sides of the world. Or…Two different universes."

His apprentice looked away from him, he's eyes still looking through the window of Garfield Logan's.

"Tonight." He said, his gaze never wavering. "Tonight he shall know the truth."

Revan placed a hand on his temples and rubbed them softly.

"Whatever you say…"

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

So this was it, he Garfield Logan looked at himself in the mirror and grinned at himself.

"I actually look good." Scratching his chin, he peered even closer at the mirror, "in fact, I find myself quite sexy."

He was wearing a black tank top, with the words: 'You can't see me!' printed across in pink letters. He also wore what looked like tracksuit bottoms, but was in fact leather chaps that split at the bottom to show his ankles. Also accompanying his leather chaps was his dark Jordan shoes, with little tofu figures printed across the laces and soles. Whenever he walked, the tofu figures would light up - showing bright smiles on the tofu faces.

His green spiky hair, even spikier in different places, making him look like he had just come out of a hospital after being electrified. His one fang still dangling from his ear as he walked out of his apartment.

The street's of Jump City appeared as he walked towards The Foxes nightclub, it wasn't so far away. In fact, just right. He wouldn't get tired if he walked there - that was an added bonus as far as he was concerned. Him being hyper, meant him being funny, him being funny meant Starfire laughing, Starfire laughing meant he was happy.

Grinning happily at the thought, he made sure his feet walked faster. He was desperate to see her, to see how she had changed. He wanted to see her!

Yelping with happiness, Garfield ran down the streets, not caring who saw him as he tried his hardest not to scream with the cheerfulness that was deep inside of him.

Damn it! He had to get there faster! It seemed like everything was taking forever! He'd already waited for ten years to see her and he wouldn't miss an opportunity like this, ever!

So he was so glad to see that she was there when he came panting towards her.

That happiness slowly turned into jealousy as he looked up to see a blonde haired man wrapping his arms around her shoulders protectively, as if that anyone who came near her would steal her away from him.

Narrowing his eyes, he ignored the look he received from the blonde prat as he waved his hand at Koriand'r.

"Hey Kori! Long time no see!" He yelled, literally jumping at her and wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight hug.

He was pleased to see the man back off and cross his arms in annoyance at him, as he hugged Starfire tightly.

Koriand'r giggled slightly, then remembered what she was supposed to be doing and gently pried away from Garfield's strong grip around her waist.

"It is pleasant to see you too friend Garfield!" She beamed, a small blush coming on her cheeks as she tried her hardest not to look at his handsome face.

Garfield smirked at her, seeing that she had indeed gone red by just looking at his face and then looking back onto the ground again. He also smirked at the reaction he got from the blonde haired prat when he said those five words…

"You still look beautiful Kori!" He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"Hey! Who are you anyway?" The blonde prat stepped forward, in front of Starfire, covering the beautiful princess from his eyes.

She was indeed beautiful. Oh, she was more than beautiful. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Her tanned skin, or what he could see of it, brighter than ever, her eyes radiated with happiness as he bounced towards her, her eyes that used to be just an emerald green was now replaced with her bright eyes that she only used when she was mad. Showing no iris, just natural green.

Her hair shone brightly, a bright burgundy that made fires look dull - tangled up everywhere, making it look knotty, but really she looked as beautiful as the day he saw her. He noticed that her hair was kind of like an afro, but curly and straight at the same time.

What made him drool the most was the way she was dressed, it looked like she a swimming costume on at first, however realization slowly sunk in as he realized that it was in fact a costume indeed. Other than, not just an ordinary one. A purple dress that showed her back, exposing her purple bra. It also exposed her hips, the only real things covered was her breasts, bottom and her lower region, not including her thighs.

Realizing that he was being talked to by the blonde prat. He looked up, trying his hardest NOT to look at Koriand'r legs…

"I'm Garfield Logan. The sexiest guy alive. How about you?" He smirked as he saw the blonde prat twitch at his name.

"Well, Garfield Logan. Would you mind not hugging my girlfriend? People might think you was trying to take her away from me." The blonde prat replied, his eyebrow arched. "And as for my name. I'm Harry Anderson."

Gar just rolled his eyes at the name. He officially hated anyone called Anderson, so it wasn't really no surprise to him to know that the blonde prat had the same name as the other blonde prat he taught at school.

He tilted his head to one side, giving the blonde prat a fake smile before tilting his head back to it's normal position.

"Steal Koriand'r? Why, I never knew she felt for me that way." He simply shrugged before walking around Harry to lean against the club's wall beside Koriand'r.

"Where's Dick?" He asked the alien, a faint smile on his face as she looked at him, her tongue just peeping out of her lips.

"He said I should wait outside for you, seeming as you are here. We can go inside to our private area." Pushing herself off the wall, she uncertainly linked arms with Harry.

"Come." She beckoned, as Harry escorted her inside.

He followed them both, his eyes dark with hatred towards the blonde idiot that was holding onto Koriand'r tightly, as if he's life depended on it.

Although, he did lighten up when Koriand'r quickly turned her head from behind her shoulder.

Giving her a wink, he sped up, trying to get close to the pair so he could talk to her from behind.

However, she just gave him a sad little smile before returning her head next to Harry's as they walked into the private booth.

"Gar!" Came a cry as arms flew around his neck, dragging him to the floor as he fell on top of a blonde girl with blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

Looking up, he's eyes widened with happiness.

"Terra!" He called, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her tightly as he tried to get up whilst Terra was still hanging around his neck.

Meanwhile, Koriand'r looked at this scene with a bitter taste on her tongue. Why? She knew the exact reason why. Garfield Logan was single. And if Terra decided to leave Aqualad to be with Gar, then Koriand'r had a feeling that she would most likely rip Terra's head off. (A/N: Don't flame me BBTerra fans! I like BBTerra too XD)

She knew very well that Harry was watching her silently, she also knew that Garfield had been drooling at the sight of her. She also knew that she was getting very hot just looking at him.

_"Oh my klefzelch…Garfield…"_ She thought, her eyes looking at his most private places as he slowly got out of Terra's grip.

"Babe, I'm just going to go have a dance. I'll see you later okay?" Harry whispered into her ear.

Giving him a curt nod, she was glad to be out of his grip. Once she saw that he was gone from the booth, she sat down next to the rest of the Titans. She also saw that even the likes of Jericho was here, along with Argent and Hotspot.

"So guys! How's everyone been?" Gar yelled, his hands behind his head, beaming as Koriand'r took a seat next to him.

"Gar, could you ever be louder? The music's already killing my head." Commented Raven, her violet eyes also casting glances at everyone in the booth.

He chuckled, scratching his head warily.

"Sorry Raven, forgot that you don't like noise."

"Back onto the subject friends, how have you all been?" Starfire interjected, showing off her radiant smile.

"We've been alright Star, although we haven't seen you forever Kori. Where have you been lately?" Dick asked, his head swimming with questions.

For a brief second, Garfield could have swore that Kori's smile had wavered, except before he could try to figure out what was upsetting her, the smile had been put back in it's position.

For what seemed forever, they all talked about feelings, pasts, love lives and how they were getting on without trying to stop the world from ending. (In which Raven found it hard to contain her laughter. She showed this by throwing random stuff at Garfield, the one who had brought this ridiculous joke up.)

However, by the end of it. Garfield was left alone with Koriand'r as they others went to go get a drink - Raven making sure that Victor had purposely locked the booth until they came back.

The silence that followed made even him stand on edge as he watched Koriand'r look at him quietly.

"Uh, so…You didn't answer my question on MSN." He found himself saying, his hand squeezing Kori's to make sure she wouldn't leave.

Koriand'r looked away, her cheeks already red from how she kept looking at Garfield, she remembered what he had said for her to call him.

_"My sexy lord and master."_

"Please Garfield, you are making this hard for me." She tried her hardest not to break down sweating, the gaze he gave her. It was unsettling, he was making her so hot…

"Koriand'r, please. Call me your gorftog. Your little gorftog. Remember that Koriand'r?" He pleaded, his hand squeezing hers tighter.

Koriand'r squeezed her eyes shut, her hand gripping his so tightly it was as if she was about to give birth.

"Gorftog…Do not do this." She begged, her body radiating heat so immense that she felt like she was going to burst.

Before he could stop himself, he placed his lips to her neck, suckling her skin softly, so softly, that she gasped and whined in pleasure as his tongue hit her skin.

Then, realizing who the hell she was, Kori pulled away, tears welled up in her eyes as she moved her neck away.

"I'm sorry Kori! I didn't know what came over me." Garfield desperately called out, his eyes searching for the forgiveness in hers.

"It's fine Garfield…I-" She was about to finish her sentence, until Harry came in, along with Cyborg and the others.

A devious look was spread on Harry's face, taking Koriand'r by the hand, he dragged her in the middle of the booth room.

And before anyone knew what was happening, Harry was talking.

"Starfire Of Tamaran, will you be my wife?"

Garfield felt like he'd ran into a brick wall. Wife? Starfire? Tamaran? WHAT?

Koriand'r looked across the room, nervously gulping as she saw everyone's stares - most of them were shaking their heads, but the few others - Argent and Hotspot - was clapping excitedly.

Then her gaze fell on him.

Koriand'r closed her eyes, turning back to Harry, a sad but very much fake smile pasted on her face.

"Yes, I do."

Garfield rushed out of the room, not bothering to hide that he was pissed off at everyone.

He felt like his heart was breaking, the kiss he'd just given her. Didn't it mean anything? The way she had been looking at him, like she wanted to pounce on him and fuck his brains out.

Whoa, okay, that was a little over the top.

Anyway, he felt like he'd kill anyone who tried to stop him, as he climbed on the clubs roof, silently sobbing as the loud music filled his ears.

Meanwhile, Starfire was being congratulated by everyone in the room. Although her smile was on her face, and her eyes full of fake happiness.

She was thinking of someone else entirely…

_"Garfield…"_

Back on the roof, Garfield was shouting.

"FUCK YOU WORLD. Why the hell do you hate me? Is it something I did? Is it because of Colad? Because Colad died? If it is? THEN GO TO HELL COLAD." He sobbed, falling to his knees as he stared at the full moon. He knew he didn't hate Colad. He was just so desperate for something good that would happen in his life.

"Been there, done that." Came a reply from behind of him.

Turning around quickly, Garfield Logan paled.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sigh. I'm such an idiot with cliff-hangers. But you still love me. Right? Right?! Carrying on…)**

**Chapter 9**

**The Day That Light Met Dark**

Garfield Logan remembered everything going dark, his eyesight fading before his very eyes as he felt the wind rush past him.

"_Colad?"_

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Black eyes, his face covered in scars, which by the looks of it - was slowly healing, slowly but surely, his hair matted and straggled down the sides of his face, his chest bare that was also covered in scars and wounds. The tanned skin, still tanned as Colad Quince looked down on Garfield Logan, his face in a big friendly-looking grin.

"Hello Gar. Long time no see, eh?"

Garfield jumped off his bed, springing onto the floor to cover himself, as he looked up to see the would be corpse of Colad Quince.

He heard a sigh escape from the lycanthrope's lips, he's eyes heavy and depressing looking.

"Everyone reacts like that…" His sigh became a twitch of his mouth. "Then again, it's not like you see someone dead from the past every day eh?"

"Colad? Is it really you?" Gar gasped, pushing himself up gently, his eyes wide and surprised to see his former team mate and friend.

Colad threw a wink at him, his teeth still shining brightly in the moonlight.

"The one and only baby." He grinned his stupid grin, his hair dangling over his eyes as he stared out the window.

Colad suddenly felt two arms wrap around his waist, and a tear stained face pushed into his shoulder.

Well, he was expecting that from beautiful Raven. But still, this wasn't so bad. He should die more often if this was the love he got from people.

"Well, um." Colad slowly realized that he was supposed to be comforting the green man in front of him. Putting his hand behind Garfield's back, he unhurriedly patted it. "There, there. Just let it all out."

Colad felt a smirk creep onto Garfield's face as he pressed harder on Colad's shoulder, trying hard to contain his laughter as he pulled away to look at the still irately handsome man in front of him.

"Whoa, you came back from the dead! That's so awesome! How'd you do it Colad? Can I come back from the dead?" Garfield gabbled, as if he was back in primary school, his childish behaviour covering him. Then the questions soared into main important stuff that Colad himself had to do. "Why are you here anyway?" He finished, his green eyes looking Colad up and down. He leaned back a little as he saw two Katana's in red sheaths around his back.

"And what's with the swords?!"

Colad rubbed his temples softly, he was already starting to have a headache from Garfield's shouts and mutters.

"Shut it." He murmured, grabbing a side of his head gently as he massaged it. "Sit down. I'm going to show you a memory."

Without warning, Colad jumped at Garfield, his hand outstretched.

Stumbling back, Garfield screamed as a blinding white light filled his vision.

_Flashback_

_A face._

_An ugly, stinking, rude looking, pale, something that had been run over by a truck face._

"_Oh no…" Colad groaned, his eyes opening to see pale crimson eyes staring back at him. "I've gone to hell. Damn it. No wonder I can't see Katie here." _

_He was silenced as two knives slunk into his shoulders, making the lycanthrope wince at the spine shattering pain that went up to his shoulders._

_Feeling his anger getting loose, Colad grabbed one of the knives and flung it back at the stranger who had flung them at him, before charging blindly into the darkness in hope of finding the stranger - and finding out what had happened here._

_He met nothing, until something kicked him sharply in the head, tossing him over his self as he skidded across the darkness of the floor._

_Getting up and grunting, Colad shook his head to try and get his brain back into gear before he got himself killed._

"_Ha, ha, ha." He laughed mockingly at his own thoughts. "Right! Oi! You! The one who looks like a prat! Where are you?" _

_He felt something slide against his throat, and a whisper in his ear, at the same time as something else sliding against his spine._

"_Well, that would be too easy…Wouldn't it Colad?"_

_He froze, his eyes wide and dilated. Shivering, he glanced behind his shoulder, then suddenly wished he hadn't._

_A 10 foot giant leaned over him, his body pure black, except that the body still showed the muscles that was recognizable on the man, his eyes also matched his skin tone whilst his hair was the most colourful part of him. Red and purple streaks meshed together as the demon looked down on Colad, a sneer on his lips._

_He wore full leather, leather chaps, leather jacket and by the looks of it, a leather collar around his neck with matching leather gloves._

_Without warning, the stranger removed his black sword from his skin sheath and crashed it down where Colad had just been seconds ago._

_Panting, Colad was hiding what seemed to appear as a black brick wall. Transforming into his lycanthrope form, he waited silently as he looked past the wall, searching for a red blob that would confirm the word 'enemy' to him._

"_Now, now, now. That would be cheating." Came a voice from above him._

_Looking up instantly, Colad was kicked in the face, flying through the air until his head crashed against something that seemed invisible._

_Grinding his teeth to test out his frustration at himself, Colad glanced towards the direction he'd been kicked from and was furious to see nobody there._

"_Alright! This is annoying. Where the hell am I?" He called out, looking around at his surroundings._

"_Foolish." Came a whisper from behind him._

_Turning back quicker than the stranger expected, Colad blocked the kick, although it did sent him back some metres._

_Charging at his now unprotected target, Colad slashed at the black skin, leaving only a couple marks, however even then, he was knocked back by a back hander and was left flying through the air once more._

_Skidding again, as he's head met the ground - again - Colad felt like that he'd surely die now, if he wasn't dead already._

"_You are supposed to be the great fierce Colad that slaughtered his own family! What happened to you?" A voice thundered in his head, so loud that he covered his ears and yelped in pain at the surprise._

"_For your information! I didn't slaughter all of them! And the ones who I did deserved it!" Colad yelled a reply, his head aching from the pain._

_A snort came from his far right. "Does that make it alright?" _

_Looking over quickly, Colad transformed back into his human self, before leaping towards his right, twirling his legs around until he actually hit something solid - which turned out to be an ankle as the stranger toppled over to his side._

"_Say's the person who's trying to butcher me with a flippin' Orc cleaver!" _(A/N: Look it up if you don't know what it is.) _Colad yelled, scurrying away as the Orc cleaver barely missed his side._

_Crying out in unimaginable pain as the cleaver pierced the wound which had been poisoned. _

_The wound in which he had died from._

_Blinded by the pain, Colad reached forward to try and grab whatever he could, before transforming his hand into a katana._

_Slicing through the leather of the uniform, Colad's hit was blocked by the Orc cleaver, as the giant swung it over his head, bringing it down on where Colad was._

_Just jumping out the way in time, Colad rolled over onto his back, breathing heavily, already out of breath from the throbbing that was pulsing through his mind._

_Jumping back up, Colad was surprised to see his enemy actually in front of him, the Orc cleaver swinging towards him. Grinning as it came, Colad put up his katana like hand up to protect himself from the devastating blow, even though he knew it was worthless to, because this stranger was more powerful than him - he couldn't defeat this guy. Not even Robin could. _

_Standing his ground, as he was knocked back a little, Colad tried his hardest to push himself forwards towards the giant, for this reason Colad prayed that the giant would give up enough space for a manoeuvre that would catch him off guard._

"_You are nothing!" The stranger taunted. "You think you can run away to heaven with all the pretty little angels and live a good ol' life don't you Colad?" He pressed a foot forward, he could have easily overpowered Colad by now, yet had decided not to for his own reasons._

_Colad strained against the pressure that was being put onto his arm, at the same time as trying his hardest not to punch the giant in the mouth._

"_You think you can live the high life?" The stranger taunted more, a smile appearing on his lips. "As Raven suffers?"_

_Colad twitched. Darn. He knew where this stranger was getting! And he didn't like it one bit._

"_Left. Alone."_

_The giant leaned in, his hot breath making the hairs on the back of Colad's neck stand up on ends._

"_To die."_

_Finally losing it, Colad leaped forward, his katana hand flying in all directions so fast, that even the giant couldn't keep up._

_However, when the giant did catch up, his blood was sprawled all on his chest, and his hair was dark and dirty with the familiar stench of spit and blood mixed together to make a dark combination._

_Picking the struggling lycanthrope up, the giant grinned._

"_Well done Colad Quince. You have passed the test. You will become my new apprentice. The apprentice of Revan."_

_The lycanthrope looked up at him, a bored expression on his face._

"_What if I don't want to be your stupid apprentice." He drawled, his eyes narrowing suspiciously._

_The giant chuckled darkly, before leering over. His eyes full of something that Colad did NOT like._

"_Well, that's simple…" Revan dropped Colad back down on his feet. Before returning into his true form of pale skin, pale red eyes and dark charcoal hair. "You'll die…Again." _

_Colad's eyes turned bigger than saucepans at the answer, instead of screaming his head off and running off like a girl. His short answer was enough to tell the world, that he was really considering something._

"_When do I get started boss?"_

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Falling back onto his bed, Garfield looked up to see the frowning face of Colad Quince.

"Whoa! So where is your boss?" He exclaimed, jumping up off his bed and looking outside his window.

"You really are more annoying than I thought Gar." Colad answered, rolling his eyes as he sat on the end of Gar's bed.

"Hey!" Gar yelled back, jumping on his bed cross legged.

"Koriand'r knows that I'm alive." Colad sighed, knowing very well that this would grab the changeling's attention.

Gasping, Garfield tilted his head to his right to study the lycanthrope in front of him, mostly searching for areas that showed he was real.

"She came looking for you, you know? You could tell she'd been crying." Colad murmured, his head low, looking at the green duvets.

Garfield also looked down at his duvets, clutching them as he braced himself, although he knew that his guilt was making his body wrack with sobs.

"But! Enough of that…You don't need to know the details, not just yet. For now, I'm going to tell you everything about Harry Anderson." Colad spoke bluntly, putting his hand into the wound where he had been poisoned.

At first, Garfield was sure that he was going to pull his own guts out, yet that thought was thrown out of his mind as Colad produced what looked like an exact copy of an Orc cleaver - although it was a bit bloody, thanks to Colad.

"Uh, dude. That's gross." He said, his eyes full of repugnance at the Orc cleaver that was being handed to him.

In turn, he received a bright smile from Colad, who reached over to clean the Orc cleaver of it's bloody, by licking it off the blade and drinking his own blood.

"Dude…That's even more unpleasant." Gar muttered, his eyes never leaving the blood that was being taken off his sword by Colad's tongue.

When Colad finished, he looked up at his friend, crimson blood still smeared over his lips.

"As I was saying, Harry Anderson isn't a human being." He licked his lips, causing Garfield to shudder.

"Nope, he's no human. He's come from Revan's universe, you know. Kind of like the Underworld. Anyways, Harry Anderson may look like a human being in this world, but in mine and Revan's world - he's just another demon." Colad leaned up, his face closer to Garfield's.

"But not any old demon. A lucky one. You won't believe how many people in this world are actually demons! Demons thrive for lust, passion, greed, power, offspring and the need to become _homo superiors_. Of course, they never manage it. Apart from Harry Anderson of course, lucky bugger. He's a bloody millionaire! A mansion, a clever little son, a…girlfriend, servants and all the money he could ask for. That's why we need to ask you to do one thing for us, and it'll help get Starfire back too."

Garfield instantly shot up, his face eager and his eyes bright with a strange twinkle that confused Colad greatly.

"What? What?" He pleaded, his grasp on the duvet sheets tighter than ever before.

"Kill him."

"WHAT?"

Colad scowled at his old team mate, trying his hardest not to strangle the young man for just being a complete dork.

"You don't understand, it's for the sake of the world. Harry Anderson's has been planning it all since he was born!" Colad explained, his eyes narrowing to show that he was being serious.

"Dude! Why me? Why not you?" Gar protested, his eyes wide and unblinking. What the hell? The whole wide world's lives on HIS shoulders.

"If I knew that, I'd tell you. But, I don't. So if you don't mind…" He got up, handing the Orc cleaver to Gar.

Taking it in his hands, Garfield studied it for the first time and found it rather beautiful in an odd, but outstanding way.

The curve just at the top, making it a skilful but hard weapon to learn how to make use of, it's golden hilt - good for bashing people over the head when needed. Even the little specks of blood just added more to it being beautiful.

Colad snapped him out of his concentration.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a sword. Now get up. If you're going to learn how to use it, then we can't waste time."

Reluctantly, he got up from his bed, Orc cleaver in hand as he braced himself.

"Don't be a fool. We're going up the stairs to train on the roof."

After carrying themselves up the stairs, Garfield almost lost his arm as he blocked a manoeuvre from his right.

"Dude!" He cried out as another came to his left. "Wait!" He cried again, as the tip of a katana tried to jab him in the stomach.

"I don't understand! If he has a son, why isn't he complete? Can't they just have one thing?" He asked, waiting for the next attack patiently.

"Nah! Demons don't work like that. Sure he has a son, but he isn't a human son, not a son that he can manipulate. Demons are very proud creatures, never insult a demon child. The son is only for back up. That's why I'm going to kill the bugger." Colad enlightened him silently from the shadows.

"Back up for what? And how do you know all this stuff?" Garfield shouted, turning around in all directions to look for the sound of Colad's voice.

"Simple, back up for the end of the world. Once Harry's got a proper human son or daughter, he'll make them mate with demons, slowly creating an ever lasting army. That's if he doesn't decide to let some of his mates come over to this world." Colad started, checking his side wound to see that it was almost healed. "And again, the answer is simple. I've dated Raven. And thanks to Revan, I know too much about little Harry's life."

Garfield jumped as he felt something cold against the back of his green neck.

"You shouldn't let your guard down so easily Gar. You'll get yourself killed out there if you do." Colad whispered into his ear as he took the katana away from his neck.

Growling with frustration, Gar turned around - swinging his blade at Colad's, bringing Colad surprisingly down to the floor until Colad kicked him in the face, knocking him back.

Falling flat on his back, he lost his oxygen as Colad's foot pressed down on his muscled chest.

Grinning, Colad took his foot off him whilst offering him his hand in which he gradually took.

Panting, Gar looked up to see a smirking Colad who was scratching his chin and studying him.

Finally, he let go of his chin and spoke.

"Right, I see your problem. You aren't focusing properly."

"Yeah…What does that mean?" Gar asked, scratching his head and grinning stupidly at himself.

Grinding his teeth to get rid of the frustration building up inside of him, Colad exhaled deeply.

"It means. That you need to do meditating and sword practising against yourself every day. And I mean, EVERYDAY." Poking himself on the head, Colad continued to explain. "Just like Raven really. Apart from that you really need to concentrate. If you don't concentrate and let your anger get to you. You won't win a battle."

"Right. Now what?" Garfield asked, his one eyebrow raised.

1...

2...

3...

"Go meditate for the last time!" Colad yelled at Garfield's retreating back. "I'll be up here if you need me!"

Sighing as he watched the door close, Colad walked to the edge of the apartment, his eyes searching the streets.

He closed his eyes.

"_This is bloody typical."_

"Rae! Wait up girl! We've got to go catch Rich so we can go!"

"Hn. Okay. Let's go Vic."

Looking behind him, Colad smirked.

"_I lied. I might not be here. Sorry Revan."_

With that, he jumped off the apartment building into the alleyway bellow him.

**(A/N: Colad's a bad boy :O Anyway, yay! You'll get to see Beast Boy kick ass with a Orc cleaver. Awesome! If your reading this. Please review It makes my day.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Eep! This might be my last update for a while…I think! So… Because I'm getting UN3 - I know, I'm such a n00b. Anyways…This is a kinda Rae/OC and BBStar chappie. Mostly a Rae/Oc for some reason / Then again, it's not really a fluffy chapter. It's just introducing the angst -Rae/OC- and the fluff -BBStar- Riighttt.)**

**Chapter 10**

"Where do you think you're going?" Revan murmured, standing behind his apprentice, his sword unsheathed.

Colad swore under his breath before turning around, only to grin sheepishly at his master.

"What's up?" He waved, shuffling backwards in which he hoped was unnoticed.

"No." Revan said firmly, walking forward to grab on Colad's arm.

Breaking into a fit of fury at his master, Colad pulled his arm away from his superior - spitting like a cat as his master tried once more to get at him.

"No! It's not fair! It's not like YOU had a loved one to MISS. So get the fuck away from me!" He yelled, unsheathing his two katana's.

"You have no idea…" Revan breathed heavily, pushing Colad away from him with a tiny flick of his wrist.

Seeing this as a chance to escape from Revan, Colad scrambled up from his fallen position to run down an alleyway - which was blocked by the one and only.

"Move it Revan!" He shouted, his eyes growing brighter in an angry blaze.

"You shall make me." Revan stated plainly, watching Colad struggle to get up from his blow.

Revan felt something against his ribs.

Looking down, he wasn't surprised to see two katana's injected in his chest.

"That tickles." Revan chuckled lightly at the gesture that had just been imposed on him.

Colad side stepped him, before walking out of the alleyway, his concentration was set on his destination.

"You're going to hurt her!" He heard a call from behind him.

Ignoring it, he turned a corner to hear the voice still ringing in his ears. Colad felt his breath being taken away from him as he's back slammed into the brick wall at his right.

Groaning in pain, he looked up to see a surprisingly looking angry Revan, his eyes glowing even more red than before.

"You say you love her, you say she means everything to you." He was pulled away from the wall, then slammed into the one on his left. "But you know this will gnaw at her heart to see you again."

Colad fell to floor on his knees, as Revan's knee connected with his stomach - again taking his breath away whilst coughing up crimson drops.

"What kind of love is that? Hm, Colad? What kind of lover are you if you would make your partner feel like scum!"

Colad felt weak, Revan's pounding voice in his ears were driving him insane to the maximum - the way his master yelled in his ear, the way of his master's body movement towards him and the way his master's face twisted in visible fury drove shivers down Colad's spine.

"Master." He whispered, his body tense as he waited for a yell in his ear, a shout that would confirm it all.

"I am sorry…" Was all Colad heard, as Revan's voice echoed in his ears softly over and over again.

"Me too…" Colad muttered, his eyes closing quickly as he summoned up all his strength to help him stand himself up.

Feeling to arms pull him up, Colad folded an arm around Revan's neck who then dragged him towards Garfield's flat.

Colad sighed, his decision placing together perfectly.

Getting quickly out of Revan's grip, Colad cleverly unsheathed his katana and hit Revan over the head with it's hilt.

Dashing off, not bothering to check if it had worked or not - Colad ran speedily down the alleyways to follow the empath that had just come out of the police station with Victor Stone.

Grinning, Colad kept an eye on them both as they stopped to order a few things from the other shop. He leant against a building, his eyes watching them both carefully, drumming his fingers every time they walked towards there car that was just next to him.

He smirked as they walked towards him, both still talking to each other, not a care in the world.

Wait, what? Walking towards. HIM? What was worse, Raven spared a glance upwards, her eyes widening a little at what she saw. Or what she thought she saw.

Gasping, Colad was in a near by alley, his eyes darting towards Raven's direction as she tilted her head to try and look around for him.

"Idiot!" He managed to wheeze angrily at himself, his eyes peering around the corner to see Raven still looking for him.

Victor Stone sighed to himself as he watched Raven look around for someone, how did he know she was looking for someone? Because she was making it so obvious that he felt that she'd faint if she tried even more.

Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, Victor Stone gave a quick glance in the direction she was looking at to see nothing but bins and garbage.

"Hey, Rae? You okay? I'll drop you off at your house." He prodded, waiting for her response patiently.

Snapping her head towards his direction, her now black hair - which she had dyed since his last visit to see her - hanging directly over her two cheeks, her violet eyes staring at him tensely.

Finally finding her voice, Raven merely frowned.

"Right." She muttered, walking towards Victor's car whilst shooting glances behind her back at the alleyway behind her.

Frowning at her back, Victor followed her, his brain thundering with ideas that would give him a headache.

He watched her silently as he drove, his eyes burning in the side of her head, trying to figure her out. To know her more.

_"Ten years of meeting each other, being close friends and I still no nothing. The only one who did is dead."_

"I don't think he's dead."

He looked at her, his surprise still clear on his face as he looked feebly down at her in his seat.

She was smiling slightly, the first smile he'd seen for a very long time if he thought about it properly.

"You forget I can read your mind." She murmured, a hand being placed on his as he drove.

Blushing at his embarrassment, he concentrated on the road, his grip on the steering wheel getting tighter.

"You also forget that you do know me better than anyone. I may be not the best social person in the world. But at least you was there. That's something that I needed. Someone to care." Her violet eyes darted towards his, knowing very well what was going on inside his mind.

"I saw him today." She said blankly, still staring at him with full concentration. No reaction was pulsing off him like she expected it would.

"He didn't look a day older. He still has tanned skin, he even has the poison wound. I think it's healing though." She fixed her gaze on him more closely, waiting for his reaction.

Nothing.

"His eyes still looked sexy too. Even if I only caught them for half a second, I saw them. And I wouldn't change that second for the world."

Nothing. No flicker of emotion.

"I can't be what you want me to be Vic." She squeezed his hand, making him shoot a glance at her. "But I can still be special in your life."

A sigh filled the awkward silence that followed.

"I know that Rae, you don't have to tell me. You love Colad, I get it." His cold tone almost knocked Raven off edge, however her sadness for Vic turned into anger at the tone.

Which was replaced with happiness.

"I'm not one of those guys who hold a grudge Rae. It'd be stupid if I did." He flashed a light smile at her. "If you think you saw Colad, then whatever girl. He's probably going to go try and follow you. In fact…" He shot a quick glance over his shoulder.

"He's probably following us now."

She smiled weakly, her hand slowly slipping off Victor's as she looked out of her window, silent tears streaming down her face.

_"Thank you…Cyborg."_

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Koriand'r was over the moon! She couldn't believe it! He believed her! He actually believed that she was staying over Raven's until the wedding so she could 'prepare' herself.

She had to see him, she yearned to see him. Her body wanted to see Garfield Logan more than anything.

Her lips and more private places was the criminals. They needed to see Garfield Logan. Right, now!

Banging her fist on the door to his flat, a smile christened on her face - why the hell was she so excited? It was only Garfield Logan, the most boyish, goofiest, hottest, sexiest…

She was getting off the subject again.

What was wrong with her? She had never felt this way for Robin before, no she had never felt this way at all, until now.

Lust, that's what humans called it. She shuddered at the word. Lust. That was what Harry Anderson's eyes were full of. Lust.

She knew what sex was, she had never done it. She had always come up with an excuse, because she did not ever want to do that to anyone but the one she loved.

Garfield Logan.

She was still beaming when he opened the door, looking ragged looking and his hair even spikier in massive clumps, whilst his new scars shone brightly on his bare chest. He'd obviously been training for something. Something that involved getting his chest dirty with his hands and knees.

He also was obviously making her feel very hot under the collar, by just looking at him she felt that her whole body would shake and explode.

His body, her body, she desperately wanted to push him into his flat, knock him down on the couch and…

For the love of god. When did she get such DIRTY thoughts? The clueless alien she used to be almost seemed like another lifetime that Koriand'r could NOT remember at all.

He grinned when he saw her, his one canine making him look even more handsome in the evening sun.

"Hey Kori! How'd you get my address? Anyways! It's nice to see -" He looked over her shoulder to see two large bags and another two boxes. "Uh, what's the boxes for Dudette?" He questioned before being landed with two bags of clothing.

"I am doing the moving in for a while!" Koriand'r squealed, grabbing the two boxes easily and sliding into Garfield's flat.

It wasn't clean, however it wasn't extremely messy either. Just a perfectly, normal flat. Placing her two boxes near a flat screen TV, Koriand'r decided that she would leave them there, so she could just search through until she found what she wanted.

She giggled lightly as a dumbfound Garfield Logan walked in, his head tilted in confusion as she rushed to take the bags out of his hands.

"Uh, Kor?" He said, as she rushed into another room, unpacking her stuff and placing them in drawers.

Was he dreaming? Koriand'r was going to stay with HIM for a few days? And there was only one BED?

Drool…

"Yes?" Came a quiet voice from his bedroom.

"Why are you moving in?" He muttered, walking towards his bedroom. His eyes glazed with innocent confusion.

She beamed at him, her smile brightening up the whole dark room with everlasting light.

"Because my wedding is only a month away! And I must prepare for this moment in every way possible without my fiancé knowing what I am doing!" She quickly explain, still putting her clothes away.

His eyes instantly darkened angrily, he hated Harry Anderson! He couldn't help it! He just did!

"Kori…" He said again, watching her pack her stuff quietly. "There's only one bed, I was just wondering if you want me to sleep on the couch?"

Koriand'r looked up at him as if he was crazy, as if he was the most insane person in the world.

"Of course not Garfield! We have slept together before! It does not matter!" She smiled, gesturing for him to leave the room as she lifted the corners of her white shirt.

Side stepping out of the room, he was glad to see that his Orc cleaver was still under the couch so that she couldn't see it - not like he was stupid enough to leave it in view.

So, Koriand'r was going to be staying with him for a month or so. Until she got married.

He smirked, this wasn't going to be so bad. He knew very well that he was untouchable as long as Harry Anderson didn't know where he was then that would be fine!

"Kori! Want me to order some pizza and a movie for us to watch?" He called to her, picking up his mobile phone just in case.

"Please! I have missed the Sunday nights that we used to have!" She called back, sounding more than happy.

"Right! Oh and Kori?"

"Yes Garfield?"

"There's some mustard in the cupboard." He smiled as he heard a squeal of delight coming from his bedroom.

Then frowned.

This was going way too fast, what was going on? Why would she choose to visit him of all people? Maybe, just maybe she still loved him?

His shoulder's sagged and his eyes darkened even more, he was such an idiot - of course she didn't love him. She had Harry Anderson, the most idiotic prat in the whole freaking world!

Shaking his head angrily at himself, he knew that he was moping and he had promised that he wouldn't do that to himself anymore, not now that he had to practice his butt off.

Remembering that he had a pizza to order as well as a movie, he quickly picked up his mobile and dialled.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself Rae?" He asked, scratching the part of his mechanical head.

She gave him a reassuring smile, she'd been smiling a lot now that she knew that Victor Stone still cared for her and would always respect her decision, no matter what she did.

"I'm always fine Vic, now go home. I wouldn't want to keep your beloved game station waiting." She smirked.

He playfully puffed out his chest, before showing her his own smirk and walking out of her house, closing the door as he left.

"Hn." She grunted, walking towards her bedroom to get undressed into her night clothes.

Once getting there, she began to undress - her eyes looking everywhere around the room, she always did this. Ten years ago, Colad would have always been sneaking up on her whilst she undressed - which always ended up with him being drenched in the ocean that surrounded the Titan's tower.

She at one time, had been so delicate that she would normally cry just thinking about memories of them together.

But the memories actually brought her happiness.

She wanted him so desperately to be alive, she wanted that person who looked so much like him, to be him. She wanted Victor to be right, she wanted him to be right so she could hug Colad - then kill him for dying.

Now knowing that nobody was there, she pulled her nightclothes over her head before proceeding to grab the clothes she had thrown on the floor and to put them in the wash basket.

She then lay on her bed, staring at the dark ceiling up above her, studying the way the darkness suddenly got lighter and then went back dark again.

It reminded her of him. When they had first met.

He was in the darkness, a side that nobody saw, he locked himself away in a cage and let his anger pour out, because that was the only way he could control himself - he had told her this. She had been his close friend the first day they met, because of the fact that they were the same.

They both wanted closure. And it went on from there. She was not exactly the most social person in the world and he was a freaking jerk that just loved to talk and get on people's nerves with his annoying smile.

A cough came from the bottom of her bed. She felt her heart pace at the familiar after shave that hung in the air, which she found awkwardly weird, when did dead people wear after shave?

Sitting up, her violet eyes connected with soulless dark ones. Both electrifying tingles going down the owners spine as they stared at each other, not daring to move in case they ruined the spell.

"You're crying."

She quickly placed a hand just underneath her eyelid to check, and sure enough there was a river of fluids that was slowly creeping down her cheeks onto her duvet cover.

"Colad." She croaked, her voice feeling raw and unsteady as she watched the most beautiful thing in front of her.

His hair hung loose, stopping neatly at his hips, his face still the normal tan and most of his wounds fully healed.

He tilted his head at her lightly, watching her cry silently as if this would give him answer of what to do, to try and help or just to say something - Raven had no idea…

Then a bright smile took his face, making her jaw drop a little as he winked slyly at her, putting a hand over hers.

"Raven!" He cried, closing his eyes and making his smile grow even wider than it had been before.

Before he could say another word, he was being embraced in a warm hug that made his insides go dry and his brain rattle against it's cages of flesh. The fluids of her tears trickled down his neck and down his chest, only stopping when they reached his leather combat pants which soaked the liquid up greedily.

He didn't sigh like he did when Garfield had hugged him, in fact he found himself silently crying too, for a reason he did not know why. He was just crying because she was crying. Maybe that was a good enough reason for him to be crying as well - because she was crying, because she was unhappy.

That was his reason…

**(I'm so on top of the world! I have found a proof picture from the show that Beast Boy has had at least had a crush on Starfire once xP WHAT? Most fandom pairings do things like I do XP Plus I'm striking back after an insulting picture of anti BBStar -Burns picture- XD Anyways…: What do you guys think?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Sue me for not updating for a few days. I've been busy trying to kick ass on UN3. Anyway…Has nobody got any idea what I'm doing with my chapter titles? Oh well, No free story of any pairing of your choice for yooh! XO XP)**

Chapter 11

Bubbly/Poison

"_It starts at my toes, makes me wrinkle my nose, you make me smile baby, please stay for a while now. Please take your time, wherever you go."_

Koriand'r smiled at the lyrics, her eyes closed in happiness as she wrapped around the warm duvet around herself as if it could bring more warmth than it had already given.

It smelled nicely of Garfield, the cologne he used made her giggle stupidly as the smell made her brain erupt and her heart beat fast, since the smell made her feel so giddy.

He was cutting the pizza right at this moment, she could see him in his little kitchen - humming away as he sliced the pizza down the middle and put fries next to the slices, along with mustard for her and coke for him.

Kori then realized how stupid she was, if Harry Anderson found out she was here, she was dead. Literally.

Of course, she was up to making such risks for Garfield Logan, she had found it hard to talk to him, because of the reason that she would make a fool out of herself in front of him and get Harry furious at her.

And that wasn't a very smart idea at all, not in her opinion. Harry Anderson mad meant consequences, some consequences that would leave her bruised and crying softly.

Then he would apologize, and let her cry in his shirt, the fabric soaking up her tears and all that time…

She was begging for the man that was bringing her pizza in right at this moment, the man that…

"There you go Kori!" Garfield cried happily, passing her a warm plate with all her food on.

She smiled weakly, shaken from her thoughts as she placed the plate on her lap, the heat from below it warming her up greatly.

"Thank you Gar." She replied, unconsciously giving him a one armed hug then quickly pulling away as she realized her mistake.

He froze as he felt her chin dig into his shoulder, then melted once more when she instantly pulled away, her cheeks redder than a rose.

"What song's this?" He asked as he's brain clicked at the sudden familiar music that wafted through the living room. "Bubbly isn't it?"

She nodded, her smile widening as he nodded - grinning at the same time as he reached over to get the DVD case that was on the coffee table.

"I love that song. And Crazy Beautiful, it's on the ending credits on this movie. Seriously, you'll love this movie. It's awesome." He passed her the DVD case, the title of '_Run, Run, Run and Love Alien'_ shone out to her, it's red letters glowing in the now growing darkness of the night.

"What is this about friend?" Kori asked, turning over the case to look at the back with pictures of love hearts and space blasters.

"It's about an alien who's running away from marriage at her own planet, I thought you might like it because it might remind you a bit about YOUR home planet." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, hoping to god that he hadn't made a crucial mistake with the movie he had chosen. "But it's also about love, you see, she comes to earth and she crash lands into a man - though she's naked. And everyone is trying to get a snap of her, though the man saves her and takes her home to his house. Then she silently falls in love with the man, who already has a family."

Koriand'r frowned, she felt like she would not like this movie at all - mainly because it related to how she felt, apart from that Garfield did not love anyone else…Correct?

"But the man dies trying to protect the alien from a fleet of ships that are planning to hold her captive. Most people are willing to sell her over, but the man starts to realize how much he loves the alien and how much she means to him. So he saves her, but ends up dying in the process. Though when he's dead, all you see is a dark tunnel with a light at the end…" He then covered his mouth and swore inwardly. "Darn, just told you the ending…"

Koriand'r forced a giggle out, before saying, "it does not matter. I wish to know the ending, and watch it as well!"

Sighing in relief, he continued fluently.

"And he's running towards the tunnel, panting and stumbling against the walls - which is covered in grime. It's really yuck - the walls are. Anyway, the alien girl is crying and confessing her undying love to the man who saved her from the her own kind. When her own kind see her, including the man she's supposed to marry. The man she's supposed to marry, tries to kill her - yet someone - I'm guessing her bodyguard pulls him back and arrests him for jumping universes. Yet, she wants to go back to her home world to mourn her lost friend and not yet but close lover. She kisses him, and when she's about to pull away, she feels someone kiss her back. Then it just ends there. So it's really rubbish, although they did make another movie called. '_Where's The Love? Love Alien'_ - though I've heard it's pretty complicated and the story's unreal."

Koriand'r tilted her head at her ex lover and frowned, this was a very complicated story indeed, which made no sense at all. She had always expected love stories to have a happy ending.

Then she remembered why she wasn't with Garfield Logan, why she wasn't giving birth to his children and why she wasn't married to him.

Love was complicated.

"It sounds a very sad, complicated and unfair story friend." She muttered, placing the DVD case back on the coffee table.

He gave a quick side glance at her, and was surprised to see complete sadness in her eyes as she stared down at the DVD cover with a familiar…Longing?

"We don't have to watch this Koriand'r. We can watch something different, like SAW or we can put foot fungus on?" He chuckled at his own joke before placing a hand on both sides of his face and leaning closer to the coffee table.

He felt her warm hands pry away his from the left side of his face, and her looking at him in a side ways glance.

"Please friend, I still wish to watch this movie! It shall be most enjoyable!" She cried out, feeling like a complete klorbag for acting like her old alien self.

Grinning, he pried the case open and got the disk out before Mia could even think of anything to write. (A/N: tehehe.)

Turning the music off and switching the lights off in one quick dash, Garfield Logan slotted the DVD inside the DVD player.

Jumping back onto his couch, he snuggled up to a pillow - which wasn't as comfortable as he thought it might have been.

Although, he was instantly warm as a familiar duvet covered his shoulders, as if the warmth heard his thoughts, it heated up even more as Koriand'rs body heat ran up against his body, making him shiver violently.

"Friend, you are cold?" Her innocent voice piped up in his ear, again making him shiver.

"No." He replied, turning his head to look at her glazed over naïve little beautiful eyes. "I'm just…" He put a hand to his heart. "I'm happy…"

Meanwhile, somebody was peering through the windows, watching them both, eyes glazed with happiness and surprise.

"Isn't that Joshiak's mom?" ONe whispered quietly, still watching the two eat their food in awkward yet pleasant silence.

"Yep. Let's not tell him though. These two make a better couple." The other said, her palms getting a bit sweaty as she watched from the window sill.

"Hehe! Oooh! I love this Movie! Can we watch it?"

A loud _thwak_ could be heard echoing through the not very high flat.

"Shut up!"

"Ahh!"

Garfield Logan silently got up from his comfortable position to peer out of the window.

"Shit! Mimi! Let's get outta here! Mr Logan's going to kill us if he catches us and then I'm like dead!"

"Dudette! Ditto!"

And silently, Garfield Logan grinned.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"Colad." She murmured against his chest, her eyes heavy from the amount of crying she had done.

"You're tired. I'll leave you get some rest." He muttered in her ear, letting her slip out of his arms as he bounced back off her bed.

"I'm not tired." She blinked the tiredness out of her eyes, blushing slightly at the way he treated her. It was different, not like a lover…Just some friend. What was wrong?

Then it hit her, god, she was supposed to be shocked. Asking him all sorts of questions, how did he survive? What the hell was going on? Why was he back anyway? For her?

Yet, here she was. Staring at him like he was a god, ("in more ways that one." She thought, blushing.)

"Raven." He stammered, his eyes crawling all over her body - lust deep in his black, almost emotionless eyes.

She felt giddy, like she was high on air - she felt like she needed to touch him. In every way possible, she blushed again as he tilted his head in confusion at her.

She pushed herself off her bed, walking slowly towards him - studying him as he was studying her. Confusion spread across his face as he looked down to see that she was wearing nothing underneath her robe - causing her to bite down a devious smirk that was threatening to come to her lips.

Although, when they were younger, he would have normally taken advantage of her by now. Of course she wanted to do various things to him, but not at the moment. At the moment, she wanted to test him. To test if he still loved her. Because by Azar, she loved him more than life itself.

But now, he turned away. His eyes focused on the wall in front of him.

"Uhm, your robe." He merely grunted.

"_My pain, your thrill."_ He thought silently, oblivious to the way he was destroying her mentally.

Pulling her robe around her tightly, Raven mentally groaned at herself for getting so desperate to do something this low.

"Colad." She growled threateningly as she inched closed to his still well toned back.

He didn't answer.

"Why?"

"I don't know why! I was chosen to do this shit." He snapped at her, his eyes flickering a sickly yellow for half a second. "I was brought back to life by some funky looking guy called Revan. To do some business shit. Then once I'm done. He'll probably make sure I can't return to this world again."

Her eyes flickered with anger, the stupid little -

Instead of letting Colad know that he was in for a whip lashing, (A/N: KINKEH!) Raven tried her best to hold back a sob.

"I missed you…"

His eyes had been closed, focusing on the sounds around him - trying his hardest not to let his forbidden lust and love to take control over him.

"_I want to love you, but I better not touch…"_

Oh god.

They snapped open as her words travelled through his ears into his brain, slowly translating what it meant, allowing him time to get his breath back.

"I know."

He felt a lamp crash by the side of him and he forced himself not to let out a little 'ooh, you missed.'

"I'm guessing you aren't impressed." He spoke simply, blinking rapidly.

"I want to fucking kill you." She snarled angrily behind of him, her teeth actually showing.

He brought a hand to his mouth and did a fake laugh.

"Like that's going to happen, seeming as I'm already dead! Mistress Obvious, I think we've just landed on Duh Island…"

Then he really did laugh, and what surprised him the most was, he could hear her gentle laugh too.

Turning around, he let his laugh echo off the walls, his face the happy little teenager he was when he had first met Raven.

"I'm sorry, that was so immature of me." He chuckled, trying to hide his laughter with a hand.

"You're still a prat." Raven remarked, a smirk on her lips and an eyebrow raised as she looked at his beaming face.

He crossed his arms and placed them behind his head, pouting slightly at her words.

"Yeah well, it hasn't made you stop loving me just yet has it?"

"No, not yet. Not ever." She spoke confidently, when she would have normally cowered at such words.

"I see you've gotten more cornier." He flicked at the piece of fluff on his shoulder, uninterested.

He managed to dodge a pillow that was flying at him with a quick side step.

"What happened to you…?" She asked, her voice filled with an awkward sadness which made him feel so low.

He bit his lip, looking down at his feet.

"I changed…"

She shook her head, walking forward, she lifted his chin up with her index finger - making him look at her in the eyes.

"No, that's not it." She murmured, focusing more closely on the emotionless and yet, not so emotionless eyes that stared back at her.

She slowly closed her eyes, not wanting to but needing to know what was going on inside of his head. She needed to know.

_He was in church, on his knees in front of the deserted altar. Praying, praying for life. Because that was what he needed to be. He needed to be alive. _

"_You! Get out of here!" Came a cry from behind him._

_Raven watched as a priest came up to him, his cross flung at Colad threateningly, as if Colad was going to hurt him with one glare._

"_Get out of here! We don't allow the dead to come in here! Be gone! Dead flesh!"_

She gasped, almost falling on the floor - only to be caught by Colad's right arm pulling her up.

His dark eyes were full of sadness and hate, not towards her. Nor to the priest, but to himself.

She reached up towards him, her hands cupping both sides of his cheeks as she leaned up to kiss him.

She was stopped by a finger, slowly bringing her to a sudden halt.

"Why?" She croaked, tears sliding down her cheeks - she wasn't crying for herself though…She was crying for him.

"Dead flesh and human flesh…" He muttered softly, his lips grazing hers so seductively that she was surprised she didn't try to take him right there and then.

"They don't mix." He finished.

She felt her barriers weakening, the ones she had kept up against everyone apart from Colad, he was breaking the barriers…

"I would die to be with you…" She whispered in his ear, her harsh breath making Colad freeze.

"Don't say such stupid things." He barked at her heatedly.

"Does it matter what the world thinks?" She asked, her hands placed on his chest as she leaned into him.

He was taken a back at the subject change, god. What was he doing?!

"_I want to kiss you, but I want it too much (too much) ."_

"Yes." He replied quickly, too quickly for both of their liking.

"Tell me why we don't mix." She said into his chest, silent fluids soaking his muscles.

He wrapped his strong arms around her, pressing his lips against her ear, trying to get her warm.

"_Because I'm poison_…" He continued, his voice getting harsher and faster at the same time. "_You're poison too…You're running through my veins, burnin' deep inside_ my _veins…_And I can't get enough of you."

He brushed a stray lock away from her shocked face.

"Sexy Raven."

With that, Colad Quince disappeared from sight in the blink of an eye.

**(A/N: Humph. : -Bow bow-**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: Not feeling very happy actually…Anyways. I didn't know what to do with this chapter…Honestly, I was stuck. Oh and BBStar angst/fluff with the full reason of why Colad died.)**

**Chapter 12:**

**Numb**

"Did you see him?" Harry Anderson asked, leaning into his soft leather chair. Friday, it was Friday. It had been five days since Koriand'r had left him to stay with a friend - who he had no idea who. Or if she had told him, he had forgotten it.

"Yep, we've looked in every surveillance camera in Jumpy City - and eventually found him slipping through a dark alleyway with someone behind him. Though when we tried to lock onto his image, all we got was something so blurred that we couldn't even make out where his shoulders were." Axel's voice crackled through the communicator.

Harry Anderson scratched his chin thoughtfully, so, Mister Colad Quince was alive and kicking. What he wanted to know the most though, was how.

How did he get back? He couldn't just come back from the underworld to the human world.

Maybe he knew what he was and had come back to haunt him. With the guardian's that had meant to have imprison him in a tight magical ball - starving for eternity, his throat dry and his head full of painful images. That was his punishment, for being what he was.

He couldn't blame them though, he was a monstrous killing machine that would always try his hardest to spill innocent crimson rivers onto the sidewalk, making the rivers run red.

This stupid human body, the flimsy material made him itch and he couldn't help but scratch at the pathetic human shell that kept him in tact.

"Give me everything about him. Where is his weak spots. We'll target them and then force him to join us." He spoke calmly back into his communicator, his plan unfolding quickly in his head.

"Oh god. What have you got in mind now? We can't just force him to join us, he's different from Koriand'r. He's got a stronger mind than her and -" Axel was cut off by Harry thumping his fist on his desk.

"I don't care! Give me his weak points! Koriand'r had weak points and so has Colad! Now find me the information before 5:40pm. I need to get ready for Parent's Evening soon. When I return to my office. I expect your answer!"

A little quiet, "yes sir," confirmed that Axel was indeed listening to his boss at the moment.

Sighing as he switched his communicator off, he connected with Leroy's communicator to see what he had found about the investigation.

"Sir."

"What have you found out about Colad Quince?" He asked, tapping out a beat on his desk with his fingers.

"Well, all his family are dead…And he's committed over 60 murders. One including your uncle…Is that the reason you killed him?"

Silence.

"Thought so." Leroy sighed.

"I wanted revenge for so long…He killed him because he had told him it wasn't Halloween and had called him a freak…" For the first time in his life, Harry Anderson found himself trying hard not to break down.

"Wasn't he out of control that time?" Leroy pointed out, no pity in his voice whatsoever.

"I wouldn't give a damn if he was drunk! He killed my uncle, a great war leader! He should have been able to handle a stupid little lycanthrope punk easy." He stopped, a slight tear falling down his face. "Yet, he was taken by surprise! And slaughtered! He was innocent!"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir." Leroy replied, clearly not sorry as he's bored voice trailed off - probably finding something else more interesting.

"That's why he had to be killed. For the love of god, he's a monster. He deserves to be destroyed! Damn it! Why didn't we destroy his body when we had the chance?!"

Leroy hung up his communicator with a quick 'who the hell knows and who the hell cares?'

Harry Anderson sighed, his thoughts colliding with each other as he racked his brains for good times with his uncle.

Yet, he couldn't find any, not even one. He couldn't find anything that made him smile with him and his uncle in it.

Colad Quince…Hn. Garfield Logan…Hn. Both people he wanted to make sure that they would never breathe every again - and yet. He needed them both for his plan to work out nice and clean.

Garfield Logan, that man. He looked so much better than him, even with the ghastly green skin.

It insulted him that Garfield Logan was much better looking than he was, he didn't know why it did, it just did.

Though, he thought, swinging to look at himself in the little mirror on his desk, he flashed a grin.

"I'm going to make that little bastard look bad!" He yelled confidently, flicking a blond strand out of his face.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"Talk!" The black haired, black soulless eyed demon yelled into his ear, almost making his ear drums burst.

Wincing in pain, Leroy tried his hardest to bear the pain that was being punished onto him.

"Damn it! I don't know anything! We were just instructed to kill you! That's what we do! We get paid good money for it, that's why we do it!" He whispered hastily, his eyes closed tightly as the demon tugged at his neck.

"That's not good enough! Tell me what Harry Anderson has got under every lock and key! Tell me everything!" Colad commanded, his black eyes glazed over in fury. "Or I'll snap your neck."

Leroy tried his best to get out of the demon's grip, however failed as Colad pulled the man closer to him.

"Fine! I'll tell you everything!"

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Garfield Logan was still a teacher. Much to his disappointment. And today was Parent's Evening - the most rubbish day ever.

What could he say about Joshiak Anderson? He was a right fucking jerk who needed to get his head cleaned out - because he was a dirty, good for nothing bastard in Garfield's opinion.

Yet, he couldn't go say that to his parents, and he could NOT act like Joshiak was an angel student either - god forbid - when in fact he made Garfield's life a living hell ever since he had got back.

The only thing that had made him last through the day, was phone calls to Koriand'r - who always treated him with a sandwich whenever he got back from the stressful days of work. Oh and a little hug.

He blushed whenever he got home, because that would mean light flirting and light hugs and touches in which they both understood what was happening and what they were doing to each other.

Then it had stopped this Friday, this very day, she had been jumpy and nervous about something - something that she would not tell him…

"Mr Logan, report to your office and wait for your students parents to arrive, we don't want any doodling." The Head cried out, as he ran through the corridors to open the main doors.

Sighing, he retreated reluctantly to his office, muttering about not having free biscuits around here.

That's when something HAD to go wrong!

"Hey Gar!" Came a familiar cry from beside him. Looking around quickly, he discovered Colad leaning up against a table.

The sight of him made Garfield wonder where the hell he had been lately, he had said he would be on the roof but when he had gone to check on the troubled lycanthrope - he had found no one.

However, what shocked him the most was the blood running down his chest and cheek as he looked at Garfield with a tiny little grin on his face.

"Don't ask. I just had to get some rather interesting information off someone before coming here. Sorry to keep you waiting, anyways…" Colad walked over and slid an arm around Garfield's shoulders. "We've got a lot of talking to do. Mainly about Starfire today."

Garfield rolled his eyes at his former team mate - he still had not gotten used to calling them by their real names - apart from him of course.

"Right, so, Starfire isn't going to get married." Colad began waiting for the explosion of happiness from the man beside him.

He surprisingly didn't get it. All he got was a slight frown and only a tiny hopeful gleam in Gar's eyes.

"Why?" Gar asked, biting his lip in hope.

Colad clenched his teeth and almost swore at the pain that went down his body as a tiny trickle of blood ran down his mouth.

Recovering with a gentle flick of his finger - which managed to pain the wall with a little bit of red - he tried his best to put it nicely so Gar wouldn't go freaking lunatic on him.

"Yeah, well. HE might marry her, not completely sure…" He eyed Garfield with his eyes to see his friend looking at him impatiently. "Anyway, if he does then he's going to mate with her, THEN kill her. Drink her blood, then become Mr I-rule-the-world-yay dude."

"And if he doesn't marry her?" Garfield asked, his eyes narrowing angrily at what would happen if he didn't stop them.

"Uh, same thing." Colad spoke quickly, trying his hardest to not edge towards the door right at this second.

"WHY didn't you tell me this in the first place?" Garfield questioned, his body language telling Colad that he was ready to do the 'finger' of doom on him.

"Ouch." Colad murmured as Gar prodded his forehead with his finger. "And for an answer, I only just learnt about it. Came quite a surprise really…I always though that Mr Twat was a nice old guy who loved -" He cut himself off at Garfield's facial expression.

"Damn it!" Garfield swore, his body shaking in anger at the thought of Harry Anderson hurting his Koriand'r.

"Indeed. Though we could just wait for the wedding and then -"

"Koriand'r? Are you sure that it's this way? To Mr Logan's office?" Came a voice from behind his wooden door.

"I am sure that Joshiak's teacher will be in this room, please, we should knock, just in case." Came Koriand'r sweet voice which almost made him lose his sense of thinking. (A/N: Don't ask about that either XP)

Before he could even think, he pulled the door open to reveal two very surprised people staring at him.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Two soft hands wiped the blood away from his face, two soft pale hands. At first, Revan thought that he had been found by none other than lover boy's mate, the dark empath Raven.

That possibility however, was thrown out of the window when he's pale red eyes met pink cat like ones and pink strands ran over the woman's beautiful face.

"Humph! So you're alive?" The woman growled, placing a damp towel over his forehead to wipe the sweat away.

Revan nodded weakly, his eyes searching the woman's face for some hope that she recognized him. When he found none, he sighed deeply.

"Jinx." He murmured beneath her light touch, as she prodded at his lips with all different kind of damps cloths.

"That's my name." She looked down at him, her eyebrows arched questioningly at him. "Though," she continued, getting nearer to his face. "I don't know yours."

Revan tried his hardest not to let out a gentle sigh as he looked up at the woman he had loved so many years ago. So many years, that she had forgotten all about him. Everything about him.

Instead of letting his emotions show, Revan did the thing that Colad had done when he had been moping about meeting Raven - he smiled a very tight smile until he felt that he could not smile much larger than he already was.

"I am called Revan." He reached out to grab her hand, in which he shook speedily. "Thank you for looking after me, but I'll be fine now." He tried to lean up to get a better view of his surroundings - when he was pushed back down by Jinx's hand on his chest.

"Nuh uh, Wally would kill me if I left you like this." She smirked evilly at something that Revan knew he would not like. "In fact, he wouldn't want anything to happen to his precious little people."

She gave him a look which made a shiver go down his spine, as she made him put one arm around her neck and the other around her waist.

"So Revan," she winked saucily at him. "Fancy going to my house?" She grinned at him as he's pale skin went to bright red as he slowly nodded.

Good, he didn't have much of a choice anyway. Wally West was in trouble when he got back and she knew she would be in it as well.

"Tehehe." She giggled.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"Well isn't this a nice surprise." Harry Anderson grinned down at the scared looking Garfield Logan and wasn't surprised to see fury in the green man's eyes.

"I wouldn't say it was nice but…" Garfield was about to counter until he met Koriandr's gaze and suddenly, his throat went dry and he stopped instantly.

"Please Garfield, we would like to know about Joshiak." Koriand'r spoke simply, her eyes never leaving the smudge on top of Gar's desk.

Garfield's eyes narrowed dangerously, glad to see that Colad had simply hid underneath one of the tables quickly. What could he say about Joshiak Anderson? He was a downright prick.

"He's a very nice boy, a star student to us all. Very good in Maths and could easily be a teacher if he keeps trying his hardest." Garfield said, a pained smile pasted on his face.

Harry Anderson smirked, before looking over at his Koriand'r, his eyes full of demonic lust, as he's eyes creeped all over her body.

Garfield noticed this sadly, and it was making his brain spurt with such rage that he felt his hands tremble violently underneath his chair - which he was holding onto for dear life.

Joshiak Anderson was a damn right troublemaker.

"Joshiak is also a very good well behaved student, he always seems to keep others in check and I have no idea what I would do without him sometimes." Garfield's pained smile was giving him a headache as he tried to keep his nerve.

Joshiak Anderson pissed him off.

"He always brightens my day, and everyone else's as well, his jokes make everyone laugh and he really is a very lovely student."

Joshiak Anderson deserved to be locked up and his key to be destroyed.

"Never in my life have I seen such a remarkable student. With his talents, he could be an artist."

'Oh shit Gar, where do you get all this crap from?' Colad laughed inside his head, knowing very well where he got it from.

After 10 more minutes of him lying, Garfield told them both that the meeting was over and they would talk at the wedding - in which Harry gave Koriand'r a full blown kiss before dashing out of the school doors.

They both knew what was running through the other's brain as Garfield snarled at her.

"Garfield…" She was about to protest when he stopped her with a sharp bark of a reply.

"Don't!" He felt his eyes turn into slits as he studied her carefully. "Every look he gives you…" He turned away from her, his eyes burning holes into the wall that he was staring at.

"It makes me feel sick!" He yelled, banging his fist against the stone wall in front of him - blood slowly oozing out of his knuckles onto the floor below.

"Garfield…I shall see you tonight…" Was the answer that left with her presence as she slowly closed the door behind her.

Silence.

"Well that went crap." Came a witty reply from his right.

Glaring daggers at the approaching Colad, Garfield felt his team mate sigh before disappearing out a near by window.

It was going to be a very long night.

**(A/N: I love you guys. -Waves BBStar flag- BECAUSE YOU KNOW IT'S CANNON. LOL! -Gets flamed- Dx Anyways, I love you, you love me guys. We're all a reviewy family! )**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: Gawsh…Writers block -- You'll have to give me a break on this chapter. Oh and um. There MIGHT be something in the next chapter that will make the rating go up so...…)**

**Chapter 13**

**Falling Inside The Black**

"Garfield…" She muttered gently as he sat down on the couch, his eyes dark and un moving.

He didn't answer her, his hands were twitching angrily as he stared at the blank TV screen with ferocious anger, so much that Koriand'r was surprised that the TV itself didn't melt under Garfield's gaze.

"Please friend…" She began but was instantly cut off by a angry yell.

"Don't call me your friend!" He yelled, standing up so quickly that the coffee table itself fell back onto it's back. "You and me both know we're more than just stupid friends!"

Koriand'r sighed to herself, her red bangs getting in the way of her vision as she tried her hardest to stare properly at the angry man in front of her.

"You do not understand…" She muttered, slipping her leather jacket off her shoulders.

And then wished she had never done such a thing.

"What…" Garfield snarled, pointing his finger at her shoulders. "Is that?!"

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Leroy was sick of waiting for the stupid call he needed so he could go do what he did best.

Killing people, assassination, murdering the innocent and the not so innocent people out in the whole damn world.

Tlch

"Leroy, stop daydreaming and listen up." Came Harry Anderson's harsh voice. "Axel found a target and this is what I want you to do." Silence…Until.

"Target Raven from the Teen Titans, I will send you the coordinates now. Once gotten, I want you to kill her in her sleep. Less messy that way."

Leroy just managed not to sigh at his boss's plan, it was stupid alright. He would most likely get himself killed if he even dared to try and touch Raven from the Teen Titans.

One, the soulless demon would kill him.

And two, she would probably kill him as well if the demon didn't get chance to do that to him.

Great, just great. Some life he led.

So here he was, sprinting on building to building, his eyes searching for things that would tell him that he was getting closer to Raven's house, the closer he got, the sooner he's job would be done and the sooner his job was done then…You get the picture.

Talking and whispering was echoing in his ear as he paced past each building, jumping down from the building until he landed on the window sill which apparently belonged to Raven.

He's sharp ears, catching the light buzz of a TV screen and the soft flickering lights that made odd sounds every time they switched on and off.

That was odd, very odd. Nobody left their TV screen lights on, along with the lights that told people that she was indeed in.

That told people like HIM, that she was indeed in. Telling him that he could kill her in a matter of minutes.

He landed on her satin carpet, his eyes studying her hallways, his eager eyes ready to learn something new about his victim before taking their life.

Of course, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he crawled through the jungles of flames and ashes - in other words, the carpet - he knew it wouldn't be easy.

No, killing a Teen Titan was never easy, he had learned that from the most unpredictable man in the world - Colad Quince.

Or was it Garfield Logan? The man who had been looking for Koriand'r all his life and yet, had always been the one with the most surprises?

Maybe both? Both were unpredictable. Both scared the living shit out of him as well - and he didn't even know Garfield that well!

"So do you think they are going to reform?" A reporter asked the other, his voice faint from being so far away.

"I don't know, the death of one of their team mates hit the Titan's pretty hard - hard enough for them to split up apparently." Another reporter replied, his voice also faint.

"Well, would you want them to resume their normal duties of protecting the city and the universe?" The other reporter asked again, his voice monotone as if he was bored at something.

"Well, of course I would. I'd love to seem them back into their normal duties." The reporter stopped, obviously stating what was coming next without attending to. "But, that does not mean they should. I think we should respect them and let them get on with their lives." The quieter reporter answered.

Normally, when Leroy was in 'normal' mode - or as normal as Leroy could get himself to be - he would sit and watch the news to his hearts content about the Titans.

That was until he got some crazy message off Anderson, telling him to do his dirty business until he got his fucking custard creams.

"Damn it Harry Anderson! Damn it! You know I like freaking Custard Creams! Damn it!" He thought, whilst clenching his fist.

Glancing forwards, he got up and decided to use the wall behind him as support for the things that he was about to do to an innocent person.

He creeped to the end of the corridor, only seeing the TV blaring and the lights flickering which just brought an eerie atmosphere to the whole place that he was creeping through.

His assassin mask was making him hot, as he peered around the corner to see nobody there - that was if you didn't count the creepy antiques that seemed to stare at him with no eyes.

Pulling out his poison, he placed it stealthily in his right hand before turning the corner so that he was directly in the living room of the empath.

Smelling the air, he caught a familiar smell, a smell that made his insides turn to jelly at the smell.

The smell of the dead reeked on the furniture, in the air, in the whole damn creepified place!

Only someone who had a highly sensitive nose like him - or who was also a demon - could smell something like that.

The smell of the dead was something that almost made him puke on the floor right there and then, it smelt of rotten fish mixed with burned flesh and hints of vomit - along with some odd sort of smell of burning tar.

He couldn't help it.

Leroy vomited on the carpet, his throat burning as the dead smell around him made his eyes water with such pain, he found himself gasping for air and sight before almost collapsing right in his own sick.

A small thud behind the door on his right hand side.

Without even thinking, he dashed inside the room, collapsing on the carpet floor - his eyes glazed over at the pain that had quickly come and gone - so fast that it had made him cry out in pain.

Looking up slowly from the carpet floor, he was surprised to see a silky black bed with grey duvet covers over the top.

A soft, sleepy sigh came from the bed above him in addition to that, Leroy knew exactly who it was.

Raven the empath was silently sleeping.

Leroy smirked against the carpet floor, his plan folding into action as he pushed himself off the floor.

His weapon, full of poison in his hand. Leroy lunged at the sleeping empath, with a fierce glint in his eyes.

However, before the tip of the weapon could be placed into Raven's skin, his wrist was being held tightly in someone's firm grip.

Turning to who this person was, his eye's widened in surprise to be looking at two dead, soulless ones.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you…" He growled.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"Star?" Garfield murmured softly, walking slowly towards her to grab her left arm. "Kori…" He looked up at her, surprised to see tiny tears running down her face. "Where did you get these bruises?"

He traced his finger down her arm and was surprised to see that he hadn't seen them before, even when she was at that get-together party. He hadn't seen it at all. So where could it have come from?

She didn't answer, all she did was mumble and back away from him, shaking like crazy.

"Koriand'r." He said, firmer, much firmer. So much firmer that she only moved further away from him, tears falling down her cheeks much quicker.

"Tell. Me. Where. Did. You. Get. Those. Bruises."

Flicking her tears away, Koriand'r tried to pull herself together as she tried her hardest to look Garfield Logan straight in the eyes and tell him she was alright.

When she wasn't, far from it actually.

"Please forget what you have just saw friend." She managed to say, a aggrieved smile on her face.

He couldn't. That was out of the question. The fear in her eyes, the pain…The same eyes he had seen in Colad's…

In his own.

"Koriand'r? Has he beaten you?" He asked, his worried look of confusion exchanged with a look of pure rage as he eyed the bruise with such ferocity, that Koriand'r whimpered under his gaze.

She shook her head lightly, the painful smile still pasted on her face - like paint, never running away…

"No, you misunderstand I did something wrong and I had to be punished for it. That is our house -" She was cut off by spotting tears also running down Garfield's cheeks. "Garfield?"

He looked up at her, his teeth turning into fangs as he stepped towards her, before pulling her into a tight embrace.

Koriand'r felt her lips being pressed onto and instantly responded, opening her mouth lightly as Garfield's tongue slipped into her mouth - his salty tears blending with hers as their tongues danced the dance that was shown with passionate lovers.

The kiss was a full over grown passionate kiss. A kiss that made her insides do the tango and her brain do belly flops as if it was on a springy trampoline.

Although it may have been passionate, it was a kiss that Garfield had wanted to give to her many years before and had never had a chance to, after her departing too early to do such a thing.

She then remembered that in a matter of weeks, she'd be getting married to one of the most fearful men alive.

Pulling away, she immediately fled to her room - well his room - and slammed the door whilst turning the lock.

Gar just felt her presence leave with a heavy heart and a heavy soul. Turning away from the door, he slumped next to it.

"Koriand'r." He said calmly, knocking on the door with his knuckles.

He felt something hit the door, then a slight rub of clothing against wood as Koriand'r slumped down at the door too.

"I am sorry Garfield." A whisper came through from the other side, so quiet. It seemed as if nobody was speaking at all.

He closed his eyes, trying to make sense out of it all - it was all so complicated. Why couldn't you just fall in love, have a wedding, have sex, get a few babies, watch them grow up and pop your clogs?

"It's my fault Kori. I'm such an idiot, letting you go." He murmured, head in hands as he tried his hardest to get rid of everything was in his mind.

He swore he had heard a little sob, but quickly dismissed it as he heard her nails scraping against the wooden panels of his bedroom floor.

"Friend, it was…You are correct." An awkward silence followed them as they both stared at the opposite walls in front of them. "He beats me, as well as his son." A little sight filled the room. "That is why his son does not find me very nice, but I have to put up with it."

Garfield felt himself tense up with anger, he almost screamed in fury at her and her being so naïve at that time.

He stopped himself for one big reason.

Because he loved her, and he would never ever shout at her for something she couldn't help.

"Why do you have to put up with it?" He asked, trying his hardest to calm his own voice down.

"For your safety." Another silence. "That is all I shall tell you. I wish to sleep friend. I thank you for your kiss." Footsteps, then a low creak as Starfire's body was thrown onto the bed. "Goodnight."

He touched his lips with his index finger, slowly caressing them - as if trying to calm down his urges (yes, even he had urges.)

"Goodnight." He whispered, fingers clenched as he tried to control the urging anger that was boiling inside of him.

Why did she stay with Harry Anderson? Why HIM? Why couldn't it be HIM? GARFIELD LOGAN?

_"For your safety."_

He stared at his wall, eyes unblinking as he tried to figure out what she meant by that.

He placed a finger on his chin, trying to think his hardest as well as trying to think how he could get her out of this mess that she was in.

"But what can I do?" He asked himself, his brain whirring slowly at his complicated question.

His answer came to him quickly.

He got up, brushed his dusty clothes down and then walked over towards the kitchen, his brain tapping out a beat.

He was going to make the most wonderful, beautiful, spectacular thing in the whole damn world!

Something that he knew Koriand'r hopefully still liked. Hope being the right word for the situation at the time.

He was going to make…

Tofu.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"As I said," he whispered angrily, his cold eyes hardened with such a steely gaze, Leroy found himself trembling. "I wouldn't want to do that." He finished, pulling the poisonous weapon out of Leroy's hand.

Letting the weapon drop to the floor, Colad quickly pressed down onto it, making it shatter into tiny shards of glass.

"I'm surprised you didn't go after Garfield you know." Colad growled, taking Leroy by the scruff of the neck and nearing him a little to close to the window.

Leroy only stuttered, his blue eyes piercing death's ones.

Human and Dead stared at each other, both daring the other to make the first move or counter.

Both of their hands reaching for their weapons, both hesitating as their eyes entwined in a mild battle of fury.

Then before each of them knew it, they were flying through the air, the wind whistling in their ears - telling them both that they had to land somewhere sooner or later.

Yet, Leroy always felt the grip on his collar, the grip of death that flew through the air with him - knowing very well he could let Leroy fall to death. And maybe, maybe…

Maybe Death would do that.

Leroy glanced down at the streets below to see them suddenly disappear as he was flung through the air.

He was saved. Death had saved him.

When had he ever become so foolish?

The Jaws of Death snapped at him, breaking through his skin and letting the crimson drops fly up into the air as if it was rain.

Crimson drops. They flew into Death's mouth as it clamped tightly around his neck, biting through the flesh, trying to tear open whatever it could.

Then a fist connecting with his jaw, sending him flying through the building. His back breaking as he impacted with the glass, eyes widening at the pain that fried his mind and senses.

Glass stuck in his back as he again was being hit repeatedly in the jaw, until he thought that he couldn't handle the pain anymore.

He was wrong.

Death again struck, this time in his more private places - kicking them so hard, he felt he'd just become a woman for life.

Then he felt the wind slowing against him, things slowing down as the buildings suddenly stopped. Not moving, just stopped. Sitting there, watching him curiously - waiting for his next arrival.

Arms, sweeping him up - being careful not to injure his already broken back to badly.

Red tipped spikes caressing his cheek, strong hands bringing him up to his saviours chest - firm and safe.

Leroy looked up at the man, his blue eyes piercing those of the green eyed Axel's - who by the looks of it was smiling down at him.

Leroy tried his hardest to smile back at him, although he tried - he just couldn't. He knew for a fact that he would never be able to walk again with such injuries that had been scarred on him.

"Humph." He heard Axel grunt, before placing him down right at the edge of the building that he was on. "Looks like you couldn't handle such an easy mission." He finished, jumping off the building to rocket towards an oncoming figure that was speeding towards them both.

Axel gritted his teeth as he struck the figure - head first. Blood already spurting everywhere, over the citizens below, on newspapers and even on the pavement and roads.

Colad tumbled back, falling from the sky towards the city below. His eyes blurred with some kind of red water that his brain was not recognizing at the moment and his hair also covered in splats of red.

Then he saw it, red hair, black assassin mask with a full uniform.

Lessening his tense body, Colad took the first chance he got - that included him swinging himself off from a lamppost to crash into Axel's body.

They both fell with such speed, that neither of them knew that they were going to hit straight into an old lady's shopping cart.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"Koriand'r?" He tapped lightly on her door, his awesomely smelling tofu on a tray with two mustard bottles.

Maybe she was still asleep. Maybe he should just try to pick lock the door and set the tray by her light. Or maybe he should just -

A soft sleepy sigh shook him out of daydreams. Looking up, he again called out her name to her.

"Yes Garfield?" She asked, her voice dry from lack of water.

"Uhm well." He coughed. Good god, get it together dude! Get it together! "I brought you something to eat and uh…" He glanced down at the mustard bottles. "Drink."

"Thank you friend. Would you please leave it by the door please? I must get dressed so I can enjoy this luscious banquet!" Her old alien voice drifted out the door, in a heavenly way that made him also faint.

Nodding, he placed it by the door, giving it a sharp little push so it would hit the door - letting Koriand'r know that he had left it by the door and was now going.

Although, before he went. Garfield decided to risk it all.

"I love you Kori." He said, standing still, waiting for the answer that could either bring him happiness or bring him crashing down with a thump.

…

"Thank you."

He left, deciding that he would watch late TV until he felt that he was tired enough to go to sleep without thinking of her.

But, he would have paid a million of pounds just to hear the words she had quietly whispered when she was sure he had gone.

_"I love you too."_

**(A/N: I know you guys think I'm basing it more on OC/Rae or the OC story line except on the BBStar storyline. But you are WRONG. Seriously, you am. The OC storyline is needed for the BBStar storyline to work, that's why I needed to add it. I'm more of an angst writer, not a fluff writer. Though I'm okay at both. Please respect that I don't just think of BBStar as well. Anyways. Fluffy chapter next.)**

**Disclaimer: I never make one but whatever. I don't own Teen Titans. So do not sue me! Or the double M's will kick your ass XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Sigh, holding the M rating at the moment. You'll have to decide if you want it or not. If I don't get one, then guess what guys? No Lemon. It's as simple as that.)**

**Chapter 14**

**Monster & Sanctuary**

"You! No! I don't want you to help me cross the street!" Screamed the elderly lady that was now repeatedly whacking Axel and Colad over the head with her walking stick - mainly to prove her point that she didn't want them falling inside her shopping trolley again.

"No lady! I said I was sorry!" Axel cried out, trying his hardest to get out of the insane old woman's grip.

However, Colad remained silent…Until he finally heard Axel stop whining and grumbling loudly at the old lady.

Flinging around, he planted his fist solid into Axels' face, feeling something shudder under the skin.

"You're forgetting that I'm still your opponent!" Colad yelled, jumping forward to slam dunk himself into Axels' body.

When expecting to meet flesh, Colad instead met a hard rubbery armour that made his skin tingle unpleasantly, as if all of his senses were being set alight with just one single touch.

'Hn.' Colad thought, watching his skin starting to peel back to show his already dead carcass. 'Interesting. Very interesting.'

Colad gazed at the sky quickly, before returning his cold stare back onto Axel…

Well, what WOULD have been Axel.

Grinning cockily, he pressed his bony hands down harder onto the rubber - wincing at the sting that he knew to be pain.

What stood in front of him would of scared a normal man, a normal man with a normal life, and a nice family, with loads of kids and loads of annoying neighbours that stuck up for them.

A normal man would have cowered in fear at the creature, would have begged for forgiveness, for mercy. Anything but the creature.

Because this creature, what could describe this creature?

A disaster in a science experiment would probably be the first thing that would come inside anyone's mind.

Three, dark green horns stuck up awkwardly in the red creatures head. The creature had red spiked hair, with four different kind of shapes tattooed on his peculiar face. It wasn't an oval face, but it certainly wasn't the most normal looking face shape he'd seen in the world, in fact, the opposite.

A brick shaped face sneered at him, two yellowed fangs bared threateningly at him, as if daring him to come closer to the demon - to try and say hello nicely.

Axel was still in his black and white robes, showing off his demonic, crimson chest to the world - along with two demon knives in his belt that hung around his shoulders connecting with his waist.

Smiling sheepishly, Colad wanted to rub the back of his head to, except that he couldn't because of the firm grip the demon was now putting on his hands.

"Ouch, ya little bastard." He flinched, his eyes twitching at throb that he was feeling repeatedly travelling through his hands.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"Kori, breakfast!" Garfield called cheerily, knocking on the door, last nights incidents forgotten.

A tired yawn filled the silence, oh and a little moan of what seemed to be annoyance.

Stepping back, Garfield looked down at the tray that he was holding and instantly blushed at the note and the breakfast that he held.

Eggs, bacon (shudder, what a bloody nightmare. Gar knew that was damn proof that he loved Koriand'r), sausage, three hash brown, two slices of toast and a bottle of mustard.

His eyes widened when she opened the door with almost all her body revealed…Not that surprised him. No, what surprised him the most was the amount of bruises and cuts that ran down her body.

He knew he'd already seen ONE, but there had to be more than fifteen on her whole body!

Koriand'r looked at him quizzically, her head cocked to a side before smiling lightly and taking the tray out of his hands.

"Thank you Garfield." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, knowing this light show of affection would make a small tint of red appear on his cheeks.

She wasn't disappointed when she moved away, seeing that he was staring dreamily at her.

She knew for a fact that this was wrong, she was playing Garfield around like a sick toy and she hated it.

Except that…She NEEDED it. She needed it so bad that it made her heart and stomach ache with such pain that it made her eyesight go all dizzy and blurry wherever she looked.

She felt bile travel up to her throat, she was disgusted. With herself, with everything she'd done the past ten years and most of all.

With Harry Anderson.

She clenched her fist angrily, before turning away to walk inside of her bedroom, when she then placed her tray on her bed.

She hated him, more than anything in the world. Now she was not a person who just hated any random person in the world without a reason, oh yes, she had a reason alright.

Koriand'r hated Harry Anderson because he took away everything. Her happiness, her love, her friends, everything.

Her life! Damn that bastard. Damn him to hell! (A/N: I think I'd of laughed my head off if Starfire actually thought that in the TV Show XD)

She plopped down on her bed, grabbing her knife and fork and eating hurriedly as she watched the sun rise up - she shrugged, so it was early breakfast. Who cares? She was hungry anyway, though. She rubbed her eyes, she was a little tired too.

Despite the fact that Garfield and her had been arguing last night, he was very happy this morning, very cheerful and by the looks of it seemed a bit high off something.

"Klorzfek." Koriand'r cursed quietly as the sun decided to do the 'shine of doom' in her eyes as she was just half way through a delicious hash brown. "What a bright light the sun is, I have always wondered what would happen if you ever got near to the sun?"

A sudden voice interrupted her thoughts, so sudden that it almost made her jump out of their bed. (She blushed at just calling it 'their's)

"Well, Kori." Garfield jumped on their bed, bouncing a little before grabbing a hash brown and putting it in front of her face eagerly, his boyish smile making Koriand'rs heart flutter and heat go to her cheeks.

"You'd probably get burnt into a crisp, a bit like this hash brown. But believe me," Garfield continued, pulling the hash brown towards his face. "It won't be very tasty."

And with that he plopped the whole thing inside of his mouth and began to chew rapidly.

At first, Koriand'r had felt even more heat come to her cheeks, then it had spread across every part of her body. Now she felt…Playful. Like she wanted to do something, something that would get at her gorftog.

Apart from, he was already kissing her stomach, her legs, her arms and the last kiss was her shoulder.

Before she could protest, he had murmured something, something that had made her stop in her tracks.

"Dick, Vic and Colad always said that you should kiss someone's wounds better." He explained, kissing her bruises lightly. "Get better bruises." He rubbed her legs tenderly, trying hard not to hurt her.

So. People are wondering what Koriand'r would do at a time like this eh?

She felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes, or was it sadness? Whatever it was, she knew she did the right thing straight after.

She glomped him.

"Please! We must go out somewhere!" She said into his shoulder, her hold on him getting tighter than ever.

Garfield just sat there, speechless, what on earth was going on? Why was Koriand'r holding onto him like her life depended on it?

"Um, like a picnic?" He suggested, his brow furrowed in question.

"Perfect." He heard her whisper, before she held onto him so tight that his muscles groaned.

Koriand'r closed her eyes and sobbed into his shoulder.

Then whispered.

"You are my sanctuary."

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A yell pierced the air like a knife cutting through flesh as the demon was thrown into the air to fly through the sky until Raven had lost sight of it.

Colad turned around, his eyes widened with shock as he watched Raven with her dark eyes walk towards him, her hands ready to heal his as she bended down to focus on his leg wounds as well - which he didn't notice had been burnt down to a frizzle.

He's eyes sprinkled with happiness to see the wonderful empath again, he desperately wanted to hug her, to thank her for everything and just to be there. To there, to make up the time he had lost with her - ten years of lost time. Ten years of time without his team mates and her love.

Heart-wrenching.

Then he remembered he was supposed to be a cold, heartless bastard who was only here to kill Harry Anderson and the rest of his demon cronies.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked, looking down darkly at her, his hand twitching with such eagerness.

"Shut up." Came her reply, distant, cold. Just like his voice, but more feminine, more hurt.

"I didn't want your help! You idiot! You could have got hurt! You could have been killed! Do you even know how dangerous these guys ARE?" Colad snarled, his concern turning into a blinding anger.

He looked down, his eyes flickering yellow as the demons inside of him tried to burst out to take control of his body.

His anger melted away, seeing the trickle of tears running down the empathy's cheeks.

"R-Raven?"

"SHUT UP! You stupid fucking bastard!" Raven shrieked, her hands shaking in rage as her head snapped up to look him in the eyes.

He took a step back, then he felt it. The feeling. Whoa, he couldn't actually believe it but…

He was terrified of her.

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST WALK BACK INTO MY LIFE AND ACT LIKE A SELFISH PRICK?" Raven shrieked again, now standing, her face so close to his that he could feel her breath on his face. The four eyes of Trigon pasted on her face as she stared angrily at him. "I'm sick of you! I know how dangerous those guys are! Because they're like you! A monster!"

Colad's jaw slacked, his black eyes full of emotionless surprise.

"Now give me your god damn hands right fucking now!" Raven finished, her hands out, waiting for Colad's.

He outstretched them without a seconds thought.

He waited until he felt a strange warmth overcome his body, making his eyelids droop and his body lean forward until he was almost on top of Raven.

Then it stopped. He looked down to see his new and improved hands, their skin looking more decent than ever now.

"Hey Rae -" He felt a hand slap against his cheek and he quickly stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Ouch! What the hell was that for?!"

Raven ignored him, instead she turned to walk away back to her house, sick to death of his stupidness probably.

"Damn it! Raven! Come back!" He shouted to her, his hands cupped over his mouth for effect.

"Haven't you got anything better to do?" She shouted back, her voice uninterested, bored if he was honest.

"Apart from chasing after you, nope!" He winked, trailing after her like a lost puppy who had just been given his favourite doggy treat.

"Stop playing games with me Colad! You know that pisses me off!" Her sharp reply literally cut his chest as he missed dodging a dark bolt.

He stopped, his feet kicking up dirt that he hadn't known he had picked up in the first place.

Then turned around, hands shoved in his leather chaps as he walked away from the empath who was silently watching him as he walked away.

"Colad." She breathed, knowing what answer she would get when she asked him, she'd always get the same answer.

He looked at her from over his shoulder, a grin pulling at his lips as he eyed her up and down.

"Yup?"

"Come on, I'll patch your wounds up, then we can go find Revan." Her response was followed by a shocked silence.

"Hey! What?! You know Revan?" Colad called out, stepping forward a little with his arms slightly raised to show his surprise.

The sorceress turned slightly, a tight smile on her lips as she watched his expression become one of shocked to confused.

"…I research."

The confusion then just left an emotionless stare.

"Are you coming with me or not?" Raven impatiently snapped, before turning to stride away.

He trotted along obediently.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"You're both a disgrace to the demon kind!" Harry yelled, slamming his fist down to break his desk in two.

"We said we're sorry." Leroy murmured, one of his arms around Axel's now human neck to try to help him balance properly.

"Sorry just won't cut it!" Harry growled, then pounced on the defenceless Leroy who was now pinned to a wall, his senses exploding with pain as his back was hit repeatedly into the wall. "I've waited ten fucking years for this. Ten fucking years because of another screw up from you both!"

Axel watched his friend with pity in his eyes as Leroy flinched every time his back collided with the stone wall behind - god why was his boss so cruel?

"You!" His so called boss now pointed the finger at him, his boss's eyes were cruel and distant. He obviously didn't care what he, Axel had to say. I mean, who can blame him? He had screwed up. AGAIN.

"You were both taken down by Colad?! The guy is weak!" Again, Axel heard a low groan as something banged against the wall.

"This is it! The wedding. It'll be Friday, call Koriand'r. And tell her that! The fastest I get this over and done with, the better!" Harry once again shouted, pounding his fist against the wall - which just narrowly missed Leroy's face.

Axel watched Harry Anderson cautiously, doubt filling his mind as he limped out of the room.

**(A/N: I don't deserve good people like you Damn my writer's block. I know you guys aren't happy with what I've done at the moment but... Writer's block dammit! I think I might write some InoSaku or CyRae to clear my mind and think properly. Anyway, lemons or no lemons? Up to you.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: YAAY. I just created a Naruto fan fiction story and It's becoming a good hit! I've already got 9 reviews and 694 hits and I only just submitted it about a week ago. Which is actually very good! Now here's the catch. If I get more reviews on my Pretty Baby fan fic than I get on this fan fic. I'm most likely going to do my Naruto fic more than this Teen Titan one. Just saying…Btw, this is my non-lemon chapter. I decided to put one RIGHT at the end. Anyways! )**

_TeenTitanDoctorTorch - Colad's Thoughts_

_Booyah! - Beast Boy's Thoughts_

**Chapter 15:**

**I Need You To Love Me**

"So, this is how you found about Revan." He leaned over her, his breath hot on her cheek. Raven shivered at the warmth and closure.

"I'm actually quite surprised at how you did it, I can't believe you actually went through a demon's universe to know more about Revan." He's breathing turned ragged as he clutched at his side, the wound that he had died from was playing up again. "Why, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you fancied him."

Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed the book tighter in her fingers before turning around and grabbing him by his dirty shirt, only making it even more dirtier thanks to her coffee stained fingers.

"Don't play games with me you bastard. I learned things about you when you were there. And I learned things about the bastard that Starfire is going to wed to, and all you can do is smirk and joke around. To be honest, I'm sick of you Colad! How the hell could I have loved you?"

Raven felt her eyes twitch in annoyance as he did something that made her fists clench and her teeth grind together.

Colad smirked, placing his arms behind his head and scratching the back of his head nervously.

Then he frowned, deeply. Like it only just cut into his skin and tore it's way into his supposedly steel heart.

"I ask myself that too." He smiled, his fake little smile because she knew it had cut into him - like he had cut into her.

Her eyes softened instantly, and she let out a heavy sigh as she almost fell against him. Damn him. Damn him for making her so soft. Damn him for everything that had happened.

Damn him.

"Why is Starfire marrying that demon anyway?" Raven gulped, trying to get out of the situation that she had gotten herself into.

"Tch." He tutted at her, his chin resting on his palm as he watched her browse through her books for something. "I thought you were clever Raven."

Raven scowled at him, before flicking through the pages of the many books that were set out in front of her.

"_Demons, Demon Potions, Demon Cures, Demon Poisons, Demon Spawn, De-"_ She flinched when Colad's hand slammed itself down onto the title of Demon Spawn.

"Wait, wait, wait! Demon Spawn. Let's have a look at that." Without even bothering to ask, he then grabbed the battered leathered book from her hands.

Growling angrily, Raven flipped through more of the pages until she got to the one she was looking for.

"Demon Artzeckt. The demon of seduction. Brother of the demon of lust, which is Nymphwol." She arched an eyebrow as she continued reading out loud, but only at the parts that were most interesting. "Artzeckt is a demon that has to take a male body to use as a host, he can not use the female gender as he is not female."

She frowned, that was weird. Most demons don't care what they look like, as long they are free - they couldn't give a damn if they looked like Slade, they were alive and in the human world.

"Artzeckt can only be destroyed when stabbed in the heart by his lover or someone who is out for revenge on him." This made Raven's frown deepen.

"This book must be wrong…Anyone could be out for revenge on him, this just leaves him as an open target.

"Wrong again. You haven't read all of it. Artzeckt is a pimp." Colad chuckled, still browsing through the leather book. "Oh and stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles."

Raven ignored him this time, instead looking at him strangely.

"A pimp?" She asked, eyes full of confusion as she stared up at Colad.

He laughed wirily at her, his smirk bringing a light blush to her face as he stared down at her, his black hair in his eyes.

"In other words, the only ones who can kill him are the ones that had something taken away from them from him." He sighed as he pointed at something in the book.

Turning the book around, Raven caught a sign of a black broken heart with two devil horns sticking up on each side.

"In other words, only Garfield can kill Artzeckt. Or, well, maybe Revan. Or me." He then blushed and turned the other way, trying to hide everything from her.

Raven felt her heart stop for a short moment, before it came back, however this time - it was more fast and speedy.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, trying to get her usual monotone back in working order.

"Mean by what?" He asks, scratching his chin whilst he looks down at the book again, his eyes confused at the writing.

"By you. I mean, when did he take your loved one away?" Her body was telling him lies as she looked at him, her body wasn't trembling, wasn't shaking and was holding itself still.

However, inside she was a wrack of nerves. What the hell could he mean by that? Was he implying something?

"Stop trying to slip it past me Rae, I know you're wondering who my loved one is…" Colad closed his eyes and sighed.

"Don't call me Rae." She snapped, startled by her own anger, except she did a very good job at hiding it.

Surprising her, he smirked as he leaned down towards her - the book still clasped in his hand. He was so near her lips, that she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks.

Then he stopped.

"Why?" He grinned at her, his canines showing as he leaned back a little - obviously not wanting to get too close.

Raven sighed, she had no idea why. Only Victor called her that, and she really didn't want anyone else calling her that. Because it was her very own nickname for Victor.

"I understand." Colad winked at her, collapsing beside her, the leather book still in his hand.

Raven tried to hide her blush, although failed miserably as the thought of her blushing because of Victor Stone just made her blush 10 x harder.

Before she could ponder on this thought, she was interrupted by Colad shoving a book right in front of her.

"Right! I've just found out something awesome!" He yelled out, pointing at the title _Demon Spawn._

Raven looked down at the title, her eyes wide at the most disturbing images that her eyes had sadly witnessed.

"Those are…" She began but was cut off by a surprisingly cheery Colad.

"Yep, they are demon babies! Ugly little things aren't they? Bones all over their bodies, sticking out from all directions. Bit weird isn't it?" He grinned as he poked the pages.

"That's disgusting…" Raven merely muttered, closing her eyes and shaking the images out of her head.

"Oh come on Raven, nothing wrong with these guys." Colad leaned over her, his hands tapping on the edges of the paper.

"Are you kidding me? One of those…Guys!" She spat, her anger flaring as she looked once more at the images of the baby demons. "They could be growing in Starfire right now! And you aren't even bothered by it all?"

Colad tapped his nose in thought, before shaking his head.

"Nope. Because I know for a fact that Starfire and Artzeckt never had sex in their whole ten years together." He grinned.

She gave him a confused look, which then changed into a look of readily understood repugnance.

Catching on quicker than usual, Colad almost choked as he held his neck to stop himself from collapsing against Raven.

"No! Not like that! Honest! I didn't watch or anything, I mean sex isn't THAT interesting. I mean, you can see it on TV and that…"

Raven's eyes glimmered and narrowed suspiciously at him.

"Not that I WATCH that. I'm just saying…"

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Lying down, Garfield chuckled as his fingers tickled the flowers and grass beside him, as he watched Kori unpack the picnic basket.

Then realizing that he was being a lazy male today, he quickly got up to help her unpack.

Rushing over, he skidded on his knees towards her, his arms outstretched as he almost fell on top of her.

Forgetting about it instantly, Garfield pushed his hands past hers and opened up all the secret flaps he forgot to tell Kori about - he didn't want her worrying about packing any tofu so he had packed it himself.

Though, as he was about to unpack anything else, he feels two hands on his chest - pushing him back onto the grass.

"Please Garfield, I wish to do this by myself. Seeming as you made me that glorious breakfast." Kori said, smiling as she unpacks the last of the hidden tofu before turning to set it all out.

"Oh come on Kor, let me help you out. I won't be a gentlemen if I don't." Garfield pouted, he's lower lip quivering.

Being ignored wasn't something that Garfield had wanted for the answer, so instead he jumped in front of her before transforming into the wide eyed cat that had won her heart so many years ago.

At first, she still ignores him, however Garfield is not dumb and can tell that she is holding back from it all. Holding back from hugging him to death as she still places the unpacked food on the picnic cloth.

After that though, she breaks as she grins and holds him tight to her chest, giggling as he then licks her arm gently.

"You are silly Garfield." She protests as he just gives her a very cat like grin as he then transforms into his old human self.

"That's why you love me Kori!" He howled excitedly, not realizing what his ears were up against until…

"Uhm…Garfield." Kori murmured, her cheeks reddening as she tried not to giggle at him.

"Hm?" He felt nice where he was, it felt so warm and soft and…

"You are lying on my breasts."

'_WHAT?! Oh shit!'_

Reluctantly peeling himself off, he wasn't surprised to see her face all red from her cheeks to her ears.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Koriand'r! I didn't even mean it like that!" He felt the top of his pointed ears grow red as he looked away.

'_Jeez, she must think I'm a pervert now…'_

'_Oh dear, what's happened?'_ Colad's voice suddenly penetrated his mind, almost giving him a full on head ache.

'_Dude! How come you're inside my brain? Especially at a time like this!' _Garfield found himself yelling inside his own brain.

'_At a time like what? Oh and Raven helped me.'_

'_Grr nothing! Just get out of my mind! And what are YOU doing with Raven?'_

'_I'll get out soon so you can continue with your, oh so dirty thoughts. And nothing. I'm not interested in Raven.'_

"Garfield? Are you okay?" Koriand'r patted him on his shoulder, hoping to get some kind of reaction from him.

She frowned when she didn't, and started to use more force on his shoulder.

'_I'm not having dirty thoughts Colad! And what do you mean you aren't interested in Raven? I thought you wanted to marry her?!'_

'_That was a long time ago Beast Boy, things change and people change. Me and Raven are just an example of that.'_

'_But, but…She's been as miserable as me since you've been gone…Dude, have you even told her that yet?'_

'_Don't make me feel more worse. I'm having a tough time already and I don't need you having a yell at me because of the way things have changed.'_

'_I don't get it though dude! Me and Starfire haven't changed! I mean, I still love her and -'_

'_She still loves you, yes. You and Starfire are very lucky people to not have changed.'_

'…_Are you doing this for Cy?'_

'_Am I doing what for Victor Stone?'_

'_Pretending not to love Raven.'_

'_Don't be a fool Garfield, I love and trust Victor Stone as a friend with all my heart, and I would always try to make him happy. However, no. I am not doing this for Victor Stone. I have another who I care about. And not in the love you think.'_

'_Who? Who? And in what love do you mean?'_

'_I love my sister Katie, and hence the word 'sister' I mean family love. She wasn't taken to heaven or hell, she was left in outer darkness to rot until someone found her. Luckily, that was me.'_

'_DUDE! I don't get it! How come you can't love Raven if you love your sister in a family way love?'_

'_I just can't. It's been ten years and I've changed. Face it. Your feelings have changed when you were in love with Terra and Starfire's feelings have changed when she was in love with Robin.'_

'_Dude…'_

'_Oh and by the looks of it. You are going to get a pucker. Don't ask me how I know. I just feel it.'_

'_Wait, wha-"_

Garfield was cut out of his thoughts by two soft lips pressing against his, then his lips started to move back, deepening the kiss. Then he found his hands travelling around a neck to pull this person closer.

A light moan sounded in his ears, giving him the chance to lightly slip his tongue in to explore the persons mouth, before sucking on the tongue, earning another moan.

However, this pleasure that was winding up at the bottom of his stomach disappeared instantly as this person pulled away.

"Kori…? What?" He exclaimed, out of breath as he stared at the ground, panting.

He quickly looked up to see something that he had not expected.

She was crying, salty tears falling down her cheeks to mix with the dirt and grit of the park that they were in.

Her hand was resting where her heart was, and her body was wracking with sobs as she tried her hardest not to collapse.

"I am sorry Garfield…I just do not understand what is wrong with my body and emotions." She sobbed even harder than last time, making her fall into his waiting arms.

"I have never experienced such pain before in my heart, every time I think of marriage with Harry Anderson, my heart hurts." She clutched onto him tighter, almost pinching him. "I have had this pain ever since I have left the Titans, ever since I have left you and my friends."

His eyes widened a little in surprise as he found her tug on his clothes harder, and her tight around his waist stronger than ever.

"That is why, I must tell you that I love you very much Garfield. However, it is not possible for us to be together."

He felt his heart stop a little, before it began it's normal pace.

"I am to be married in only a few weeks. I can not hold this wedding off, because he shall find you and…" she sobbed a little bit harder. "Murder you in the most cruellest way possible."

Another heart beat skipped.

"And I can not let him do that! I was a fool to come to you, because I knew you would bring me this ache which I can not handle anymore!"

She fell silent, still clinging onto his shirt as she wept her heart, soul and secrets out to him.

"Kori…" He murmured, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I'm so sorry…For everything."

She snuggled into him, drowning in his warmth.

"No, it is my fault."

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Groaning, Leroy watched them both from behind a tree, his eyebrows raised as he watched them kiss like there was no tomorrow.

Then the break down.

Oh jeez, he knew this was going to make his boss angry.

He looked at the security camera that was latched onto a high tree branch that was looking down upon the two love birds.

Sighing, he looked at his mobile to see a message from none other but Harry Anderson.

_Get her tomorrow morning, say that the wedding will be Saturday, two days away from now. Get her everything, her wedding dress, the cakes, everything. Tell her friends that the wedding has been rescheduled…Oh._

_And Kill Garfield Logan._

**(A/N: Whoa _ The suspense eh? And oh mi goshy. I have a poll on my page that you have to vote in to get someone paired up with someone. This someone is Raven, because me being me, I have to pair her up with someone. Or if I can't pair her up in this story, I can create a story that will pair her up with that person. Okay? It's on my poll. And sorry BBRae fans, Beast Boy is not on that poll. Sorry okay?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: HELLLLLOO My fellow reviewers! How are you all? I'm snappy doodle. =D -Slaps knee- Anyway, before we start this chapter. This chapter is going to be more CyCol brotherness…Well, kind of. oh and a little bit of BlackStar sisterness... And a little surprise at the end as well =D So get ready!)**

**Chapter 16**

**For My Brother/For My Sister**

"Good morning dearest sister! I see you're nice and snuggled…" Komand'r rose her eyebrows as she watched her sister snuggle up more closely to… "Nice and snuggled with none other than Garfield Logan? Well isn't that a surprise?"

Komand'r let out a light laugh as her sister's eyes snapped open to stare at her, her mouth hanging open as if she was a fish that had just lost a lot of water and needed it desperately.

"Komand'r?!" She whispered angrily, her eyes glowing a brighter shade of green than before. "What are you doing here?!"

Komand'r chuckled darkly, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she studied her sister with her purple eyes.

"Ah, my dearest sister. You don't seem so happy to see me, which is such a shame." Komand'r lightly pouted. "I was actually here to help you out."

Kori's eyes also narrowed as she jumped out of bed, star bolts ready in her hands as she glared angrily at her traitorous sister.

"You have done nothing but caused trouble! I do not wish for you to be here! I wish for you to leave!"

Komand'r frowned lightly, embarrassed at her own treacherous ways and the fact that her own sister didn't even try to trust her anymore.

"So, me knowing about Harry Anderson…Don't you think I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about the way he treats you? Really Koriand'r, you make me sound so much like an evil twin sister." Komand'r said, flashing her sister a cat like grin.

At first, Komand'r thought she had finally won Koriand'r over, seeing her eyes widen with shock at the news of her sister knowing about what had happened to her in ten years. Just ten years…Koriand'r was lucky to be alive.

Then the 'humph!' and the tilt of her sister's head to one side, chin up and eyes closed. Komand'r then found out that she would have to try a lot harder to win her sister over.

"Koriand'r. I make a protest, I want you to come back to Tamaran, bring all your little friends and then we'll fly there. Me, you and all your friends shall be safe. I promise." Komand'r felt the corners of her lips twitch into a faint smile of delight. "Of course, if you wish to. Or do you not trust me enough?"

Koriand'r felt her eye twitch as she stared furiously at her sister, debating on whether or not she should trust her sister in this matter.

"Please sister, how do you know about me and Harry Anderson?" Koriand'r asked her sister, despite the way she felt about her sister. She knew that her sister would tell her eventually, but she was impatient. And not to mention very sore… "And please could you tell me more about, this moving to Tamaran with my friends. Would Harry Anderson just come after me?"

Koriand'r was about to continue, when Komand'r put her hands up to quiet her little sister down.

"You ask so many questions, it's hard to keep up." She smirked as she saw Koriand'r roll her eyes in frustration. "First of all, I know because of someone who you know got in contact with me, in a very peculiar way. Not to mention he's hot…But anyway…" Komand'r grinned shyly. "And I'm not sure if he would, he'd have to build a space ship that could last for a year probably."

"Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong." Came a voice that led into the lounge.

This voice however, was followed by footsteps, these footsteps were followed by a half topless Colad leaning against the frame of the door, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched them both.

He smiled a little as he watched Starfire cover up her blush as his gaze went to Garfield Logan's sleeping form, then back to Starfire. (A/N: Colad will always call Kori Starfire. Because that's all he really knows about her.)

"Hi Starfire, sorry I came in late. I know you and Gar get worried about me sometimes, but I've got things to do." He trailed off as he's stare fell on Komand'r. "Oh and hello Komand'r…" He added lazily, his smile widening.

Koriand'r felt her eyes twitch even more than necessary as she stared at her…blushing sister?

Feeling something she did not like, she grabbed her sister by the arm and forced her into Garfield's game room where he kept his pool table.

Once getting there, Koriand'r felt her eyes turn bright green in anger as she stared up at her sister, her teeth trembling with such rage.

"What do you call that, sister? I believe you are doing the 'chatting up' with my best friend's ex of the boyfriend!" Koriand'r almost bellowed, barely able to keep her anger under control.

"Oh please sister dear. He even told me himself he's over her. And that they are just friends now. And like I'm interested. He told me he is a dead man, how interesting…" Komand'r widened her fingers and placed them on her cheek. "However, not very attractive if I say so myself."

Koriand'r clenched her fists harder, and grinded her teeth down until she felt that she would make her dentist mad at her.

"Then, please, tell me why you are blushing? I shall not stand for this! You will upset Friend Raven!"

Komand'r rolled her eyes and sighed, knowing that this would not end well if she told Koriand'r what had happened.

"Oh, Raven Smaven. Sister dearest, relax. I only work for him and his so-called Master. They give me food and shelter." Komand'r then turned her nose up at her younger sister. "Seeming as some fool got me banished from Tamaran…AGAIN!" Komand'r spoke arrogantly, her eyes still rolling at her sister.

Koriand'r stepped back a little in shock, still after 10 years and Komand'r had not gone back to Tamaran?

"They have not let you back? After all this time?" Koriand'r asked, surprise still clear in her voice.

"Of course they haven't!" Komand'r snapped, before continuing. "Luckily, Colad and Revan found me just in time, after Colad died, he took me to the underworld to meet Mom and Dad. They thought I was dead too…Weird."

Koriand'r looked at her sister, her eyes squinted as she studied her sister, surprise at the changes that her sister now held.

"You speak of this as if it is normal." Koriand'r sighed, before looking down at her two feet guiltily. "You have changed a lot sister."

"It happens when you hang around with one demon and a dead guy. You get used to talking about it a lot. No wonder Revan never talks." Komand'r just shrugged before a loud shout brought her back to her senses.

"Hey Komand'r! We've got to go out for a little bit. We're going to go see a friend of mine. Though I might need you to keep an eye out for a certain somebody. Sorry I couldn't stay long Star!"

With that, a big whoosh of air swept through the game room as the window in Gar's bedroom was pushed open.

Giving her younger sister a playful salute, Komand'r winked and flew out of the game room with a little yell of.

"Don't worry Sis, just go and snuggle Gar while we're gone!"

Koriand'r blushed instantly.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Rushing through the air, Colad breathed a sigh of relief as the cool air brushed over his skin, sending light shivers down his body.

Seeing that Komand'r was flying directly above him as he travelled on all fours over roofs, he sent her a gentle smile of friendship before continuing jumping and leaping through the air.

"So, you and your sister haven't talked in over ten years I presume?" Colad asked, hoping to start a conversation as he tried to remember where the hell was Victor Stone's house.

Komand'r snorted as she flew through the air, wind going up her nostrils to make her sneeze as she looked down at Colad, who was now picking up speed, his excitement getting the better of him by the looks of it.

"She's been busy with Garfield Logan I suppose. Oh and that little shit called Harry Anderson." She was shushed instantly as she looked around at her surroundings. "There's no cameras…" She sighed, shaking her head a little.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Colad snapped back, his frustration was now pending at her, frustration of not getting there quicker? Or something else? "He could be watching us from another secret place, a hidden camera…"

Komand'r rolled her eyes, before letting her hands be engulfed by two blackish purple bolts.

"Well, why don't you go ahead while I go look around?" She asked, looking around at the buildings that sat beside her.

"That'd be stupid. Don't go anywhere, just stick by me and we'll be fine." Colad said, somewhat arrogantly.

"Oh, that's right. I've got my darling hero to rescue me. I'm such a damsel in distress aren't I?" Komand'r scoffed, making a gag noise.

Colad rolled his eyes, before letting his trademark smirk fall into place as he stopped suddenly to face her.

"Don't flatter yourself Komand'r."

Komand'r scowled lightly at him lightly, her beautiful features making Colad grin as the scowl turned into a slight frown.

"Did I ever tell you that -" He stared, but was cut off by a finger on his lips, shushing him into silence.

"That you will get wrinkles when you frown?" Komand'r finished off for him, her eyebrow raised in annoyance. "Yes."

He laughed briefly, scanning the houses that were below them, surprised to see Victor Stone actually pulling up in a drive way.

Luck?

Definitely.

"Stay here." He commanded, jumping down to land on a lamppost, before leaping to land on the car of Victor Stone.

Rushing over to the door, he simply knocked on the door, his knuckles wrapping it tentatively as he waited.

Colad almost fell as the door opened to reveal Victor Stone with his hologram ring on, a towel over his shoulder and his forehead pasted with slick, wet sweat that made Colad almost soaked as he fell onto his friend's chest.

Pushing himself off, Colad wiped the sweat of his face and arms as he waited for the surprise shouts of him being alive and all that crap.

He didn't get anything of the like.

All Colad got was a frown, followed by a reluctant nod as Victor Stone turned to walk back into his house, the door still open.

Stepping in cautiously, Colad wasn't surprised to see bits of wire sprawled all over the floor and walls, connecting to machines and all different types of machinery that Colad could never understand.

"So um…" Colad scratched the back of his sheepishly as he followed Victor Stone into what seemed to be a large gym.

Well, it WAS a gym. Weights were scattered all over the floor, tons of solid platinum shelves were stacked up against the walls of the gym, a petrol fuelled running machine was in the middle of the room followed by all kinds of different weight machines.

"What do you want fur ball?" Victor Stone asked, starting up his running machine and placing one foot on it.

"Well, I just want to let you know that I know that you like Raven…Like that." Colad explained, in what he hoped to not be a mocking manner.

Victor Stone just grunted at the lycanthrope, now going at a steady place on his running machine.

"I just wanted to say, that's cool! I mean, everyone likes Raven. Raven's…Nice. Yeah. We all love Raven." Colad continued, almost stuttering over his words.

"She knows that I love her, but all she can see when she looks at me is YOU." Victor spat back bitterly, hands clenched onto his supporter as he went at a faster pace.

Colad chuckled nervously. Shit, this was not going well. Not well at all. He never knew that Victor Stone had fallen so deep.

"Yeah…I know. I'm sorry about that…I know it may seem that I do still feel the same way about her, but." Colad titled his head to his right, a sigh escaping from his lips. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah! You are, you prick." Victor yelled, jumping off his running machine to point his finger right in Colad's left cheek.

Colad winced instantly at the contact, his eyes glazed with such guilt that it made Victor almost feel sorry for the poor lycanthrope.

Almost.

"She told me everything you said to her the night you visited her…Saying you don't love her when you obviously do." Victor growled. "You're a joke!"

Colad felt his patience slipping away, and he knew that he could most likely kill Victor Stone if he didn't get his rage under check.

"Heard of something called, leading her on to get rid of her worries." Colad knew he hadn't meant that, not like that anyway. However, he blocked Victor's Stone mechanical fist.

He closed his eyes and let the other mechanical fist hit him, throwing him across the room to hit the platinum shelves.

"Little bastard!" He heard Victor Stone yell, before the stomping of his mechanical feet rushing over to pick him by his collar.

Opening one of his eyes weakly, Colad frowned, disappointed at himself for his unneeded actions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He whispered sullenly. "I'm just everybody's fool…"

_Oh how we love you._

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"_Are you ready Axel? Seeming as Leroy still has injuries."_

"_I'm prepared Artzeckt."_

"_Go."_

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

Komand'r blew her bangs out her face. So boring. What was she even supposed to be looking for? Demons?

Pft. Like a big giant demon was going to fly right past her to go and kidnap her sister.

It would start raining pigs before that happened. And that was NEVER, EVER, EVER going to happen.

"Oi you idiot! Stop tying wings onto that pig and get back to work you little know it all!"

Komand'r twitched.

"_Okkaaay. That was just weird."_

A red blip ran past her, a long demonic tale swishing from behind it.

Turning her head, Komand'r leaped up flying after the demon, her black bolts just missing the demon's skin.

"Get back here you little glorforker!" Komand'r cursed in her own language, shooting a feral grin as she finally managed to land a hit on the demon.

The demon growled, before turning around his red hair spiked over his face to cover most of his eyes.

"What do you want, little girl?" The voice of the demon was deep, and so ghastly that it seemed that the demon had a cough of some sort.

"If you are going to hurt my sister or not." Komand'r narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the demon, waiting for an answer.

The demon sneered, as if wondering what Koriand'r would do if he played around with her for a little bit.

"Ah, the little pretty red head. Maybe, maybe not." The demon then jumped off the building down to the streets below, his nails grinding the stone to stop his weight from hitting the ground fully.

From up above, Komand'r charged at the red skinned demon, her eyes blazed in purple fury.

Gripping onto the demon's red skin, Komand'r cried out in pain as she quickly let go of the demon, her hands going red at the immense heat that was pulsing through her blood system.

"Humph, looks like I don't even have to put up a fight with you." And with that, the demon leaped off to continue its race to Garfield Logan's house.

However, through the pain and her blinding tears, Komand'r forced herself at the demon.

"Listen! You are NOT going to touch my sister!" Komand'r screamed, her back arching in incredible dull pain that reached her nervous system.

Growling in frustration, the demon gripped Komand'r by each side of her heard and threw her over his shoulders head first.

Hitting what seemed to be a car, Komand'r winced slightly as she felt her body crumble and her eyes flitter in attempt to get her mind back into consciousness.

'_Damn it all…I need to get to Kori-'_

The thought faded out of existence instantly as Komand'r felt her heavy eyelids close painfully gradually.

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX. **

Jealousy, that's what it was.

And Victor Stone knew it. The green beast rose it's ugly head and sniffed at the lycanthrope, obviously in distaste.

"I need Raven to get over me, I'm destined to do something, something terrible. That's why I need her to get over me." Colad stopped, still nurturing his head which had a dreadful-looking bruise on it.

Colad's emotionless eyes filled with happiness as he continued. "Though, I want to tell you something Victor Stone."

Victor Stone arched an eyebrow questioningly at Colad, still not believing that he had managed to calm down after all the things the lycanthrope had said.

"And what do you need to tell me that's so important fur ball?" Victor asked, even though he had calmed down - he still felt bitter towards Colad.

Colad waited for a moment, as if to bring suspense to the man sitting in front of him.

A minute passed and still nothing. Just when Victor Stone was about to run out of patience, Colad spoke softly.

"I want you to kiss Raven."

Victor's eyes widened in surprise, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and he felt sweat drip down the parts of his human body.

"What?!"

Colad shot him a lopsided grin. "Just kiddin'! Though I do wish you'd hurry up and make a move." He ignored the glare that he received from Victor Stone as he said that.

"Though. You need to know something else." Colad stared past Victor Stone and sighed, his eyes drooping a little in shame. "Something…That can change everything."

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"Want some cocoa?" Garfield Logan offered as he yawned, his now spiky hair drooping over his eyes and ears.

Koriand'r smiled lazily at him, chuckling as she stroked his pointy ears. "No thank you gorftog. I am a little too tired to drink right now."

Garfield yawned once more, his hand scratching his shirtless chest involuntarily.

"Thank you for putting me to sleep last night." Koriand'r blushed, remembering how he had waited for her to fall asleep, even singing his own made up songs to her.

Koriand'r waited for Garfield's answer with a slight smile on her face…

Which turned into a frown when she looked down to find him snoring on her lap, drool coming from his mouth.

Giggling, she carefully untangled herself from Garfield to grab an old bed sheet to wrap around her body.

Walking towards the window, she gently flung the curtains open - grateful that they didn't shine in Garfield's face as he slept peacefully.

Turning her back on the windows, Koriand'r smiled imperceptibly; admiring how beautiful Garfield Logan was.

That was until something red clasped something else over her mouth, causing her to shriek as the pain jolted through her body as she felt the wind fly through her hair.

"Garfield!" Her scream was muffled, but luckily enough, not that muffled that Garfield hadn't heard.

Opening his eyes hurriedly, he managed to catch Koriand'r fly through the air - screaming he may add.

Growling, Garfield Logan transformed into an crow before flying after them, cawing in his own language a blood curdling scream that almost tore out his vocal chords.

"KORIAND'R!"

**.XIfYou'reNotTheOneX.**

"I am destined to join Harry Anderson." He twitched uncomfortably, his eyes looking everywhere but at Victor Stone. "To join him as a slave and rule the world by his side…"

Victor Stone stared at him, his mouth hung open in shock and surprise.

"But I'm not human anymore…" He continued, feeling his skin prick up and turn to ice.

"I'm the darkest, deepest and maddest side of Garfield Logan." He now turned to look Victor Stone in the eye.

"I am not human." He repeated, his eyes narrowing lightly. "I am an emotion…Ever since the day I was born."

Victor Stone felt his eyes soften lightly.

"I am another half of Garfield Logan, and." Colad finally let a silent tear fall down his cheeks, hitting the wooden pine floor. "And I shall never LOVE Raven again."

Victor Stone honestly did not know what do, hug the lycanthrope? Tell him it was alright when it sure wasn't?

"Now, you go find Raven and I'll go find Garfield."

With that, Colad disappeared, sadness deep in his eyes.

**(A/N: MWUAHAHA! :D A slight twist. Why can't Colad love Raven anymore? Is it because he loves someone else? How is Colad another half of Garfield Logan? What is Cyborg going to say when he see's Raven? Is there going to be a feisty love triangle? Will it be YAOI?! ._. no it won't. XD LOL.)**

**Spoof Chapter:**

_BB: DUDE D: No way am I being paired up with Colad._

_Colad: I agree, and stop trying to get Komand'r into my pants. Dx_

_Author: ._. You probably don't wear any._

_Cyborg: Damn it! Pair me up with Raven damn it so we can go hide into a cupboard and make out! _

_Raven: YOSH?_

_Author: D= Damn it! Raven's turning into Rock Lee._

_Komand'r: Pair me up with Colad =x Or you'll lose YOUR pants._

_Author: =[ That's very unfair. _

_Komand'r: Fine, pair me up with Gar-_

_Koriand'r: -GROWL- _

_Author: x_x I'm going to think about all of your punishments._

_BB: Dudette Dx WHY?! It's not my fault you paired me up with Colad._

_-Many hours of thinking later-_

_Author: Right, I'm going to make you all eat pie _o Made by my MOTHER. Oh snap._

_Everyone: -Cowers in their houses and locks the doors-_

_Author: !!! I wouldn't sleep tonight if I were you guys. Oh, Cy and Raven aren't sleeping tonight anyway. -Locks them in cupboard- HAVE FUN GAIIZZZ._

**Until we meet again**


End file.
